Euphoria
by RRHSram11
Summary: Buffy is the slayer and Angel is her vampire boyfriend. They love each other very much. They can get through anything no matter what. BANGEL! Together, Forever, In Love, Always.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first BANGEL story. I hope you like it and please review. Please send positive reviews, this is my first Bangel story. I'm a huge Bangel fan. Review, review, review. Here is chapter 1 of Euphoria. Rating is T for now just to be safe, it may change. **

**Buffy is the slayer and Angel is her vampire boyfriend. They love each other very much. They can get through anything no matter what. BANGEL! Together, Forever, In Love, Always.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a quiet night in Sunnydale for Buffy and Angel. They were patrolling the cemetery and so for there was no activity. But, that would of course change, because the Hellmouth was like 24/7 vamp and demon activity.

"When are they going to come out? The Hellmouth without demons sounds a little odd." said Buffy as she and Angel continued their patrol.

"They'll come out soon. We just got to look out and wait." said Angel as he held Buffy's hand.

"What to do while we wait?" said Buffy with a curious look on her face as she looked up into Angel's eyes. "I think I know." said Angel playfully as he and Buffy leaned in and kissed.

As they continued kissing, there was a vampire, who looked like a doctor, hiding up in a tree waiting to attack. The vampire jumped down from the tree and knocked Buffy and Angel down on the ground. Angel got up and kicked the vampire into the bushes. "You ok Buffy?" said Angel as he helped Buffy up from the ground.

"Yeah, let's kick this guy's ass." said Buffy as she and Angel went for the attack.

The vamp got out from the bushes and sprung at Buffy. Buffy dodged the vamps attack and kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards. The vamp tried to kick Buffy, but missed and got a punch to the face instead by Angel. Buffy kicked the vampire into a nearby headstone. She got out her stake and was about to finish off the vampire, when the vampire kicked Buffy and caused her to fall backwards and hit her head on a rock.

Buffy's head was pounding and it was hard for her to get up, but she knew she needed to dust this vamp. Her head wasn't bleeding which was a good sign, but her head was hurting so bad. As Buffy was trying to get up, the vamp took the opportunity to try to attack. The vamp was running towards Buffy, but was blocked by Angel throwing him to the ground. Angel picked the vamp up, punched him across the face and flung him into a tree. While the vamp was down and struggling to get up, Angel ran back to Buffy to help her.

"Are you ok Buffy?" said Angel worried about Buffy as he helped Buffy get up slowly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Let's finish this guy off." said Buffy as she and Angel made their way to where the vamp was getting up.

As the vamp got up, he immediately went for the attack. He swung at Buffy and missed. Buffy jumped and kicked the vamp across the face. She was trying her hardest to ignore the pain and fight. The vamp got up and Buffy kicked him against another headstone. Buffy had her stake out and ready to dust the vamp. The vamp tried to get up but was kicked back down and with that Buffy stuck the stake into the vamp. In the blink of an eye, the vamp was dusted and gone. Another slaying well done for the slayer and her vampire boyfriend. "Good job Buffy." said Angel proud of his girlfriend.

Buffy slowly got up from the ground, with help from Angel. As they began walking, Buffy felt really dizzy and fell to her knees. Her head was hurting her really bad, to the point that it was hard for her to open her eyes and blink at some points.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" said Angel concerned for Buffy, as he knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"When I fell, I hit my head on a rock. My head is pounding." said Buffy as she held her head and leaned into Angel's embrace.

"Let's get you home to rest. You're in no condition to finish patrolling tonight." said Angel knowing that she would probably pass out if they continued.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Giles will have to understand." said Buffy as Angel slowly helped her to her feet and steadied her. Buffy was a bit off balance and began to fall forward, but Angel caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I don't think you should walk home. " said Angel as leaned Buffy up against him. He looked down at Buffy and could see the pain from her head. Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes and smiled at him.

"I'll carry you. I don't want you to strain yourself." said Angel as Buffy nodded. Angel picked up Buffy and carried her bridal style, as they began to walk. Buffy nestled her head right into Angel's neck. When he has his arms around her, she feels safe and comfortable. Buffy and Angel arrived at the Summer's house and made their way in. When they got inside, Angel took Buffy up to her room to lay her down. Buffy positioned herself to what comfortable, while Angel ran down stairs to get some aspirin and an ice pack.

"Take these, they'll help you feel better." said Angel as he handed Buffy the aspirin. She took the aspirin and laid her head against her pillows. Angel sat on the bed next to Buffy and comforted her.

"Angel?" said Buffy as she turned her head and met eyes with her loving boyfriend.

"Yeah" said Angel looking at Buffy.

"Will you stay with me tonight, please? I don't want to be alone, especially now that I hit my head." said Buffy as she looked into Angel's eyes and smiled. Angel couldn't resist that smile that he loved to see so much.

"Yes, I will stay the night." said Angel knowing that he would not leave his slayer and girlfriend alone. "I'm going to call Giles, tell him what happened, and then come lay back down with you." he said as he got up.

"Ok, but hurry back." said Buffy as she watched Angel go and call Giles.

Angel was downstairs and got on the phone with Giles.

"_Hello." said Giles on the phone._

"_Hey Giles." said Angel _

"_Angel, is something wrong?" said Giles_

"_While Buffy and I were patrolling, we fought a vamp and she hit her head." said Angel_

"_Is Buffy alright? How did it happen?" said Giles beginning to panic_

"_The vamp struck her and she fell and hit her head on a rock. I called to tell you what happened as well as that we didn't finish patrolling. Buffy wouldn't have been able to finish, especially with a head injury." said Angel_

"_It's quite alright, as long as she's ok. I think it would be best if she stayed home tomorrow and rest. Willow, Xander, and I will patrol until Buffy is back to full strength. Please send my regards to her." said Giles calming down and more reassured that Angel was with her. _

"_I'll tell her Giles. Thanks." said Angel_

"_Ok, well goodnight then." said Giles_

"_Goodbye Giles" said Angel and the phone call was over. _

Angel headed back upstairs and found Buffy waiting there for him. "I told Giles what happened and he was not upset about not finishing patrolling." said Angel as he made his way over to Buffy's bed.

"Wow. Giles usually would blow a gasket if I even left early from patrolling." said Buffy as she rested her head against Angel's shoulder.

"He understands that you're hurt and that you need to rest. He wanted me to tell you to stay home tomorrow, that patrolling would be covered. He also sends his regards." said Angel as he kissed Buffy on the forehead. When Angel kissed Buffy on the head, his cool lips made her head feel better.

"I love you Buffy." said Angel as he looked down at Buffy.

"I love you Angel." said Buffy as they leaned in and kissed. They kissed and they didn't want to stop. They stopped to catch their breath and looked into each other's eyes. They love each other so much and they both knew that. The rest of the night Angel and Buffy talked. Buffy soon fell asleep in Angel's arms. She felt safe in his arms and knew that they would never lose each other. Her Angel was their while she was sleeping. She knew that he would leave before the sun rise to get to the mansion and get some sleep, but they would never be apart from each other.

**That is the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it. This is my first Bangel story and I hope you guys review awesomely and positively. Thanks. What will happen next? Chapter 2 coming soon. Lol. Review, review, review. BANGEL TOGETHER, FOREVER, IN LOVE, ALWAYS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading. Here is chapter 2 of Euphoria. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. This is my first Bangel story. Thanks so much. Without further a due, Chapter 2. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Buffy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock and the sun shining through her window. Her head was hurting her slightly less, but it still was killing her. She noticed the empty space on her bed where Angel would be. He left just before sunset to make it to the mansion before the sun could get to him. Buffy now was alone in her house. Her mom was out of town for the next few days for an art showing in San Diego. Buffy had the whole house to herself.

Buffy slowly got up, being careful that she didn't fall and hurt herself any further. She made her way to the bathroom to wash up. She looked in the mirror to assess the damage that she took from last night's battle. Only a cut above her right eyebrow and of course her headache. Overall, she didn't look too bad. She was the slayer and she could handle all the hits, but sometimes it's a bit overwhelming.

The phone rang in her room, and Buffy made her way to answer the phone.

"_Hello." said Buffy _

"_Hey Buffy." said Willow_

"_Hey Willow." said Buffy_

"_How are you feeling?" said Willow_

"_I'm ok, my head still killing me though. Angel made sure I was ok and stayed with the night." said Buffy smiling as she how Angel stayed with her the night. _

"_Angel stayed at your house? That's so sweet." said Willow happy that her best friend was taken care of by her vampire boyfriend._

"_Yes, and he took care of me." said Buffy with excitement written all over her face. _

"_Aww. Will you be able to go patrolling tonight?" said Willow wondering._

"_No, Giles told me rest and not worry about it." said Buffy_

"_Yeah Giles told us last night. He'll be patrolling as well as Xander and I." said Willow_

"_Do you think you can manage without me for now?" said Buffy_

"_I'm pretty sure, especially if we have Giles. I think Xander will think that it'll prove him to be manly if he dusts a vampire or patrols by himself." said Willow laughing at the thought._

"_That's Xander for you. Ok, well call me and let me know how it goes. I want to know what I missed." said Buffy to her best friend._

"_Ok, Buffy. I better let you rest plus I have to get to class I'll stop by and check on you after school." said Willow._

"_Ok, bye." said Buffy as she hung up the phone._

"What should I do?" said Buffy to herself. First things first, take an aspirin. Buffy went down stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the medicine cabinet and fumbled through it looking for medicine. She took the pills and headed into the living room. She laid on the couch and turned the TV on. She watched TV for a while and managed to catch up on some much needed rest.

Buffy woke up and saw that the time was 5 pm. She had slept and just lounged on the couch most of the day. "I sure wish that I could be doing dome slaying right now. Staying at home alone, being bored isn't all that." said Buffy as she sat on the couch. Moments later the doorbell rang. Buffy got up to answer the door.

"Hey Buffy." said Willow as she was outside the door.

"Hey Willow. Come in." said Buffy as she let Willow in and closed the door.

"So, how have you been?" said Willow

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather be slaying then on bed rest. Staying home isn't all as it's cracked up to be." said Buffy as she and Willow sat on the couch.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to slaying in no time." said Willow.

"I hope that is soon, because it's really hard to stay in an empty house, bored, and having a splitting headache." said Buffy. "How long do you get stay for?"

"Only for a few more minutes, I have to meet Giles and Xander to patrol." said Willow.

"Aw. That sucks. I'll have to be alone for who knows how long." said Buffy as she leaned back against the couch and stared at the clock.

"I'll call and check up on you and tell you how it went." said Willow trying to cheer up her friend the slayer.

"Thanks Willow." said Buffy.

"Hey maybe you can call Angel and have him stay with you again. Or maybe he can get you and head back to his place." said Willow.

"I'll call him in a little bit. The sun set so he'll be coming soon I hope. I better let you go Willow if you want to make on time to meet the others." said Buffy as she got up and walked her friend out.

"Ok, I'll call you in a while." said Willow as she left out the front door.

"Later Willow." said Buffy as she closed the door and proceeded to the couch. She paused for a second and grabbed the phone off of the table in the kitchen. Maybe she call Angel now and see what he's doing. With that, Buffy plopped herself down on the couch and called Angel.

"_Hello." said Angel._

"_Hey." said Buffy_

"_Buffy, are you ok?" said Angel_

"_Yeah, I'm ok. My head doesn't hurt as much, but I'm all alone." said Buffy. _

"_I'm glad to hear your ok. No one's there with you Buffy?" said Angel_

"_Willow just left to go on patrol with Giles and Xander." said Buffy_

"_Yeah, Giles called me earlier, he told me that I didn't need to patrol tonight." said Angel _

"_Yeah, that's Giles." said Buffy with a small chuckle. There was a moment of silence as Angel waited to here Buffy speak._

"_Angel." said Buffy _

"_Yes Buffy?" said Angel_

"_Will you come over and stay with me? I really don't want to be alone." said Buffy _

"_Of course. I was actually already going to go there now and surprise you." said Angel._

"_Ok, I'll be waiting for you." said Buffy as she felt a relief wash over her. Knowing that Angel was with her, made her feel safe. _

"_I'll be right there." said Angel as he began making his way out of his mansion and to Buffy's._

"_I love you Angel." said Buffy as she smiled and blushed._

"_I love you too Buffy." said Angel with a smile on his face. With that they hung up the phone._

*AT THE CEMETARY*

"Ok, so I did a quick sweep of all the graves and so far no uninvited guests." said Xander as he walked up to Giles and Willow sitting on the bench.

"Well maybe they are staying into night. Now that would be great." said Willow as she sat down with a stake in one hand and a cross in her right.

"That would be nice Willow, but it isn't always like that. How was Buffy when you stopped by?" said Giles trying to make conversation to pass time.

"She seemed ok. She said her head didn't hurt her as much, but she wished she could be slaying." said Willow

"Of course. Who would want to be cramped up in a house with nothing to do." said Xander as a attempted to balance the stake in his hand. Unfortunately, the stake didn't stay up to long and fell out of his hand.

Giles and Willow gave Xander for interrupting what Giles was going to say.

"It's better that she rests and then she can continue with her slayer duties." said Giles as he took of his glasses and cleaned them off.

"She didn't want to stay alone. But, luckily I think Angel is going to keep her company." said Willow with a smile on her face.

"It's best if she doesn't stay alone." said Giles knowing that his slayer would be in good hands with her vampire boyfriend. Giles was taken out of his thought by a sound coming from the bushes. The gang slowly walked towards the bush, as to they didn't want to alarm what ever was in the bushes.

As they got closer a vampire jumped out from behind the bushes. Immediately, Giles stuck the cross out and the vampire back off. Next the vamp turned around and saw what seemed like an unarmed Willow. He took his chance and decided to go and attack. Willow began to ran and made the vamp follow her. As the rounded the corner of a grave the vampire jumped and was met by Xander who held up another cross. The vamp fell to the floor and Willow immediately took out a stake and plunged into the vamp's chest. From one second to the next the vamp turned to dust.

"Well that went well don't you think?" said Giles as the gang regrouped and headed out of the cemetery.

"Only one vampire showed. That is so not cool. I didn't even get slay my own vampire." said Xander pouting about not being able to slay a vampire on his own.

"Don't worry Xander, you'll get a chance again when we patrol tomorrow night." said Willow trying to comfort her friend.

"Ok, I think that we've done enough for tonight. Go home and get some rest and I'll see you all in the morning." said Giles as he and the gang decided to turn in for the night.

*AT BUFFY'S*

Buffy sat on the couch trying to find something to watch. Then, she heard a knock. She got up and went to the front door and answered.

"Angel." said Buffy with an expression of happiness to see her boyfriend. She had only called him ten minutes ago and now he was here.

"Hi Buffy." said Angel as he walked into the house, closed the door, and embraced his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around Buffy and they shared a sweet kiss.

"How are you holding up?" said Angel as led Buffy to the couch. They both sat down and were glad that they were in each other's embrace.

"Other than the boredom, I'm ok. My head is actually feeling a lot better now that you're here. "said Buffy as she snuggled closer to Angel and he tightened his arms around Buffy.

"Same here, except for the headache thing. I couldn't get a minute of sleep without you by my side." said Angel as he looked down at Buffy. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You're so sweet." said Buffy as she and Angel shared another kiss. This time the kiss was deeper and even more romantic.

"I love you so much Buffy." said Angel in between kisses.

"I love you too Angel." said Buffy as they continued their kissing. They paused from kissing and leaned in close to each other. Buffy laid her head on Angel's chest and Angel rested his head on Buffy's. They wished that they could stay like this forever, who knows maybe they would.

"Let's head upstairs. Lay down and catch up on some sleep with me." said Buffy as she looked up into Angel's eyes.

"Yes. Especially you, if you want to get better soon." said Angel as he got up and picked up Buffy and carried her to her room. They laid down in Buffy's room in each other's arms. They drifted off to sleep. That night, Buffy dreamt sweet dreams of her and Angel. Angel was able to sleep more, now that he had Buffy in his arms. He knew that Buffy was safe when she was in his arms. Buffy felt safe in Angel's arms and no matter what Angel and Buffy love each other. Tomorrow would come soon, but all that mattered was here and now.

**So what did you think? That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you like it. There is more action to come as Buffy get's back into action. There will also be some romantic scenes with Angel and Buffy. Angel won't turn evil, his soul is anchored. A higher power anchored his soul permanently, made Angelus disappear, and he still the awesome vampire. So lots to come as you read on. Thanks for reading and please review. LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Please don't be mad at me. Thanks for reviewing, I got some nice reviews. So if you read my author's note at the end of chapter 2, then you read what the story will have in it. So I want to thank all of you Bangel fans and fans of my other story. So here is chapter 3, now there will be action, slaying, and love in this chapter. So here is chapter 3, thanks again and ENJOY! GO BANGEL!**

**CHAPTER 3**

After two or three days of being out of school and slaying, Buffy finally was back at school. As she walked through the halls of school, she met up with Xander and Willow.

"Hey guys." said Buffy as she walked up to her locker.

"Buffy, your back." said Xander with excitement, maybe too much excitement.

"How you feeling Buffy?" said Willow

"I feel better and I'm ready to get back into action." said Buffy as she unlocked her locker, grabbed what she needed, and closed it.

"Do you think Giles will let you go? I mean you did just get back and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want you to rush into it." said Willow

"Giles has to let me get back. The head thing was just a minor setback, but I'm ok." said Buffy as she began to walk with her friends to class.

"Ok, so how about we Bronze it up tonight. I mean before patrolling." said Xander doing a little dance as they walked.

"Sounds good to me." said Willow. "It'll give me a chance to hear some of the new stuff Oz and his band were working on."

"Yeah sounds good." said Buffy as they walked." I have to meet Giles in 5 minutes to discuss something. I'll meet up with you guys in a while, ok?" she said as she began walking in the direction of the Library.

"Ok, see you later." said Xander and Willow as they all went off into their separate directions. Buffy arrived at the Library and entered. As she walked in, she began to look for Giles.

"Giles" said Buffy calling his name. "Hello, Giles."

Giles poked his head out from behind his office door. "Hello Buffy." said Giles as he walked out with a hand full of books. He walked towards Buffy and stumbled forward. All the books were falling out of his hands, but luckily Buffy caught the books just in time before they could fall on the floor. "Thank you Buffy." said Giles as they began to set the books on the table.

"No problem. So what did you need to discuss with me Giles?" said Buffy as she sat on the table awaiting an answer from her Watcher.

"First welcome back. Second is now that you are back we'll need to begin training again." said Giles as he looked to his slayer and then back down to his books.

"Does this mean I get to train today?" said Buffy

"Yes. I just want you to take it easy. A hit to the head is cause for some caution." said Giles explaining his concern.

"I know Giles, but I feel fine. A normal person would take longer to recover, but I'm the slayer. I heal in tremendously good time." said Buffy as she tried to reassure Giles.

"As long as you're ok. So, will you be patrolling tonight?" said Giles

"Yes, but before that, I'll be meeting the others at the Bronze." said Buffy.

"Ok, but remember you are the slayer and for now, evil doesn't rest. You always have to be prepared." said Giles

"I know Giles. I won't be there that long, just for a little bit, having some fun." said Buffy

"Ok. So meet me here after lunch for regular training." said Giles

"Will do Giles." said Buffy as she walked out of the Library and to her classes.

So far today was the usual, long, boring, and eventless. At lunch the gang sat down and talked about what tonight would hold for them.

"Tonight I want to dance and maybe try to woe Cordelia." said Xander as he smiled at the thought. Upon hearing this, Buffy and Willow gave Xander a look. "What?!" said Xander wondering what the looks were for.

"Well I plan on listening to Oz and maybe do something afterwards." said Willow as she pictured herself and Oz.

"I for one just want to relax and just hang out." said Buffy as she ate her lunch and the others did the same.

"Is Angel going to be there?" said Willow with a smile creeping on her face.

"I called Angel just before French and he said he'd meet there." said Buffy as she smiled about the thought of Angel.

"Ok, do we really need to talk about the two of you?" said Xander always trying to divert the conversation from Buffy to him.

"Shut up Xander and leave them alone. You know all you ever talk about is Cordelia." said Willow causing Xander to stutter.

"I…uh…you see…uh…" said Xander embarrassed as his friend called him out on his actions.

"That's what I thought." said Willow as she went back to eating her chocolate pudding.

"After the Bronze, Angel and I are going patrolling." said Buffy

"So I take it that means Giles said yes." said Willow wondering.

"Giles ok'd it, but he said to take it easy." said Buffy. "Oh! Speaking of Giles, I have to go. Giles and I are training. So I'll see you guys later." said Buffy as she got up and left.

"Do I really talk about Cordelia all the time?" said Xander wanting to know the truth.

"What do you think Xander?" said Willow smiling and rolling her eyes. Xander was oblivious to how much he talked about Cordelia and him. With that, Xander did not even bother to answer that question.

In the Library, Giles was suited up in preparation for training. Buffy walked into the Library changed into her work out gear. "Ready?" said Giles as he held up the hand gloves, ready for Buffy to fight. With a quick nod, Buffy began her attack. She kicked Giles' padded gloves and caused Giles to stumble backwards. Giles got back into position as Buffy continued to assault the padding. She kicked and punched until Giles told her to stop. "Well done Buffy. I guess that injury didn't really affect your fighting skills." said Giles as he took off his gloves and prepared for some weapons training. Giles got two swords and through one to Buffy. She caught the sword and stood in a stance. Without warning, Giles went for the attack, but Buffy was quick and was very aware. She blocked his sword with her own and swept it away. Buffy's sword began to clash with Giles's sword. The metal of the wards clanged as they hit up against each other. As this continued, Buffy corned Giles and went for the final strike. She tapped Giles with her sword thus ending their training. "Well done Buffy. No more training for the day." said Giles as he breathed a sigh of relief as his slayer was done.

"See you later Giles. I'll tell you how patrol went tomorrow." said Buffy grabbing her back pack and heading out the door. School was over and Buffy headed home to change. When she finished, she headed to the Bronze just as the sunset.

Inside the Bronze, Oz's band was playing and Willow sat at the gang's favorite table as she watched her boyfriend. Xander walked up to the table and handed Willow her drink.

"Here's your tea Will." said Xander, but Willow didn't respond. She just continued to watch Oz perform.

"Willow" said Xander in a whispering tone.

"Oh. What?" said Willow as she was broken away from her focus.

"Tea Willow." said Xander as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Thanks. So when do you think Buffy will be here?" said Willow changing the conversation.

"She should or who knows maybe some action is happening between her and Angel." said Xander with a curious look on his face. Just as Xander said that, Buffy walked in.

"Now Xander I believe that is our business. And no we haven't had any action today yet, ok." said Buffy as she sat down at the table next to her friends.

"Hey Buffy. It looks like a cat got Xander's tongue." said Willow cracking a joke as they turned to Xander. The expression on Xander's face was like a loss of words. His mouth was down to the floor.

"Heeyy Buffy, where's Angel?" said Xander with a shaky voice knowing that he shouldn't have been going into personal business.

"Angel will be here soon. So anything happen?" said Buffy

"Oz's band has some good songs and I think they are very good." said Willow as she redirected her attention for a moment to Oz.

"Now Willow, are you sure it's not Oz that you were watching?" said Xander question her.

"Oh be quiet Xander." said Willow not paying attention to Xander's comments.

"At least she is happy Xander. So she can freely check out her boyfriend if she wants." said Buffy defending Willow.

"You mean like you Buffy." said Xander cracking up laughing. Little did Xander know was that Angel was coming up behind him.

"Xander mind your own business." said Angel as he walked around the table and put his arms around Buffy.

"Hi Angel." said Buffy as she looked up to her boyfriend.

"Hi Buffy." said Angel as he looked down to her and they shared a sweet kiss. Xander just rolled his eyes and didn't watch. Seeing this, Willow elbowed Xander and made him quit with the faces.

"I take it Giles is letting you go out tonight." said Angel as he sat down next to Buffy.

"Yeah, but he's still a little cautious." said Buffy. "He said I could patrol tonight, but not to overdo it." said Buffy.

"So you have to patrol tonight? Man that sucks." said Xander as his mood changed.

"Yes, but not yet. I told Giles I wanted to relax before I get to it." said Buffy explaining to Xander.

"So, when will we go patrolling then?" said Willow wondering when they would have to leave the Bronze's electrifying atmosphere.

"Tonight, it's going to just be Angel and I patrolling. I thought you guys could take the night off. Giles even agreed with it. If we need you then we'll contact you, but you guys are free." said Buffy.

"Are you sure about this Buffy?" said Willow a bit concerned.

"Yes I am sure. I'll have Angel with me and he would never let anything happen." said Buffy as she looked to Angel.

"Never." said Angel as he took Buffy's hand and looked into her eyes.

Willow and Xander didn't say anything but exchange a look.

"Ok you guys, let's enjoy the time we have now before we depart. So let's dance." said Buffy as she and Angel got up from their seats and walked onto the dance floor.

"Well there's no time like the present." said Xander "Want to dance Will?"

"No offense Xander, but you aren't the best slow dancer." said Willow " When Oz gets a break, I'm going to spend some time with him."

"Fine then, I'll just go solo tonight, since Cordelia is out of town." said Xander sounding offended.

Everyone danced under the dim lights and enjoyed the time. Soon after a few dances Angel and Buffy had to leave for patrol. They went back to the cemetery and did a scan of the area.

"After patrolling want come back to the mansion and stay awhile." said Angel as they continued walking through the quiet cemetery.

"Yes, I would love that. Tomorrow is the weekend and I really have no plans other than to spend my time with you." said Buffy sweetly to Angel.

Just then, a light came from a small tomb. There was a shadow lurking around and knowing it was a vamp. Angel and Buffy went closer to investigate. As they got closer their suspicions were confirmed, a vamp was raiding the tomb.

"Don't you vamps know to leave the dead alone." said Buffy as the vamp was startled and turned around and gave a growl. The vamp had two matching amulets in his hand and by the looks of it, plans on taking them. Just then, two other vamps came out from behind him and let out a similar growl. Angel turned vampire and let out a fearsome growl. With that, Buffy and Angel began attacking. Angel took on the two vamps, as he punched and kicked them. Buffy took on the other vamp, we call him vampstein considering he looked like Albert Einstein except for the vampire ordeal.

"You look like a smart vampire, now hand the amulets over." said Buffy to Vampstein, but refused the offer. He attempted to kick Buffy, but she blocked his attack and punched him across the face. The vamp flew to the floor and dropped one of the amulets. Just as Buffy was going to finish him off, one of the other vamps came up from behind Buffy and grabbed her and flung her into the wall. With this opportunity, vampstein fled, but didn't bother to see that he had dropped the other amulet. Buffy got up and began attacking. She hit the vamp across the face and kicked. The vamp flew backwards onto the floor, Buffy sprung up and staked the vamp. In an instant he was gone. Buffy turned around and saw Angel had just staked the other.

"You ok?" said Angel as he walked to Buffy.

"Yeah, but the other vamp got away." said Buffy

"By the looks of it he'll be coming back to look for the amulet he forgot." said Angel as he bent down and picked up the amulet from the floor.

"Let's drop this off to Giles and call this night done." said Buffy as they walked out of the tomb and to the library. Knowing, patrolling would be uneventful after this. Buffy and Angel gave Giles the amulet for further examination.

"So there were two of these amulets?" said Giles as he further studied the amulet. It was silver and round. In the center were two lions. One lion had a sword through it and the other holding the sword. At the center was a red ruby gem.

"Yes, but Vampstein was too busy to notice the other one missing." said Buffy.

"Vampstein?" asked Giles with a confused look on his face.

"He looked like a dead version of Einstein." said Buffy explaining the name she gave the little runaway vampire.

"I'll look further into this, is there anything else you can tell me?" said Giles

"I remember that the tomb that was robbed belonged to someone named James Xavier, I think his name was." said Buffy trying to remember anything else.

"James Xavier was a man who was a great believer in the magic arts. He made amulets and such things that could cause things to happen. He created a pair of amulets that could possibly transfer energy or power from one body to another. It could cause vulnerability and you could become more susceptible to injury. " said Giles explaining.

"Why would someone want to do that?" said Buffy.

"You could use it against the person whom it was taken from, but as long as the amulet was worn by both. I'm not sure if this is the set, but I'll do some research on it." said Giles

"Ok, call me tomorrow Giles with anything and I'll be over sometime in the evening." said Buffy as she and Angel left. They arrived at the mansion and went inside. Angel started a fire and Buffy sat down pondering what information Giles had given her. 'If these amulets got into the wrong hands, who knows what would happen.' thought Buffy.

"What are you thinking about?" said Angel as he sat down next to Buffy on the couch. He noticed Buffy was in thought.

"Oh. I was just thinking about what if the amulets got into the wrong hands. I think that there would be hell unleashed." said Buffy as she told Angel.

"Well we know don't know if they are the amulets, but if they are, they are in good hands." said Angel reassuring Buffy, that the amulets would be safe from the vamps who tried to steal them.

"We'll know more tomorrow. But for now I'm going to stop talking about them." said Buffy as she declared she'd stop talking about the amulets.

"Besides everything else, are you hungry?" said Angel.

"Nah, not really. But I am in the mood for kissing my oh so hot vampire boyfriend." said Buffy with a playful smile on her face as she moved closer to Angel.

"Really, because I was thinking the same thing." said Angel as he wrapped his arms around Buffy and they began to kiss. Before they really got into it, they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Buffy." said Angel staring into Buffy's eyes.

"I love you Angel." said Buffy as she stared into Angel's eyes and they began to kiss. The kiss became more intense and soon they found each other making their way to Angel's bedroom. They laid down on the bed and continued to kiss. After an intense session of kissing, they laid down next to each other. They didn't make love that night, but they would soon again. Buffy fell asleep in Angel's arms. She dreamt of her and Angel and no more demons to slay. Just her and Angel. That made her quite happy. Angel laid their just listening to the steady breathing of Buffy. Nothing would disturb that moment. Angel kissed Buffy on the forehead, then closed his eyes and fell asleep for a while. He knew sunrise would be soon, but he and Buffy would be here.

Right now they wouldn't worry about the amulets. What is important was each other.

**That is the end of chapter 3. I am sorry again, for not posting this chapter last week. I was having computer troubles, but that is done. So now have the villain soon to enter. What does he want with the amulets? What does this have to do with Buffy? Who is this guy or thing? You'll find out soon. If the amulets can cause such distress, than they'll have to do something with Buffy. I hope you guys like what I called our little runaway vamp, "Vampstein". I wanted to make a joke out of it, but also to show that this vampire was smart and knows what he was doing. So review, review, and I'll try not to take so long posting the next chapter. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Look out for chapter 4! LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. Now everyone knows what is beginning to develop. We have another demon, but we don't know who he is. Why does he want those amulets and what does it have to do with Buffy? This chapter will shed some light on some of your questions. So thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys rock! I know I updated a couple of days ago, but I figured I'd update sooner now. You guys needed a little treat, since I was originally going to update this weekend. Here is chapter 4. BUM BUM BUUMM! LOL Dramatic music!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Buffy woke up and realized that she was still in at Angel's. Last night, she had spent the night and then made out a little. Angel and her had found their way to his bed and fell asleep. She turned and saw Angel sleeping. Her Angel looked so peaceful and handsome, especially when he was sleeping. Buffy decided to snuggle closer to Angel. When she did, Angel began to wake up and his eyes opened.

Buffy heard Angel and looked up at him. Angel looked down at Buffy and smiled. "Good morning." said Angel as he continued to stare at the woman he loves.

"Morning Angel." said Angel as she planted a kiss on Angel's lips. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I could hear you when you woke up." said Angel.

"You need to rest, I know right now you should be asleep considering its morning." said Buffy as

"So do you have anything planned for today?" said Angel as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and nuzzled his nose against her neck.

"Other than just talking to Giles, nope." said Buffy as she began to laugh. The feeling of Angel nuzzling her, made her giggle. It felt so good. Buffy and Angel just continued to do this, until Buffy's phone rang.

"Ugh, who could it at this hour of the morning?" said Buffy not wanting to answer the phone, but she couldn't ignore the call.

"_Hello." said Buffy_

"_Good morning Buffy?" said Giles_

"_Good morning Giles. What do you need?" said Buffy not to pleasant with the fact that Giles called in the middle of something important. _

"_I had Willow and Xander assist me in further research on the amulets. We found something." said Giles in a serious tone. He went from Giles tone to the Watcher tone. _

_There was a moment of quiet before she responded "What is it?" said Buffy as she turned to Angel with a look of worry on her face. Buffy immediately put the phone on speaker so they could both listen in._

"_Well our suspicions about the amulets have been confirmed." said Giles_

"_Are you absolutely sure about this?" said Buffy hoping that this was just a mix up. _

"_Yes I am. Is Angel with you?" said Giles_

"_I'm here." said Angel"_

"_Angel did you happen to notice if a book was inside of the James Xavier's tomb?" said Giles_

"_From the looks of it, I didn't see a book." said Angel _

"_Ok, we now might have a problem on our hands. There was a book buried with him that contained the spells and chants for this particular set of amulets." said Giles informing them of what this book's content was. "Now, there were multiple books of spells for all of the know amulets he made. So he could have had any of them with him. If he has the wrong book, he can't perform the spells for these amulets." _

"_What do we do?" said Buffy _

"_Well I need both of you to come down here as soon as you can. I can't give you all the information over the phone." said Giles _

"_Ok, but we won't be there till about sunset." said Buffy _

"_That's quite alright, as long as you are here. Be safe, we don't know what this demon could be trying to do." _

"_Ok Giles." said Buffy and the phone went dead. _

Buffy placed her phone back down and turned to Angel. She knew very little about these amulets and that was what scared her. Angel could tell that she was worried and so he pulled Buffy close to him.

"Buffy, I won't let anything happen to you." said Angel as he held her.

"Whatever this demon wants, he's not going to get it." said Buffy as she tried not to worry about the situation.

"We need to know if the book was taken. Who knows, maybe they have the wrong spell book." said Angel trying to reassure Buffy. Angel got up and Buffy stood beside him. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll take you home to grab your stuff." said Angel

"You get dressed and I'll run to my house and I'll be back quickly." said Buffy

"You sure?" said Angel

"Yeah, plus I don't want to away from you." said Buffy.

"Ok, be safe." said Angel as he kissed Buffy and both them couldn't help it.

"Will do." said Buffy. Angel went to get dressed and Buffy started to go to her house.

Buffy got to her house and changed clothes. She figured that she would grab a change of close, along with her weaponry. She grabbed something to eat from the kitchen and headed out the door. She arrived back at Angel's and found him sitting down reading a book.

"I'm back." said Buffy as she set her bag down and sat next to Angel.

"Did you get everything?" said Angel as he set the book down and turned to Buffy.

"Yeah." said Buffy

"We still have time before we have to leave, want to do something?" said Angel.

"Can you train with me for a little bit. I want to be prepared to kick ass if I have to." said Buffy.

"Yeah." said Angel as they got up and walked to a clear spot to train in. Buffy and Angel trained for the remaining time. Sunset came fairly quick and Angel and Buffy met with Giles.

As they entered the library, they saw Xander and Willow sitting down looking through the books. Giles was walking around reading a book. Giles looked up and saw them coming closer.

"Buffy, Angel glad you made it." said Giles.

"So what do we have so far?" said Buffy

"Well Xander and I did some research to see what James Xavier was buried with. In the files I found, they claim that he was buried with a pair of amulets and a book with the exact same description of the amulets." said Willow as she pulled up the files on this computer.

"So we found out that the book wasn't buried in the exact coffin of our dead guy." said Xander getting in on telling them of what was found.

"Then where was it originally buried?" asked Buffy.

"The book was buried in a tomb of its own, next to James Xavier. He didn't want anyone to find the book and that's probably why last night, the vampires never found it. It was hidden in a place no one would have suspected to look." said Giles.

"So the book is hidden, basically in plain sight." said Buffy wondering about this.

"Now about the amulets. The amulets' name was translated from French and says 'To take power'. The amulets do have the power to take power from one person and transfer it to another. In this case, a demon. The person being taken from, would become susceptible to injury, become weak, and have energy drained from them." said Giles.

"So whatever is trying to use these amulets, is planning on draining someone of power." said Angel. This was all beginning to add up.

"They want to take a person with such power, energy, even skill and transfer their power to a weaker being to make it stronger." said Giles. He looked up for a moment and looked at Buffy. "They want Buffy."

"The question we need an answer to is who?" said Willow.

"It could be anyone, but considering the vampire who fled last night, could give us some clue." said Giles as he went up to his books and flipped through a book till he found what he was looking for. "The vampire you encountered last night, he is a henchmen to an evil demon named Dagadon." said Giles as showed the picture of the demon, who looked part dragon part demon.

"What would he want with the amulets?" said Buffy as she looked at the image of this demon.

"A past slayer had encountered Dagadon. The slayer wasn't able to kill him, but managed to weaken him. Since then Dagadon has been looking for a way to get his revenge on a slayer and gain power." said Giles. "Somehow, he found out about the amulets and has learned of their power. He must want to drain the power from you and seek his revenge."

"We need to find him and end him." said Buffy.

"It's not that simple. He was put in an underground tomb to keep him from ever returning to the mortal world. That tomb has been hidden for centuries, but it shouldn't be too hard to find." said Giles. "One thing you should know, if that amulet is placed on your neck, it can't be taken off. The only way for it to be taken off is for a spell from the book."

"Where is the amulet?" said Angel

"I have it in a steel box in my desk. It's safe for now." said Giles.

"We have all the clues to whose behind it now." said Buffy.

"You it was Professor Plum, in the Library, with a pipe wrench." said Xander joking.

"This is not a joke Xander. For once take things seriously." said Willow giving Xander a serious look.

"Everybody go home and get some rest. I'll call if I have any new updates." said Giles. Everybody left and Giles stayed and worked further on the situation at hand. Little did they know that 'Vampstein', was listening in on the conversation from outside the window. He saw everyone leaving and took the opportunity to get the amulet. He jumped through the window and landed in front of the table.

Upon hearing this, Giles grabbed a crucifix and went to investigate. He saw Vampstein standing there. Immediately he ran up to Giles, but Giles held up the crucifix. "Go back to where you came from. I mean it." said Giles. Vampstein backed off immediately.

"Soon. The slayer will be no more and Dagadon shall rise." said Vampstein as he fled out the window he came through.

Giles knew that something would have to be done. He knew that Buffy was in danger. He needed to inform Buffy of the incident that had occurred.

Giles would call Buffy as soon as he got home. He locked up the drawer tight. He figured Vampstein wouldn't be back yet, but he took extra precaution to try prevent him from taking the amulet.

The night was quiet, but a new evil would arise. Another evil was out there and wanted to take the slayer, but that was not going to happen.

**Now you know the identity of our secret demon. He seeks revenge against the slayer for what happened centuries ago. I hope you guys like this chapter. I figured I'll give the info on the demon and what the amulets mean. Buffy and Angel will stop this new evil, but it will be very eventful. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will update very soon. Remember to revive, review, review. Here is some info on the next chap. We have another encounter with the demon's henchmen. We get some insight from Dagadon, but it won't be focused on him. There will be of course Bangel love. I can tell you guys that Dagadon's plan will be set into motion and our heroes will fight off this evil. Enjoy and I'll update soon. THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry I didn't update at the beginning of the week. My bad. So thanks for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them. So in this chapter we'll get some more insight on Dagadon and of course more slayer action. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is chapter 5. Please review. Thanks. Lol!**

**CHAPTER 5**

In a dark underground tomb, only lit by a couple of small torches, lived the demon. Dagadon was weak and sat upon the cold ground. He had been trapped down in this disaster of a place. He became weakened and trapped down here since the late 1700s. He had been roaming Italy, when a slayer crossed paths with him. The slayer had weakened him and trapped him in this forsaken place.

Dagadon sat on the floor thinking of how all that had happened, when he suddenly heard a noise. "What do you want?!" yelled Dagadon with anger and frustration.

"It is only me sire." said vampstein as he slowly made his way into the light, as he did not want to upset his master.

"What have you found?" replied Dagadon

"I found the other amulet and I know where the book of Xavier is." said vampstein relaying the information to Dagadon.

This is exactly what Dagadon wanted to hear. "Now this slayer will pay for what the past slayer has done." said Dagadon as he attempted to get up, but failed. He was still very weakened. "The only way that we'll defeat the slayer and regain my power is to drain the slayer." he said

"How do we get the amulet on her though? She's won't fall for our tricks." said vampstein as he became very worried.

"Find a way. Besides, once it's on her, she can't escape it. The only way to take it off is to do the spell from the book." said Dagadon

"What if they find the book before we do?" said vampstein. All he was doing was question his master and Dagadon was like a short fuse.

"Well start looking! The sooner we get this taken care of the sooner I can get back to my revenge." demanded Dagadon "Now GO!".

"Yes sir, right away." said vampstein as he quickly fled the presence of the angry demon.

"Soon slayer, soon." was the last thing Dagadon before falling unconscious.

X

Buffy arrived at home. It was about 2 a.m. and she wasn't quite tired. Buffy went up to her room and changed into her comfortable clothes. She sat down on her bed, when suddenly the phone rang.

"_Hello." said Buffy_

"_Buffy?" said Giles his voice sounded serious, but you could hear that it was tinted with some panic._

"_What's wrong Giles?" said Buffy. She had just seen Giles a while ago, but something was up if he called right after they left. _

"_Vampstein was here. He must have known that the other amulet was here." said Giles_

"_Did he get it? Did he say or do anything?" said Buffy growing more and more concerned._

"_He didn't get it. He tried to run up to me, but I stopped him with the crucifix. He told me 'Soon Dagadon would rise and the slayer will fall'. He must have come up with a plan already." said Giles _

"_So, what do we do now?" said Buffy_

"_We must relocate the amulet and get to the book before they can find them. I fear that they might know where the books' location is." said Giles_

"_I can head down to the cemetery and get it before dawn." said Buffy._

"_Ok, but be safe." said Giles. _

"_Ok Giles." said Buffy and the line went dead. _

Buffy got up from her bed and changed back into another set of clothes. She went down stairs and was about to leave. She called Angel before she left.

"_Hello." said Angel_

"_Angel." said Buffy with a hint of fear in her voice._

"_Buffy what's wrong? What happened?" said Angel becoming concerned. _

"_Can you meet me at the cemetery as soon as you can?" said Buffy_

"_Yeah. What happened?" said Angel_

"_Giles had a run in with vampstein. He didn't let him get the amulet, but he thinks that he found out about where the book is." said Buffy _

"_Ok. I'm on my way." said Angel_

"_Ok." said Buffy._

After they hung up, Buffy quickly made her way out the door and in the direction of the cemetery. She knew that if this encounter just happened, then there was a small window of time to get to the book. Buffy arrived at the James Xavier's tomb and it seemed to be untouched. Buffy heard something behind her and turned around to find Angel. She was so glad to see him.

"I came as fast as I could." said Angel as they entered the tomb with a flashlight.

"We have to get the book and fast. I think someone is on their way here to get the book." said Buffy as she pointed the light at the burial chamber next to James Xavier's. Buffy kicked the wall, but it didn't even budge. Angel stood by Buffy and they both kicked into the wall. There was now a small gaping hole. As they shined the light, they could see the book, wrapped up in a cloth that looked to be very old. Angel reached in and grabbed the book. He removed the cover and found that the cover matched the description of the amulets.

"This is the book." said Angel as he looked to Buffy. Buffy found herself feeling a bit panic-stricken.

"We got to hide this somewhere." said Buffy as she looked at the book once more.

"I don't think the library is the safest place right now, especially if vampstein knows that the amulet was there." said Angel

"You're right." said Buffy "I think that we need to gather the others and figure out what to do." said Angel

"I'll call Giles and the others. I hope we don't have another run in with our little friend." said Buffy as she pulled out her phone and called the others. Angel and Buffy had the others meet them at Buffy's house. Vampstein hadn't been there and didn't know that Buffy lives there.

"Ok, so what do we got so far?" said Xander as they all sat down in the dining room. Willow sat next to Xander on the right side of the table, Angel and Buffy sat together on the left, and Giles was at the head of the table. At this time they all needed a plan.

"We have a crazed demon that's out to steal Buffy's power." said Giles.

"We need to hide the book and the amulet in a new place. Vampstein has already found out about where they were." said Buffy.

"But where though?" said Xander.

"That's why we're here Xander. What did you think we were doing baking cookies." said Willow frustrated at the obliviousness of Xander.

"Hey, no need to get sarcastic." said Xander trying to defend himself.

"Enough, alright. Now we really need to come up with a plan." said Giles as he had enough of their bickering. Immediately the two went silent.

"There is a place back at the mansion that could keep them hidden." said Angel suggesting his idea. "They don't know where that is, so that would be a plus."

"I think that idea will work. Guys?" said Buffy.

"It would be safe with Angel." said Giles showing his agreement.

"Yeah." said Willow.

"Whatever." said Xander still mad about the previous confrontation.

"We'll need to move them as soon as we can. Since it's almost dawn, we could do this in the evening." said Giles in confirmation. "I guess with that, we all need to rest up and prepare."

Giles, Willow, and Xander got up and left. The meeting was over and Angel and Buffy were the only ones left in the house. Buffy sat down and thought for a moment. Boy was this day long. Angel saw that she was stressed out and took the opportunity to talk to her.

"What's on your mind?" said Angel as he sat next to Buffy. Buffy leaned her head on Angel's shoulder and Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"This day is just getting better and better. Now the crazed demon knows where the stuff is." said Buffy as she felt frustrated at the demon.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok. Everything will be hidden at the mansion and we'll defeat Dagadon." said Angel reassuring her.

"I hope so." said Buffy.

"I will not let anything happen to you. You mean so much to me. I love you and nothing will ever change that." said Angel sweetly.

"I love too Angel. You make me feel so much better and safe. You mean so much to me." said Buffy as she rested her head against his chest. Angel rested his head on Buffy's and closed his eyes. He could just sit here forever and not move. All he needed was Buffy and his life was complete.

"Now I need you to get some rest. If we want to kill Dagadon we'll need to be charged up." said Angel looking down at Buffy. He looked into her eyes and couldn't stop.

"Ok. I better let you get some rest too." said Buffy as they both got up. Angel opened the front door, but before leaving he needed to tell Buffy something.

"When this is all over, I have a surprise for you." said Angel with a grin upon his face.

"Do I get a hint?" said Buffy curiously.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise of I told you." said Angel.

"Ok. Goodnight." said Buffy as she leaned up and kissed Angel.

"Goodnight Buffy." said Angel as they shared one more kiss. Angel left home and Buffy headed upstairs to her room. As she laid down, she looked at the claddagh ring Angel had given her. He loves her so much and knew that. She loves him with all her heart and knew that Angel would always be there, no matter what. "I love you Angel." Buffy whispered and kissed the ring. She drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Buffy woke up and felt rested. Her mother would be returning today from San Diego. The phone rang and Buffy wondered who it could be calling.

"_Hello." said Buffy _

"_Buffy it's me." said the other person on the phone. _

"_Mom. Aren't you suppose to be coming back today?" said Buffy_

"_Apparently not. There is a bad storm that is about to hit and all flights have been cancelled." said Joyce. _

"_Did they say how long they would be grounded for?" said Buffy _

"_They said it could be anywhere from 3 to 5 days till everything gets back into motion." said Joyce. _

"_That sucks." said Buffy._

"_I know, but I'll be home when this clears up. How's everything going?" said Joyce changing the subject. _

"_No, just the usual." said Buffy._

"_Ok. Well, be safe and I'll call you soon." said Joyce._

"_Ok mom. Bye." said Buffy as her mom hung up. _

Buffy didn't want to tell her mom about the demon activity going on. The last thing she wanted to do was worry her mom. It's better that her mother stays out of town a little longer so she could stay away from the cross-fire. Buffy got up and prepared for the day. She took a shower, got dress, and headed down stairs. It would be a while till they had to meet with Giles and retrieve the amulet and book. Buffy decided to go outside for a little walk. As she walked around the neighborhood, she noticed all the people out. Kids playing with their friends, adults just enjoying the day, and heck even dogs were enjoying the sunny weather. They all didn't know what was going on, they didn't know of the growing danger that was here. They all were carefree and happy, and Buffy wanted to keep it that way. Buffy went back home and just practiced on her slaying skills for a little while. The rest of the day was uneventful.

Sunset came around and Buffy went to the library to meet Giles. As she got there, it was empty. She was there early just in case any unexpected visitors dropped by. She sat in Giles' office to keep close to the amulet and book. She sat there and just thought, until she was pulled away from her thoughts by a thump. She got up and stuck her head out from behind the door. Nothing was there, but she did hear a noise. She walked up to some of the bookshelves in the back of the library. Nothing yet, until she had seen a book lying on the floor. It must of fallen off of the shelf, but how? Buffy didn't think twice about it, instead she just picked up the book and put it back.

"I wonder what could have done that." said Buffy thinking to herself. She walked to the front of the shelves and towards the steps, when suddenly something struck her. Buffy fell to the ground, unconscious. Standing behind her, with a large book in his hands, was vampstein. He had struck Buffy in the back of the head. He set the book down and ran to Giles's office to get the precious items. He broke into Giles' desk and took the amulet and Xavier's book. He gave a wicked grin and headed back out to where Buffy laid unconscious. He knelt down next to Buffy and slipped the amulet around her neck. He then opened up the book turned to "_l'incantesimo di collocamento"_ which meant 'The placement spell' and read:

"_Posizionare questo amulet su questo host. Per che non deve essere rimosso fino a quando letto l'incantesimo di rimozione." _Which translated from Italian to:

'Place this amulet on this host. To that shall not be removed until read the spell of removal.' On the amulet, the lions' eyes lit up a bright yellow and then faded. With that vampstein fled back to Dagadon. He knew that he would be pleased to hear of the news. He knew that Dagadon wouldn't have the transfer spell performed right away, he wanted vampstein to do just the placement spell. He wanted to send that as a message that soon the spell would be done.

Buffy was still unconscious in the library. Somebody would finder her there soon and find out what happened to her. Till then, Buffy was helpless.

**OH MY GOSH! One of the spells was placed on Buffy. The others have to get there soon. Who do you think will find Buffy? Review and tell me who you think it is. So, I hope you liked the chapter. It took time to think of. I didn't want the BIG spell to be cast right away, that would be rushing it. So I hope you like and please review, review, review. Thanks for all the awesome reviews again. Thanks. Chapter 6 coming soon to screens near you. Lol! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE! Thank you for the nice and awesome reviews. You guys rock. I know some people have been asking for me to post the next chap ASAP and I am. Here is chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy and remember. Review, REVIEW, review. Thanks. Enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 6**

Angel was walking to the library. He decided to get there early just to get there early. As Angel walked in, he didn't notice anything at first. But, then when he looked towards the stairs he spotted a figure on the floor. The figure was a female, small, and blonde. It was Buffy. Angel's eyes widened as he saw that it was Buffy lying on the floor. He ran up the stairs to Buffy's side. He gently held Buffy in his arms, as he didn't know the extent of her injuries.

"Buffy, Buffy, wake up." said Angel in a panicked voice. Who could have done such a thing. Angel looked down and what he had seen worried him. He saw the amulet around Buffy's neck and by the look of it, the spell must have been placed. Angel gently picked up Buffy and walked out of the library to the nurses office. As he went, he ran into Giles.

"Angel, what happened to Buffy?" asked Giles.

"I don't know. I went into the library and I found her on the floor unconscious, with the amulet around her neck." said Angel as he explained the situation to Giles. "I think that the placement spell might have been placed on her." Angel had done some reading about the amulets and found some info. A placement spell had to be performed before any other spell could be. He also knew that the transfer spell had been done, the amulets gem would be constantly glowing a red glow. As far as Angel knew, no other spell had been performed.

They walked into the nurse's office and Angel carefully set Buffy down on a bed. Giles looked over Buffy to see what was wrong. "I think that whoever did this, struck her in the back of the head." said Giles.

"That could be. There was a book lying next her when I found her." said Angel recalling what the book that was lying on the floor.

"She should wake up soon. Stay with her Angel. Willow, Xander, and I need to start hunting Dagadon down, before he can perform any spells." said Giles.

"You're sure about this?" said Angel wondering if that was the best decision for Giles to make.

"Yes. Buffy can't be alone by herself right now. She has the amulet on and Dagadon needs to be found before any harm can be invoked." said Giles as he began to walk out of room.

Angel turned back to Buffy and held her hand. He wasn't going anywhere and he would make sure that the amulet was rid of.

As Giles walked back to the library, Willow and Xander came walking up. "We need to get to work fast. The amulet was placed on Buffy and there's no telling when Dagadon could have the transfer spell performed." said Giles explaining everything before anyone spoke.

"Ok, but where is Buffy?" said Willow as she didn't see Buffy around.

"She was hit on the head and is unconscious. Angel is with her." said Giles as they walked into the library. "Willow can you research and find a spell that can track where the fiend went?"

"Yes Giles." said Willow as she was willing to do whatever she had to in order to help her friends. Willow grabbed a few books and began researching vigorously. She knew a lot and figured that she would find what they needed soon.

"Xander I need you to look up the tomb of Dagadon. We need whatever hints we can in order to find him." said Giles.

"Will do." said Xander as he grabbed a book and began flipping through it. Giles grabbed a book and began researching the spell that had been placed on Buffy. He was the Watcher and would help his Slayer no matter what.

They looked and looked through all the books and information. Then they struck gold.

"I found something." said Willow. Giles and Xander redirected their attention to Willow. They walked up to her and found that she was looking at a book of spells. "There is a tracking spell. It can track the steps of anybody who was in the room."

"Good job Will." said Xander with a bit of excitement.

"Can you perform it?" asked Giles. Time was precious and they needed to find Dagadon.

"Oh yes. It's a simple spell. It will give you a trail of our visitor and can be followed." said Willow explaining the process.

"Alright. Have you found anything Xander?" said Giles looking towards him.

"No, other than that Dagadon could be buried somewhere in Sunnydale." said Xander.

"Willow." said Giles

"I'm ready." said Willow. She knew that Giles wanted her to perform the spell. "Track the one whom we seek. The one who entered this very place. Show me the trail of the one whom serves Dagadon." Willow chanted and waved her hands and seconds later an image of the culprit appeared. It was vampstein. They saw how he had hit Buffy and placed the spell. Then they had seen him exit the building.

"Ok, let's follow this. Vampstein should lead us to Dagadon." said Giles. They hurried and followed the tracking image out the building. They didn't want to lose the lead.

Angel sat next to Buffy in the room. She still hadn't woken up. Angel looked down to Buffy and held her closer and tighter to him. "Buffy, please wake up." whispered Angel into Buffy's ear.

Buffy slowly began to stir. Her head was hurting, but not like last time. She slowly began to open her eyes. She saw Angel and smiled. "Angel." said Buffy as she slowly sat up.

"Buffy are you ok?" said Angel as he pulled Buffy close and kissed her forehead.

Buffy moved slightly and heard a clinging sound. She looked down and her eyes grew big with worry. "The amulet" said Buffy as she began to panic. She tried to yank the amulet off, but it didn't budge.

"Do you remember what happened?" said Angel.

"I heard a sound, found a book on the floor, and then something hit my head and I was out. Vampstein had to have done this. He is the only one who can perform the spells for Dagadon." said Buffy. She was in panic. She knew what would happen if the spell had been cast.

"Calm down Buffy. The transfer spell hasn't been set yet. We would know." said Angel trying to comfort her. "Giles and the others are looking for Dagadon's tomb as we speak."

"Have they found anything yet?" said Buffy calming down. She leaned against Angel and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think so. I saw them leave just a while ago, that might mean they found a lead." said Angel.

"Ok." said Buffy as she willed herself to calm down. "The sooner we find Dagadon the better."

"We'll find him." said Angel as he held Buffy close to him. Buffy laid her head on his chest and she closed her eyes.

Giles, Willow, and Xander followed the tracks all the way to a tomb. The tracks ended inside of a dim lit tomb.

"Well that's just great. The trail went cold." said Xander being quite negative. I guess he felt the need to give up.

"No, there has to be something here that gets us back on track." said Giles being more optimistic. Everyone looked around the tomb and found nothing yet. Willow saw a stone pushed out of the wall. She pushed the stone and an opening in the wall formed.

"We're back in business." said Xander as they were back on the trail.

Giles hushed Xander as they made their way down the tunnel. It was dark and dusty in the tunnel. There was little space to move around. As they came closer, there was a light and sounds of voices. The gang went just close enough to hear and see what was going on, but far enough not to be seen. They saw a lard scaly figure sitting on the floor. His skin was blue, he had claws on his hands, and he then had human parts as well. That was there demon. That was Dagadon.

"When shall we perform the spell sire?" said Vampstein as he paced the cold tomb.

"Soon. The slayer and her group have already received the message. They know I mean business." said Dagadon as he just sat there. "Tomorrow, you will perform the spell and I shall drain the slayer."

The gang heard the entire ordeal. They had to stop him before it was too late. Xander's foot slipped and a few small pebbles rolled and made sound that was heard by the demons.

"Someone is here with us." said Dagadon. Vampstein went around the corner and was met by a punch to the face by Xander. Upon hearing this, Dagadon summoned two other vampires to attack. The vamps came out and began attacking the others. The gang did their best to hold off the vamps. While they were occupied, vampstein was flipping through the spell book. He was in need of a spell to get rid of the gang. He came to a spell that was to his liking and chanted. "_Trasporto di coloro tornare da dove sono venuti." _He looked to the gang and they were sucked into a portal. They landed up back in the library.

"The spell needs to be cast sooner, so we can deal with them the next time they come around." said Dagadon as he ordered his loyal minion to prepare.

"Yes sire." said Vampstein.

Back in the library, the gang was getting up and figuring out the next move. "Well we know who cast the placement spell on Buffy." said Willow as they took their seats at the table.

"Dagadon won't leave his tomb, which will give us a chance to strike again." said Giles.

"Let's tell Buffy. She needs to hear what's going." said Willow suggesting the idea. The gang walked out of the library and to the nurses office. As they got close to they drew closer, they could hear voices. They could make out Angel's voice and then a voice that sounded like Buffy's. They walked in and saw Angel and Buffy talking.

"Hey guys." said Buffy as she and Angel turned towards the door.

"Are you alright Buffy?" said Giles. He was her Watcher and needed to know these things.

"Yeah, except for the amulet thing." said Buffy as she tried to remain calm. Angel placed his hand on Buffy's. She looked into his eyes and knew what he was saying. Angel smiled to her and Buffy gave a reassuring smile back.

"We were able to find Dagadon's tomb. But when we got there, we got into a scrap with his minions." said Willow.

"The black magic vampire aka Vampstein, cast a spell and sent us back here." said Xander in a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"We weren't able to retrieve the book, but Dagadon won't be leaving anytime soon." said Giles trying to be a somewhat helpful.

Buffy sat there and pondered for a moment. "What do we now?" said Buffy. For once her life, Buffy was the one asking what to do. Usually it was the other way around, but this time was different. She felt a bit helpless not knowing what the next move would be.

"Well we over heard them speaking of their original plan. They would perform the spell tomorrow, but since this evenings events, I fear they may take action even sooner then we'd like." said Giles. He looked to Buffy and made her more fearful. He seemed to have made the situation go from bad to worse."We just need to retrieve the book before they cast the spell."

"Ok and I do you propose we do that?" said Xander. His comments were just getting more and more rude.

"Enough Xander." said Willow. She then turned towards the group. "We go back to the tomb and go prepared with some magic of my own." Everyone looked around to each other. This idea sounded pretty good, but would it be enough.

"What the heck. It's worth trying. We're running out of options. So, go for it Willow." said Buffy. She knew that there wasn't much that they could do now. She had faith that Willow would do what she could.

"Sounds good." said Angel in agreement. Anything to help Buffy.

"Well, then it's settled. We need to leave now then, but we may need some provisions." said Giles as everyone began walking out of the room. Angel walked with his arms around Buffy to make sure she was ok. They arrived at the library and Giles went and grabbed some of the heavy artillery. He had a duffle bag full of knives, swords, axes, maces, and more.

"What, do you run an army surplus Giles?" said Xander impressed by the amount of weaponry the Watcher had.

"Well, when you are the Watcher of the Slayer, it's a good idea to have as much weaponry as possible." said Giles as he pulled out a cross bow and a few stakes. Giles got what he needed to and the gang headed for the exit.

"Buffy I think it'd be best if you stay here. If he performs the spell in the middle of battle something could happen to you." said Giles.

"Fine." said Buffy giving in easily to Giles.

"Angel, will you stay with her?" said Giles asking the vampire.

"Of course." said Angel.

"We'll be back soon. Be careful and don't leave." said Giles. He knew Buffy didn't want to miss out on any of the action, but her life was in danger now.

Angel walked Buffy over to the table and sat down. "What do we do now?" said Buffy. She tried to think of something that they could do until the gang returned.

"I know one thing we could do." said Angel as he sat on the chair and Buffy joined him on his lap. They began kissing and that was so sweet.

"Now this I can do." said Buffy as she and Angel continued to kiss.

Meanwhile, Dagadon summoned his minion, vampstein. Vampstein was quietly waiting for the signal to cast the spell.

"It is time." said Dagadon with a wicked smile.

"Yes sire." said vampstein. He opened the book and flipped to the passage that Dagadon had appointed to him.

"_Prendere la Potenza ed energia dall'host. Da un corpo all'altro lasciare un altro essere rafforzato nuovamente." _Translated says "Take the power and energy from the host. From one body to another let the other be strengthened once again."

The spell was set and everyone would know now. As Angel and Buffy sat in the library, Buffy felt a jolt hit her from the inside. She fell backwards in her chair and lay on the floor in pain. Angel quickly got Buffy. He put her head in his arms and tried to see what was wrong.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" said Angel concerned.

"It… hurts…" said Buffy as she was gasping. The pain she felt was hurting her so much, that she could barely speak. Angel looked down and noticed the amulet. The eyes and the gem were glowing consistently red.

"Oh no." whispered Angel as he couldn't take his eyes off the amulet.

"What?" said Buffy as she slowly began to feel the pain subside.

"The spells been cast. It l will begin to effect you and will take your power." said Angel. He didn't want this to be happening, especially to Buffy.

"What do we do now?" said Buffy as she stayed laying in Angel's arms. Tears were welling up on the edge of her eyes.

"We'll do something. I'm not going to let him hurt you." said Angel as he saw Buffy beginning to cry. He gently wiped the tears away from her eyes and stroked her cheek. Angel pulled Buffy close to him and tried to soothe her. It made Angel sad to see the person he loves in pain. He'd stop this one way or another.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was sad at the end. The spell is cast and now things will begin to happen. Review, please, review people. I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for all the reviews. LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating sooner. But, there is no time like the present. So I wanted to say thanks for all your awesome reviews. I really do appreciate them. Reading them makes me happy. So I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy chapter 7. Also before I let you go on, I wanted to say I'm posting another Bangel story. I can't tell you exactly what it's about. I guess you'll have to find out. Lol! Enjoy # 7.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Giles, Willow and Xander ran all the way back to the tomb. They hoped that Dagadon hadn't cast the spell, but little did they know what had happened. As they ran up to the tomb, Willow's phone was buzzing in her pocket.

"_Hello." said Willow_

"_Willow, hurry and put Giles on." said Angel_

"_Ok" said Willow. She handed the phone to Giles. "It's Angel."_

"_Angel?" said Giles as he began speaking._

"_Giles something's happened to Buffy." said Angel as he sat next Buffy holding her in his arms._

"_What happened? Did it happen?" said Giles with a panic-stricken voice. _

"_By it you mean the spell, yes. He cast the spell." said Angel_

"_Has she experienced anything yet?" said Giles needing to know more on his slayers current condition. _

"_No, not yet." said Angel_

"_Ok, keep her calm and if anything changes you'll know what to do." said Giles._

"_Ok, but you guys have to hurry back soon. I don't when it will happen, but this needs to be dealt with head on." said Angel_

"_Ok." said Giles and the phone disconnected. _

Giles turned back to the gang. They could tell that something went wrong and from what they heard him say, they knew what had happened.

"Oh no." was all that Willow could say. Her best friend was now doomed if they didn't reverse the spell.

"We have to find them and the book." said Giles as they made their way into the tomb. As they got in there, they noticed that it was empty. Dagadon couldn't have gone far, he wasn't at full strength.

"We're too late." said Willow as she felt like all hope was lost.

"What do we do?" said Xander for once asking the right question.

"They couldn't have gone far. Dagadon must have been relocated until the transfer is fulfilled." said Giles. "We need to go back, check on Buffy and think of a plan. He will be going after her."

"Right now, it feels like we are completely helpless." said Willow.

"Don't think that way. We'll find the book, reverse the spell and all will be better again." said Giles trying to be at least hopeful. "Let's go" and with that they left.

They arrived back at the library and found Angel and Buffy sitting down. Angel sat on the carpeted part of the floor and in his lap was Buffy. Her head was against his chest, but she wasn't sleeping. She looked worried, but managed to keep calm, especially with Angel.

"Buffy are you alright?" said Giles as he walked up to the couple, but didn't want to frighten her.

"No I'm not. Right now I'm just trying to remain calm." said Buffy. She was trying her best to keep clam and not thinking so much about the current situation.

"Has there been any changes?" said Giles, not wanting to ask too many question and upset Buffy.

Buffy tensed up a bit. She didn't want to have to answer and she didn't want this to be happening. Angel put his hands on Buffy's and Buffy looked up and smiled. Angel knew just how to calm and soothe his girl. "No. Not yet at least." said Buffy.

"We need to do some research on this. Figure out a timeline on the events and stop Dagadon from gaining complete power." said Giles.

"I'm going to take Buffy home." said Angel as he got up and held Buffy by his side.

"Ok. I think that would be best." said Giles.

"Call if anything happens or if you need anything." said Willow. She wanted to make sure that they could do everything possible to return Buffy to normal.

With that, Buffy and Angel left and head home. Buffy was silent the entire way home. She thought about what could happen to her. She didn't want think about that, but that's what caused her worries. Not knowing. Angel looked over to Buffy and saw the saddened look on her face. He took her hand in his and stopped her just in front of her house. Angel put his other hand under Buffy's chin and tilted her head up so he could see her face.

"Buffy we'll beat this thing." said Angel and Buffy looked into his eyes. Buffy was feeling a bit more comforted but she couldn't contain the worry she felt.

"I'm scared. I don't want this demon to drain me." said Buffy as she and Angel entered the house. They went up to Buffy's room and sat on her bed.

"I won't let that happen to you Buffy. That jackass will pay for what he is doing to you." said Angel. Buffy smiled a little. She knew Angel would do that, especially for her. Angel looked down to Buffy and noticed a tear had dropped from her eyes. Angel gently wiped away the tear away. He didn't like it when Buffy was upset.

"Angel, will you stay with me?" said Buffy. She knew that she didn't want to be alone, especially if something happened.

"Yes." said Angel in a gentle voice. He leaned back and Buffy lay against his chest. She fell asleep in Angel's arms and Angel rested up as well. Even though the sun would come out, he wasn't leaving Buffy alone. He would stay in the house, where it would be shaded and dark enough. Buffy woke up hearing the crackling of thunder. The storm must have been spreading all the way up to Sunnydale. School was closed due to the storm and they didn't want to put the students' life at risk. As Buffy began to move, something felt off. Her body was slightly aching and she knew she never really felt this way before. She turned to see Angel was asleep. She smiled and got up. She tried to shake off the weak feeling, but knew she couldn't ignore it forever. Angel woke up and noticed that Buffy had gotten up. He went down stair and found her sitting in the kitchen, fumbling with a piece of toast. Angel came around and kissed Buffy on the head.

"How you feeling Buffy?" said Angel. He sat down in the chair next to Buffy.

"Ok, I guess. I woke up feeling a bit achy. It's probably nothing." said Buffy as she just moved her toast around. She didn't really eat it.

"Are you sure." said Angel. The symptom she just described sounds just like the starting stage of the spell. At first you'll experience minor symptoms like weakness, aches, and minor headaches. But then, it will get worst. Angel remembered reading about this and he hoped it wasn't the spell, but most likely it was.

"The rain should keep it nice a shaded today." said Buffy changing the topic from spells to weather.

"Which means I can stay with you the whole day." said Angel as he leaned in and kissed Buffy. They kissed and this was something Buffy needed. A short time after the kiss, they planned on heading to the library. They knew that they couldn't walk so they drove Joyce's car. Angel got into the driver's seat and Buffy in the passenger's seat and they headed off. The rain wasn't too bad, but it varied from time to time. They didn't have problems driving in the rain. They made it to the school and ran inside the building. As they entered the school, they had little to rain touch them. Luckily for them they had an umbrella. They walked down the halls and entered the library. Giles was sitting at the table reading.

"I didn't know that librarians actually stayed in the library on days off or in service days." said Buffy. She was still able to joke and cover up how her body was feeling.

"Well, I do quite enjoy the library. That's beside the point, how are you?" said Giles cutting the conversation straight to his point.

"I'm ok, except that I feel a bit achy and weak." said Buffy as she sat down on the table. Angel came up and stood by her side.

"That sounds like the effects of the spell. I think it'd be best if we keep you here. Dagadon could come after you and you are in no condition to fight." said Giles.

"But I feel fine." said Buffy as she protested to Giles' idea.

"Buffy, slayers don't really ever get sick. It's rare. If you are beginning to develop these symptoms, then it could seriously do something to you." said Giles as he tried to get through to Buffy.

"Giles I want to be able to fight this demon and be myself again." said Buffy as she began to show her concerns. "I don't want to feel vulnerable. I'm scared, ok." Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy and she leaned into his embrace. She buried her face into his shirt and slightly cried.

"She's going through a lot Giles. She just wants to be herself again." said Angel trying to reason with Giles.

"I know." said Giles. "Buffy, I'm sorry you feel this way. I should have considered your feelings." Giles was speaking considerately and apologetically. He wanted the best for his slayer. He didn't like to see her this way either and that's why he wanted her to stay out of the battle. He didn't want to risk losing his slayer who also felt like a daughter to him.

Buffy wiped away some of the tears and looked to Giles with a forgiving look. "I'm sorry Giles. It's just that this is really freaky for me." said Buffy. "I wish I could go out and fight."

"I know, but everyone needs you to be safe." said Angel as he tried to reassure his girlfriend.

"I know and that's why I think it'd be best if I just stay out of battle." said Buffy. She knew it would be hard to stay away from slaying until the spell was broken, but she had to.

"That is very good choice." said Giles with relief overcoming him.

"But if there is anything that I can do, please tell me. I want to help as much as I can." said Buffy.

"I will." said Giles. "For now, we'll do some research. Willow and Xander should be by shortly to begin with the search." Just as Giles said that, they came walking into the library.

"Did someone say my name." said Xander walking in. He was acting as if he owned the place. He was then snapped out of his attitude with an elbowing from Willow.

"Mr. I'm-into-myself, We're here for a reason and not for your imaginary publicity stunt." said Willow. Xander was so into himself sometimes that she had to knock some sense into him. "How are you Buffy?" said Willow turning to her other best friend.

"Ok, for now." said Buffy as she avoided freaking out again.

"What do you mean?" said Willow turning concerned.

"She is beginning to feel some of the minor effects of the spell. It's only a matter of time before the more serious ones come into play." said Giles. "That is why we need to find were Dagadon has fled to and find the book."

"Anything to help." said Willow as she grabbed a book and began flipping through it vigorously. Everybody joined in and began too. It felt like hours going from book to book. Everyone sat there continuing on with research. Buffy was beginning to feel even more sick. Aside from the aches and weakness, she was feeling a bit dizzy, had a headache come on and began to burn up. She laid her head down on the table and tried to fight the feeling. Angel turned to Buffy and saw that she began to look even worse than before.

"Buffy." said Angel. Buffy turned her head and Angel saw that she was getting worse. He put his hand on her head and felt that her head was getting hot. "You're burning up." Angel picked up Buffy and made his way to the nurse's office. He laid Buffy on a nearby bed and immediately went to a medicine chest. He flipped through all the medicine until he found the aspirin. He got bottled water and sat down next to Buffy. "Take these, It should bring your fever down." said Angel as he handed Buffy the medicine. Buffy took the medicine and laid back for a moment. Willow came in a moment later wondering what had happened.

"What happened to her?" said Willow.

"She's getting worse. We need to find the spell book before anything else takes place." said Angel as he turned to Buffy and saw her in pain. "Stay here with her, please. I need to talk to Giles."

"Sure." said Willow as Angel left the room and proceeded to the library. Angel ran in Giles immediately looked up.

"What's going on?" said Giles as he set his book down and walked to Angel.

"She's getting worse. She's burning up, dizzy, and has a headache. We need to find the book." said Angel. If the book wasn't found soon enough, then Buffy wouldn't be Buffy.

"We need Willow to perform a spell and find the hideout again, that'll give us a better chance at getting the book back." said Giles. Angel nodded and ran back to Buffy. Willow just sat there keeping Buffy company.

"Willow, Giles needs you to perform a spell to find Dagadon." said Angel as he went over to Buffy. She was sound asleep for now, but she still was sick.

"Ok." said Willow, but she was worried now more than ever. Willow left and Angel held onto Buffy's hands.

"You're going to get batter Buffy." said Angel as he kissed her hand and put it up to his cheek.

Willow ran back into the library and opened up a book. She found a spell that would allow her to see Dagadon and near location. "Ok guys, here goes nothing." she said and then began to chant the spell. "Show us the one we seek, the one named Dagadon. Show us the place he dwells, the place where we might find him now." In front of them appeared an image, an image of Dagadon. He was certainly getting stronger by the looks of it. He was in a room that looked like the factory. That was where they would go.

"Now we know that Dagadon is at the factory. We need to get there ASAP." said Giles and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I got a few spells up my sleeve just in case." said Willow as they headed out of the library. Giles made quick stop to see Buffy. He entered the room and found her sleeping.

"Angel, we found him." said Giles.

"Ok, I'll let you guys know if anything changes." said Angel as he whispered. He didn't want to wake Buffy up from her rest.

"Ok, we'll be back soon." said Giles and he left. Angel returned to his seat next to Buffy. Her head was still hot, but not as much as before. He sat there and held her tightly. Moments later Angel heard a ringing sound. He reached over and saw that Buffy's phone was getting an incoming call.

"_Hello." said Angel whispering._

"_Angel?" said Joyce on the phone. _

"_Hello Mrs. Summers." said Angel. Joyce knew about Angel and loved that Buffy had him._

"_Where's Buffy?" said Joyce wondering where her daughter could be._

"_She's sleeping. She was somewhat tired so she decided to rest for a little bit." said Angel. He couldn't tell her what was going on. He didn't want to worry her. _

"_Ok, can you tell her I called and that I'll call her soon." said Joyce._

"_I will. Be safe." said Angel. _

"_Thanks Angel." said Joyce and the phone call ended. _

Angel set the phone down and turned back to Buffy. She was still asleep and Angel hoped that they could reverse the spell soon. He wouldn't give up on Buffy, never. He loves her so much that he would do anything for her.

**That is chapter 7 everyone. I hope you liked it. There are still more chapters to come, so don't think that it will end in the next one. I wanted to say thanks again. Your awesome review make me happy. Review, review, review people. I will post the next chapter soon. Either tomorrow or the day after. Thanks for being awesome! Lol! GO BANGEL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter. The effects are taking place on Buffy and they are becoming very extreme. So, thanks to all of you for being so patient. I wanted to say have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! So now we have chapter 8. Please enjoy and review. Thanks to all of you for liking and reviewing. Lol! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

Buffy stirred slowly. She felt so terrible, she still had the fever that continued to linger, she still felt very much weak, and her head was hurting. She moved around slightly and felt something holding on to her. She knew the familiar grasp, it was her dear Angel. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him, his eyes were closed and he was stroking her arm. Angel felt Buffy move and he looked to see her waking up.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" said Angel in a gentle voice. Buffy repositioned herself and turned and leaned into Angel. She laid her head on his chest and inhaled Angel's scent.

"I still don't feel too pretty." said Buffy as she closed her eyes and just relaxed.

"This will be taken care of soon." said Angel as he continued to stroke Buffy's arm.

"Where are the others?" asked Buffy.

"They went after Dagadon, they found him hiding again." said Angel as he relayed the information to his girl. Buffy's eyes watered slightly, every time she thought of this situation, she just wanted to yell, but she was scared and that's why she cried. Angel noticed that Buffy remained silent and he turned and saw Buffy a bit teary.

"Don't cry Buffy, we'll get through this." said Angel as he pulled Buffy closer to him. His girlfriend was upset and he would do anything to make her feel better.

"Sorry, it's just that, I don't feel like me. I hate this." said Buffy crying a little more. She buried her face into Angel's chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You are you, we'll kick Dagadon's ass back to hell and he'll be gone." said Angel as he comforted her.

"Ok." said Buffy perking up a bit.

"I need you to rest a little while longer." said Angel. Buffy turned up to Angel and she nodded.

"Ok. I love Angel." said Buffy as she kissed Angel. Angel kissed Buffy back and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I love Buffy." said Angel, then he looked down to Buffy and she looked up at him with her dazzling eyes. "Rest my love." Buffy closed her eyes and just rested.

Giles, Willow, and Xander drove up to the factory in Giles' car. "Well, back to this disaster area." said Xander commenting from the back seat. They had many battles here. The attempt to revive the master is one of the major events. The gang got out of the car and proceeded to the factory. Night had come and they could feel a dark and evil feeling as they got closer to the factory.

"We need a plan not to get killed." said Xander. They had stopped in front of the entrance and tried to throw a plan together. With the little time that had, they needed to think fast.

"We need to quietly creep in. Xander you'll take the back entrance, Willow there is a fire escape and should lead you to the upper level. I'll take the front, now we get in, get the book, and get out without begin noticed. Now if anyone gets into a situation you know what to do." said Giles. Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to their locations. Xander went around back and found the back entrance. He quietly opened the door and slid in without a sound. He crept around quietly as there were vamps around the factory. Xander could see in the middle of the room was Dagadon and vampstein. Xander quickly hid behind a pile of boxes and had a clear view of the demon. Willow proceeded to climb up the fire escape and went through the window. She crawled through the window and found herself on the second floor of the factory. No one was up there and she was in position to where she could see what was going on down below. As far as she could see, Dagadon was at the center, vampstein by his side, and a few vamps were walking the radius of him. She looked over and saw Xander hidden in a convenient spot. He wasn't in any danger, but they needed to work fast. Willow crouched down or laid on the floor and remained as silent as possible. Giles knew that the front entrance would be the most revealing, but he would get through without a sound. Giles crept in the front entrance and quickly noticed the vamps walking the area. He crouched down behind a machine. He waited till he found a safer spot to position himself in.

Dagadon sat on the floor and by the looks he was getting stronger. "Everything is coming along fine sire. Soon you'll be at full strength." said Vampstein as he stood next to his master.

"Good. When I get to full strength, we'll take over this world." said Dagadon. "But first we'll pay the slayer a little visit." Dagadon would be at full power soon and that would mean plenty of trouble especially if Buffy wasn't there to take him out.

"She is draining master. I can sense it." said Vampstein. He needed to revive his sire to full health.

"Good. Now all we need to do is wait to strike at the right time." said Dagadon. "Before the transfer is complete, I want to see the look on the slayer's face as she is drained of her last bit of energy." with a wicked smile and the most gruesome laugh. Upon hearing this, the gang saw the book on the table and jumped out from their hiding spots.

"You'll never complete the spell Dagadon, the slayer is more powerful than you think." said Giles as he held out a crucifix to the vamps that crept towards them. They immediately backed away from the gang and growled.

"Well, your slayer will die soon." said Dagadon short and to the point.

"Over our dead bodies." said Xander and the few vamps began surrounding them. "Maybe now wasn't the best time to say that." Xander swallowed hard after his words would be taken literally.

"You think." said Willow as they crowded into a tight circle, with their backs against each other.

"We need to fight for Buffy." said Giles and then the vamp kicked the crucifix out of his hand. "NOW!" he yelled and they immediately sprung into action. One vamp grabbed Xander by the collar and threw him back. Xander landed on the floor and got back up.

"Ok, one, ouch. Two you're going to get it." said Xander and he punched a vamp in the face. The vamp flew backwards and onto the floor. "AHHHH!" yelled Xander as he ran and staked the vamp. "That's what I thought." said Xander thinking that it was cool.

Willow was dealing pretty well with her vamp. She was controlling the area around her with her magic. She lifted up a box with her mind power and threw it at her vamp. He fell to the floor, but sprang back up. He ran at Willow and was stopped by a stake floating mid-air. The vamp looked down and saw the stake plunged into his chest. Willow smiled and her vamp was gone. "Cake." said Willow.

Giles was handling his vamp well, considering the fighting skills he knew. Giles kicked his vamp, but his vamp was putting up a fight. The vamp swung at Giles, but missed. Giles kicked the vamp in the stomach and he stumbled back. The vamp ran and jumped and threw Giles to the ground. The vamp jumped on Giles, but couldn't land a hit. Giles pulled out a stake and stuck the vamp in the back. Giles stood up and wiped himself from the dusting. Suddenly, a power hit them and they were thrown back. Still in the center, Dagadon had his hand stuck out, but then weakened.

"Master, that power surge drained you fifty percent." said Vampstein.

"I know, but I need to get somewhere close by to strike when ready." said Dagadon as he felt drained.

"We need to get you out of here and fast sire. You'll be powerful sooner than you think." said Vampstein. With a few words, vampstein sent his sire disappearing. Vampstein stood before then gang and spoke with warning words.

"You better get back to your slayer, she'll be drained soon." said vampstein with a crazy smile. "The clock is ticking and soon she'll be gone." Vampstein fled the building and left the gang alone. He was gone. They only could imagine what was going to happen.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. It was a bit shorter than the others, but the rest will be long as usual. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You guys make my day. I'll update soon. Thanks again. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from me to all of you! Lol!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I haven't posted sooner, but now I have. So we're nearing the' Big showdown in little Sunnydale' lol ****. That was a joke, so we are nearing the major battle. So please stick with me. After everything, there will be more going on, but that is for later. So, I don't want to keep you waiting. Here is chapter 9. Thanks everyone! GO BANGEL!**

**CHAPTER 9**

The gang hadn't gotten back yet, but nothing had happened. Buffy still remained sleeping, but she was getting even worse. Her skin was getting pale, her fever had spiked, and she was weakened so dramatically. Angel got up and went to the sink to wet a cloth. The cold water would help somewhat, but it wouldn't be enough. Angel walked back to Buffy's side and gently placed the cloth on her forehead. Buffy willed her eyelids to open as much as possible. All she could do was squint. Her body was hurting her more than ever and she could tell by the look on Angel's face that she was getting worse.

"How bad is it?" said Buffy. Although she couldn't show her fear, she felt it and it was building up.

"You got a bit more worse." said Angel. He helped Buffy's hand and gently stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb. "They should be back soon." Angel knew what Buffy was thinking. The others were on their way back, after the uneventful meet up with Dagadon. Buffy laid there and gently nodded her head, with what little strength she had. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check the library to see if they're back, ok." said Angel and with another weak nod Angel went off to the library. He walked through the doors and still it remained empty. Angel walked up to the table and just saw all the books they were going through. Angel knew that everyone was doing their best, but it had to be better. Angel wasn't going to lose Buffy, he would die for her if he had to. Angel and Buffy would spend eternity with each other. Angel's thoughts were interrupted when the library door opened up. The gang came in and they looked beat up.

"Did you get it?" said Angel. He walked up to the group and they shook their heads.

"They escaped and said they would arrive to see Buffy fall soon." said Willow in a saddened tone.

"How is Buffy?" said Giles to Angel. Angel looked down and didn't want to say.

"She's gotten worse and she has little strength." said Angel as he waved for the others to follow him. They went out into the hall and into the nurse's office where Buffy was sleeping. Everyone gathered around the weakened slayer. At the sight of seeing her best friend laying there, Willow began to cry. Xander held Willow close and comforted her as best he could.

"By gosh. She is worsening, soon she'll be worse and then…" said Giles, but he couldn't finish his sentence. "We need to figure this out once in for all. They are giving us the slip around and it is intended to stop." Giles was very serious.

"There is nothing left." said Xander. "Buffy's going to die, which means we need to prepare to fight on our own."

"What the hell is wrong with you." said Angel angered at the remark Xander spewed out of his mouth.

"It's true." said Xander as he didn't want to say it, but it's what he was feeling.

"She has fought through so much and now everyone is giving up on her." add Angel. "Well, I won't." He looked down and saw that Buffy still remained asleep.

"We're not all like you Xander, we don't give up so easily." said Willow backing Angel up. She thought Xander would be different, but apparently he was showing his true colors.

"I'm just telling you." said Xander with a smart ass comment. He leaned against the wall and hung his head.

"Damn it Xander enough." said Giles enraged by it as well. "Buffy wouldn't give up so we don't give up on her. Now, either you stay positive or other repercussions will be enforced." By repercussions, Giles meant that Angel would kick his ass for his attitude.

Knowing Xander, he didn't want to get his ass kicked, especially by Angel. Xander pondered his thoughts for the moment. He didn't mean to be negative, but he felt just like the other which was fearful. "Hey, I'm sorry." said Xander sympathetically. "I don't want to give up, it's just that I'm afraid ok." He looked around to all the people in the room. They had an expression of understanding.

"Xander, we all are afraid, but we're not giving up." said Willow and she walked up to Xander and gave him a hug. Xander knew that she had forgiven him for his outburst.

"Angel I know Buffy means the world to you. No hard feelings." said Xander hoping that he wouldn't hold that outburst against him.

"No hard feelings." said Angel as he shook Xander's hand. Angel turned back to Buffy and just stared at her for a moment. Angel then turned back to the others and he led them out to the library. Angel knew Buffy would be ok for a few minutes, plus the library was just across from the nurse's office. As they entered the library, they began speaking of plans.

"I know where we can find vampstein, but Buffy definitely won't be left alone." said Willow. Earlier after the meet up, Willow had a vision of vampstein. He was alone and she recognized the place he was at. Dagadon wasn't near him, but he wouldn't be alone. The place he was held up in was the Bronze. The Bronze had been closed for maintenance, so no one would be there.

"Ok, so where is he Will?" said Xander.

"He's at the Bronze and alone." said Willow as she continued explaining. "Dagadon won't be with him, but now is our only chance." said Willow.

"Do you have a clue to the time he will be there?" said Giles.

"From what I could see, the clock read 8:23 pm but he could arrive sooner for all we know." said Willow.

"It's 7:15 pm right now, which gives us about an hour. We need to get there and surprise him when he walks in." said Giles as the pieces of the plan fell together.

"Ok, I am staying with Buffy. If Dagadon is coming, she can't be left defenseless." said Angel. "I'm the best shot at slowing him down if not stopping him."

"Ok, let's put the plan into action." said Xander as he rubbed his hands together.

"Alright." said Giles as he and the gang walked out the door and into the night. Angel grabbed some weapons and headed back to Buffy. He got into the office and she still remained asleep which was good, because he needed her to rest. Angel carefully and quietly set down the weapons on one of the spare beds. He was ready for Dagadon and it would be a fight that Dagadon wished he never should have started.

The gang ran up to the Bronze. Giles looked to his watch and saw that it was 7:32, that was good timing and he knew that they needed to set up fast. They opened the front door to the Bronze and it was empty, as it should be right now. They walked up to the dance floor and set down the equipment. "Ok, Willow I need you to be up high on the second level. We need aerial coverage." said Giles and Willow nodded. She grabbed what she needed and went to her post. She didn't have a lot of items on her, but all the big stuff was in her magic.

"Xander I need you near the back entrance, in case our friend decides to creep up on us." said Giles and Xander nodded and took off to the back. Xander found a few boxes and amps that would provide him with some cover. Giles set up his position behind the stage and was ready for this fight. The gang luckily was able to keep in communication with each other by walky talkies. 8 o'clock rolled around and a sound was heard from the front entrance. Willow looked down and saw vampstein entering the building. Her instincts were right on the money.

"Giles come in Giles." whispered Willow as she didn't want to give away her position.

"Yes, Willow?" whispered Giles.

"He's here and no one came with him. He's walking to the dance floor." said Willow as she watched as vampstein made his way to the dance floor. He set the book down on a nearby table and just sat on the floor in what looked like meditation.

"Ok let's go." said Giles and the others heard and knew what the order meant. Giles crept out from behind stage, but remained in the shadows. He held up a cross bow ready to fire at any moment. Xander came out from the back and stood near the dim lit bar. Willow slowly made her way down to the landing area on the stairs. Vampstein wasn't aware of what was going on and continued to sit. Giles could see all of the gang's positions and then gave a signal to move in. Vampstein heard the shuffling of feet and turned around to see Xander standing in front of him with a stake in his hand. Vampstein panicked and tried to run the other way but was met by Willow with a stake in her hand too. Then vampstein backed up and was met by Giles holding the crossbow. Vampstein knew that this would be it for him, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Well, well leaving so soon friend." said Xander in a sarcastic manner.

"Who said anything about leaving." said Vampstein and he kicked Xander in the leg. Xander stumbled and was holding his leg. Vampstein started to run, but Willow quickly chanted a spell and vampstein was sent flying back against the stage floor. Giles ran up to the vamp and fired a shot, but vampstein was just quick enough to miss. He rolled off stage and ran straight or Willow. He knocked her over and was about to kick her when Xander punched vampstein square across the face. He stumbled backwards by proceeded to fight. Giles crept up behind vampstein and struck him on the head. He fell to the floor, Willow and Xander quickly pinned him down. Giles walked up to the struggling vamp and asked one thing before dusting him.

"Where is he?" said Giles as he pointed the crossbow at the vamp.

"He'll be on his way there, but you can't stop him." said vampstein as he tried to slip the grips o Xander and Willow but was failing.

"I don't think so." said Giles and with the squeeze of the trigger he shot the vamp in the chest and he was gone.

"Well now we don't have to deal with him again." said Xander to the job well done. Willow turned and saw the book lying on the table. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"We got to get this back to cure Buffy." said Willow and the others nodded in agreement. They began to walk to the door when suddenly they were stopped by a force field of some kind. They tried to walk up to the door again, but failed again.

"Dagadon must have known that we were coming and set a field here. He must not want us near the school." said Giles as he mentally kicked himself. He should have known that capturing vampstein shouldn't have been that easy.

"Well from what I know, the force field will dissipate when Dagadon is dealt with." said Willow.

"I hope that is soon." said Giles.

"Right now, we need to search for the reversal spell and then the removal spell. We have the book so that's a score." said Willow trying to be optimistic.

"That's right so let's start then shall we." said Giles as they sat down at the gang's favorite table and opened the book.

"Lucky for you guys I know Italian." said Willow. Right now they focused on the tasks at hand, finding the spells and performing them.

Back at the school, Angel remained in the nurse's office. He had turned off the lights and had a small candle lit on the table. He didn't want to give away his position and Buffy's. Now light escaped the window on the door, but light could certainly be seen on the other side. Angel sat next Buffy and thought of the good things. He thought of how Buffy would be ok and the surprise he had for her. All of that kept him calmed. Angel looked down to Buffy and just stared. He would make Dagadon pay and that would be soon.

Outside of the school, a shadow walked onto the campus. It was Dagadon. He stopped for a moment and thought to himself 'Today is the day the slayer will be gone.' A creepy and evil smiled plagued his face as he walked up the steps and entered the school. Dagadon let the door slam behind him, he wanted to make it known that he was present.

Angel heard the door slam and knew that someone was lurking. He looked out the window and saw a large figure walking the hallway. Angel knew it was Dagadon, but had to find a way to lure him away from Buffy. Angel looked back to Buffy and kissed her lips before leaving. "I love you Buffy." Angel whispered into her ear and he quietly walked up to the door. He cracked the door slightly and could see that Dagadon had went down another hall. Angel quietly closed the door behind him and walked up to the library doors. Angel knew he would have to make some noise to get the demon's attention. Angel began to bang on lockers and yell. Dagadon heard this and rushed to the origin of the noise. Angel saw the shadow and made his way to the library, but also wanted to make sure that Dagadon would follow. Dagadon turned the corner and saw a figure enter the library, he made his way into the library. Angel stood near the table with his back turned to Dagadon. Angel had his vampire face on which meant business. Dagadon entered and just stood for a moment.

"So you're the one making all the noise." said Dagadon.

Angel laughed to himself hearing his remark. "So you're the one who is trying to drain the slayer." said Angel as he turned around to face Dagadon.

"Well if it isn't Angelus." said Dagadon as he smiled evilly.

"It's Angel." said Angel and he growled. Dagadon yelled and the two ran at each other and began the fight. Angel kicked Dagadon and punched him. Dagadon was getting fed up, so he sent a blast at Angel. The blast hit the ground and caused Angel to fall, but Angel quickly got back up. Angel jumped and slammed down on Dagadon's face. Dagadon yelled and put his hand to his face. Angel took this opportunity to kick Dagadon in the gut. Dagadon stumbled back and landed in the hall. Angel came out and Dagadon jumped at Angel, but Angel was quick to dodge the attack. Angel kicked him in the back of the head and sent him flying to the ground.

X

With the gang. Willow flipped through the book as fast as she could. She had to read each spell carefully as she didn't want to mess up.

"Can you go any fast Will?" said Xander being impatient.

"I'm going as fast as I can and I really don't want to screw up." said Willow beginning to get mad at Xander. She flipped through the book and knew she was coming close. She could feel it.

X

Angel walked up to Dagadon, but was kicked and landed backwards. Dagadon sprung up and grabbed Angel by the collar. Angel was struggling to get the grip to loosen, but knew that this wouldn't stop him. Angel kicked Dagadon which caused him to release one of his hands. Angel then punched Dagadon which he was then dropped to the floor. Angel got up and went full force at him. Dagadon wasn't giving in that easily. Dagadon could sense the slayer was nearby and found it in the direction of the nurse's office. Angel saw the look on the demon's ace and quickly attacked. Angel picked up Dagadon and flung him in the opposite direction into a set of lockers. Dagadon had a very angered look on his face as he charged at Angel. Angel took the hit and was sent flying backwards. He fell back and was temporarily unable to get up. Dagadon made his way to the door, but was stopped by Angel sweep kicking him. Dagadon fell to the ground flat on his face. "You'll never stop me." said Dagadon.

"We'll see about that." said Angel as he kicked him in the face.

X

"Found it!" cried Willow with joy. The others looked to Willow and they lit up with hope.

"Good job." said Xander.

"Ok, how do you perform it?" said Giles. Time was running out and they needed to get this done as quickly as possible.

"I just need to read it and then I'll perform it." said Willow as she read the spell in her thoughts. It sounded about right. This was the spell that would do it.

X

Dagadon recovered quickly from the kick and punched Angel across the face. Angel was knocked down for a moment. Dagadon got up and opened the door. He saw the slayer lying on the bed in bad condition. "Now you'll pay for your past slayer." said Dagadon grinning an evil smile. Buffy heard the racket going on outside and now she could barely open her eyes. She could make out that Dagadon was there.

X

"Here it goes." said Willow as she began to chant. "_Invertire il transferimento, lascia l'host recuperare e diventare ancora una volta. Lasciate che il beneficiario di ritorno allo stato indebolito a cui era prima_." Which translates to "Reverse the transfer, let the host regain and become back once again. Let the taker return to the weakened state to which he was before."

X

Just as Dagadon was about to attack, something happened. He was stuck in his place and moments later a ball of light came out from Dagadon and was floating in the air. Buffy could see the ball of light and smiled. The light went into Buffy and the amulet lit up blue. The spell had been broken and Buffy was getting all her power back. She didn't feel weak or sick anymore, she felt like herself. Buffy sprang up out of the bed and stood in her stance. "You must be the one who wanted to kill me." said Buffy as she stared down Dagadon.

"It can't be possible. Only someone who can do spells could have cast that." said Dagadon becoming ever so enraged.

"It is possible and now I'm going to kick your ass." said Buffy as she punched Dagadon a multiple times in the face and the kicked him. He landed outside in the hall. Dagadon must have had some of his own strength left, because he got up and slammed into Buffy. Buffy lay on the floor for a moment and was about to be struck by Dagadon when suddenly Angel ran and knocked him to the floor. Angel turned around to see Buffy. Angel smiled a big smile and ran up to Buffy and hugged her and Buffy held onto Angel.

"You're ok." said Angel with happiness.

"I am now." said Buffy as they continued to hug and then were interrupted by Dagadon getting up. Angel and Buffy jumped out of the way as Dagadon charged at them. Angel turned around and saw two of the swords lying on the floor. Angel quickly picked up the swords and thre one to Buffy.

"Ready?" said Angel as he turned to Buffy.

"Ready." said Buffy as they both had their swords and charged at Dagadon. Dagadon managed to land a couple of hits, but then was met with a sword. Angel slashed Dagadon across the chest and Buffy cut off his head. The body of Dagadon was on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Angel and Buffy dropped their swords on the floor and just looked down to the demon.

"Good bye creepy." said Buffy in a better mood to the once mean demon.

"You'll never have to see him again." said Angel as he turned to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy leaned into Angel's embrace and felt comfortable. "I love you so much Buffy." said Angel as he looked down to Buffy. Buffy smiled "I love you so much Angel." said Buffy and they leaned in to kiss. Kissing each other felt so good. They were both glad that this mess was over.

X

After Willow was the spell, she felt the sense of the force field disappear. "He's gone." said Willow with excitement. "Which means… Angel and Buffy defeated him." Willow was getting happier by the second.

"That's fantastic." said Giles as he felt a tremendous pressure lift from his shoulders.

"Great, so now can we come home." said Xander eager to leave.

"Yes, but let me do the removal spell first." said Willow as she spoke. "_Togliere__l'amuleto__dall'host._" said Willow which meant "Remove the amulet from the host."

"Ok, now can we go." said Xander.

"Yes." said Willow with joy written all over her face. The gang left and were happy.

Angel and Buffy prepared to leave, but needed to make a call first.

"_Hello." said Giles on Willow's phone. _

"_Giles, it's Angel." said Angel as he had his arm wrapped around Buffy. Buffy smiled at Angel while he talked. _

"_Angel, is she ok?" said Giles. _

"_Yes and I think you should ask her yourself." said Angel with a smile as he handed Buffy the phone. _

"_Hi Giles." said Buffy in a happy voice. _

"_Buffy are you ok?" said Giles. _

"_Yes and he's gone. I'm back to being me." said Buffy as she looked up to Angel and he kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I'm so happy. Go home, we'll see you soon." said Giles. _

"_Ok, tell the others the same." said Buffy. _

"_Ok, goodbye." said Giles. The call ended. _

Buffy handed Angel his phone and they walked out of the school in each other's arms. "Let's get you home." said Angel with a sweet grin on his face.

"Ok, but... I don't think I can walk all the way there." said Buffy teasingly.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that won't we." said Angel as he scooped Buffy up. Buffy giggled and couldn't help but stare into Angel's eyes.

"You're my prince." said Buffy into Angel's ear. She had her arms around his neck and snuggled her head closer.

"You are my princess Buffy." said Angel as he smiled down to Buffy. In the next moment, they were off on their way home.

**WOW! The big fight happened. Dagadon is defeated and everything is good. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The story still has a long way to go, so don't think it ends here. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. I will update soon and I hope you like so far. Thanks. Lol!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! Happy New Year! I hope yo**u **enjoyed the chapter 9. Finally, Dagadon has been defeated and everything is calm now. The story is far from over, so I hope you didn't think that chapter 9 was then end. So thank you to all of you or reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. So since I am still in the holiday season mood, this chapter has that feel to it, even if we are New Years. So I hope you enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 10**

Angel and Buffy arrived at home at around 2:00 in the morning. They had a long day of defeating Dagadon and restoring Buffy to her normal slayer self, but it was finally over. They got in the house and made their way upstairs, with Buffy still in Angel's arms. Angel set Buffy down on her bed and he sat right next to her. Buffy couldn't help but smile. Angel was with her through the whole ordeal and he will always be with her no matter what. Buffy looked down and noticed that the amulet was still on her, but it wasn't glowing. Buffy grabbed the amulet and it came off. She smiled and she launched the amulet into the trash.

"I'm glad that's over." said Buffy with relief.

"Same here." said Angel as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and they laid on the bed.

"So, what surprise were you talking about?" said Buffy with a curious look on her face. She smiled at the thought of what it could be.

"Well, that will have to wait till Christmas." said Angel teasing Buffy as he smiled a sweet smile.

"But that's so far away." said Buffy pretending to pout, but couldn't contain her happiness. She laid her head on Angel's chest and looked up to him.

"With the whole mess, you didn't have enough time to notice that Christmas is in 3 days." said Angel as he looked down to Buffy and kissed her on the head. Buffy leaned up and kissed Angel and then the kiss deepened between them. The kiss got more intense and soon Buffy found herself under Angel. They looked into each other's eyes and Angel kissed Buffy again on the lips and then on the tip of her nose, which caused Buffy to giggle. Angel rolled onto his side and Buffy just laid there looking up at the wonderful man she loves.

"Will you give me a hint." said Buffy as she was trying to get a clue as to what the surprise was. There were many possibilities, but she just didn't have a clue.

"Now, if I gave you a hint then you would already know." said Angel as he smiled down at the women he loves so much.

"Ok." said Buffy with a pretend look of defeat on her face. Buffy just smiled and couldn't help but continue to wonder.

"You need to get some sleep." said Angel as he pulled Buffy a little closer to him and she just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah you're right." said Buffy as she let a small yawn slip from her mouth.

"I love you Buffy." said Angel as he kissed Buffy once more on the head.

"I love you Angel." said Buffy and she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Buffy woke up and found that Angel had went home. She knew he needed some rest himself. Buffy got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. A door opened and then closed from downstairs. "Hello, I'm home." said a voice which belonged to Joyce.

Buffy heard her mom and finished up and went down stairs. Buffy walked into the living room and found her mom setting her stuff down. Buffy went up behind her mom and hugged her.

"Hey mom, welcome home." said Buffy happy that her mom was home. Joyce turned around and hugged her daughter.

"Hi sweetie." said Joyce as she was glad to have her daughter in her arms after almost 2 weeks.

"How was San Diego?" said Buffy as she sat down next to her mother.

"It was ok, except for the storm. I met a lot of amazing artist and some of them asked if they could put their pieces in the gallery." said Joyce with excitement tingeing her voice.

"Oh mom, that's awesome." said Buffy as she was happy her mom got the opportunity she did.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?" said Joyce as she thought back on the times she talked to her daughter while she was away.

"No, just the usual." said Buffy as she didn't want to worry her mother. If only her mother knew what had happened while she was gone. She would probably have a heart attack, but not literally.

"It's good to be home and especially with Christmas just a few days away." said Joyce.

"It sure is." said Buffy as she was happy.

With only a few days till Christmas, Buffy didn't worry too much at all. Before the whole incident, she had done her Christmas shopping early. All she had to do was wrap her gifts. All the next day she wrapped her gifts and helped her mom prep for Christmas Eve. There was plenty to do like decorate the inside of the house, put up the 'Christmas tree', and bake. All of the dinner would be done the day of. Everyone was coming over and that would be: Angel, Giles, Willow, and Xander. Cordelia would be coming, because she extended her vacation in Aspen and Oz would be away for a concert in San Francisco. Everyone who was close to her would be there.

The day of Christmas Eve was going smoothly and not hectic as some people would think. Buffy and her mom had baked Christmas cookies, 2 cherry pies, 2 apple pies, a pumpkin roll, and a ginger bread house. Buffy had already gotten ready for the party. She wore a midnight blue silk dress with a pair of dark blue heels. She her hair up in a nice bun, she wore her claddagh ring and she was done. Right now, Buffy and Joyce were in the kitchen cooking away. Joyce was checking on the turkey, as it was almost done. Buffy was doing mashed potatoes and dinner rolls. Everything else was done and being set out on the dining room table. The door bell rang.

"Mom could you watch that for me." said Buffy and Joyce nodded. Buffy ran to the door and opened it and found Giles at the door.

"Merry Christmas Buffy." said Giles as he handed Buffy a bottle of champagne for Joyce and a gift for Buffy.

"Merry Christmas Giles. Thank you." said Buffy as she welcomed Giles in. They walked into the kitchen and everything was done. All that needed to be done was set everything in the dining room.

"Why hello Mr. Giles, Merry Christmas." said Joyce as she went up to Giles and gave him a brief and happy hug.

"And same to you Joyce." said Giles. "Need any help?" he said offering his assistance.

"Yes, if you could carve the turkey that would be a help. Please and thank you." said Joyce as she began to take the food into the dining room. Giles carved the turnkey and he did a great job. A few moments later the door bell rang and Buffy went to answer it. Angel was at the door with a big smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Buffy." said Angel as he wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist and pulled her close.

"Merry Christmas Angel." said Buffy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they leaned in and kissed. This Christmas was going so great.

"You look beautiful." said Angel as they walked into the house.

"Why thank you. And might I say you look handsome." said Buffy as she smiled and lead Angel to the entrance of the dining room. Angel had the bags full of gifts in his other hand behind his back.

"I'm going to put the gifts under the tree, I'll be in here in a second." said Angel and Buffy nodded. They shared another kiss and then continued. Angel went into the living room and found that the tree had some gifts under it. Angel smiled and a knelt down. He took the gifts out of the bags and placed them under the tree, and then he disposed of the bags. Angel walked back into the dining room and helped Buffy set the table. Everything was almost ready, they just needed to get the drinks and wait for the others to arrive. A few moments later there was another door bell ring.

"I'll get it." said Giles as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door and was greeted warmly by Xander and Willow.

"Merry Christmas." said the two and they came in. They set their gifts under the tree and went to the dining room. Angel and Buffy turned and smiled at their friends.

"Hey Merry Christmas guys." said Buffy as she and Angel walked up to them and hugged them.

"Merry Christmas Buffy and Angel." said Willow so happy.

"Yeah, so when do we eat?" said Xander speaking with his stomach and not his mind.

"We'll eat now." said Buffy as they all proceeded to the table. Angel and Buffy sat next to each other on one side of the table. Willow and Xander sat next to each other on the other side. Giles and Joyce sat at the ends of the table. They blessed the food and made a toast.

"I would like to say Merry Christmas and I'm grateful for each and every one of you." said Buffy as she looked around and everyone had their glasses raised.

"Cheers!" said everyone as they touched glasses and drank their non-alcoholic beverages, except for Giles and Joyce.

"Let's dig in." said Xander as he reached for some turkey. Everyone laughed and began to serve. Dinner was great and getting better. There was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, salad, dips, rolls, and stuffing. Now that sounds very tasty. Everyone proceeded to the kitchen and chose what desserts they wanted. After choosing, they all went into the living room to sit down and just relax. Everyone enjoyed their desserts and mingled.

"So, do any of you want to open a gift?" said Joyce as she looked around the room.

"No. Plus, that means more to open tomorrow." said Buffy and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well ok, I'm going to go up to bed and you guys get to sleep soon." said Joyce as she left the gang to their talking.

"Goodnight mom." said Buffy just before her mom was up the stairs.

"Goodnight dear. Goodnight everyone." said Joyce.

"Goodnight." said everyone else.

"Well I must be going home, I'll see all of you later." said Giles as he got up. Buffy grabbed the gifts she got for Giles and walked him out.

"Merry Christmas Giles. Be safe." said Buffy as she hugged her watcher.

"Merry Christmas Buffy." said Giles and he returned the hug. He then left home. Buffy went back to the living room and rejoined everyone.

"Hey guys, how about we all get changed and then meet back down here and finish what we were doing? How does that sound?" said Buffy as she looked around.

"Ok." said everyone and they headed upstairs. Willow and Xander had their small duffle bags in the guest room, which was right next to Buffy's room. There were two beds set up and each had the respective bags on the beds. Willow changed in the room and Xander in the bathroom. Angel and Buffy changed in Buffy's room. Buffy had a white t-shirt and sweats for Angel saved in her room as well as a few changes of clothes. Buffy changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Before leaving the room, Angel and Buffy kissed a sweet and passionate kiss. The made their way downstairs and found Xander and Willow settling into their original spots. Angel and Buffy took their seats next to each other and enjoyed the remainder of the evening.

"Hey do guys think it will snow?" said Willow wondering.

"Maybe. You never know." said Buffy as she looked out the window and noticed small white flakes falling to the ground. Buffy looked to Angel and he too had noticed that it was beginning to snow. Everyone looked outside and they were in awe. For it to snow was a miracle.

"This is the season for miracles." said Buffy as they all returned to their places. "Before I forget, Xander do you have anything to say?" said Buffy as she turned to him. Willow had a confused look on her face as to what that meant. Angel began to grin and slightly chuckle, because he knew where Buffy was going with this.

"What do you mean?" said Xander confused and attempting to think of what she meant.

"When I was under the spell, was there anything you said that you aren't telling me?" said Buffy trying to keep a serious face, but was becoming amused by the look on Xander's face.

"Uh…well… um…uh." said Xander. That was all he could say.

"I know what you said." said Buffy. "I heard you say that you kind of wanted to give up on me." said Buffy.

"You know about that?" said Xander as he gulped very hard and pretty loud.

"Yes I do." said Buffy. Buffy may have been very weak, but she had heard everything everyone and Xander had said. Later on, Angel told her as well and what she had heard was confirmed.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean it." said Xander as he pleaded for forgiveness.

"Calm down, it's ok I forgive you." said Buffy as she had the look of amusement plastered on her face. "I know you didn't mean it. Plus, I'm pretty sure Angel would have kicked your ass." said Buffy as she giggled and leaned into Angel's embrace. Angel chuckled slightly.

"Now you've learned your lesson Xander." said Willow giggling at her best friend.

"Ok." said Xander with a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of believing, are we going to leave anything for Santa?" said Willow with wonder.

"Already did Will. It's in the kitchen and he won't miss it." said Buffy reassuringly. No matter who old you get, you can always believe in Santa.

"Awesome." said Willow.

Buffy turned to the clock and noticed how late it would be getting. "I think I'm going to head up to bed. It's getting late." said Buffy as she and Angel got up, hand in hand.

"Same here." said Willow and Xander just nodded in agreement. The lights were turned off and everyone headed upstairs to the rooms. Willow and Xander went to the guest room and crashed on the beds. Angel and Buffy went into Buffy's room and shut the door. They went to Buffy's bed and laid down. Buffy snuggled close into Angel's chest and Angel pulled Buffy closer to him.

"I love you Buffy." said Angel as they laid down comfortably.

"I love you Angel." said Buffy as she closed her eyes. Angel and Buffy fell asleep in peace and tranquility. Throughout the night, snow continued to fall and it would continue to fall all of tomorrow. That meant that the sky would be cloudy with no breaks in it. It would snow and it would be a white Christmas. Christmas morning was finally here, the long awaited day. Buffy woke up and turned to see Angel waking up. She smiled at the sight. She looked out of the window and noticed that it was very cloudy and was snowing still.

"Morning Buffy." said Angel and Buffy turned and smiled.

"Good morning my love." said Buffy and they leaned in for a good morning kiss. They got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. They quietly crept up to the door of the guest bedroom and knocked. They heard someone moan a sleepy moan.

"Wake up its Christmas." whispered Buffy and then the sound of feet shuffling was heard. Someone heard the message loud and clear. Angel and Buffy made their way downstairs and looked in the living room. All of the stockings were filled with small treats and the tree had even more presents. There was smell in the air and it was coming from the kitchen. They walked over and found Joyce in the kitchen making breakfast. There were eggs, fruit, and pancakes were being made. But not just any pancakes, but chocolate chip pancakes.

"Smells delicious." said Buffy as she and Angel entered the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas you two. Did you guys sleep well?" said Joyce as she hugged the couple. She was so happy and blessed.

"Yes we did." said Buffy and Angel together.

"The others should be coming down now." said Buffy as she and Angel took their places next to each other at the table. A few minutes later, Willow and Xander came down half asleep but awake.

"Good morning Mrs. Summers." said Willow as she sat on the other side of Buffy.

"Morning Mrs. S." said Xander as he sat next to Willow.

"Good morning sleepy heads." said Joyce as she brought the group their plate of food. Everyone looked at the food and boy did it look good. Everyone ate the food before them. Joyce had her morning coffee and ate at the counter.

"After breakfast, how about we open gifts, how does that sound?" said Joyce as she took a bite of her breakfast and a sip of her coffee.

"Sounds like a plan." said Buffy as she ate and everyone nodded in a agreement. They all ate and as soon as breakfast was over, they went into the living room. Everyone found a spot that they wanted to sit in and began with the fun. Willow got a gag book on spells from Xander, a friendship bracelet from Buffy, and a small and rare potted plant from Angel. Willow loved her gifts and all of them were from her closest friends.

"Thanks guys." said Willow as they continued with the opening of gifts. Xander received a sweater from Willow, an "idiots guide to slaying" from Buffy, and a gag dog toy from Angel. It was a joke, because of the time he became a hyena.

"Very funny people." said Xander as everyone was laughing, but he couldn't help but join in.

Angel opened his gifts next. He got personalized cufflinks from Willow, vampire stuffed animal from Xander, a black long sleeve sweater with his name embroidered on it from Joyce. Angel then opened up Buffy's gifts. He opened up a box and saw a silver cuff that was engraved. It read "To the one and only man I love. Love Buffy".

"It's great Buffy. I love it, thank you." said Angel as he kissed Buffy and she kissed back.

"Open your other gift." said Buffy as she handed him an even bigger box. Angel took the box graciously and opened it. Inside he found a brand new leather jacket. It looked like the one he gave Buffy, but he knew that this one was different.

"Thanks babe." said Angel and he kissed her again.

"You're welcome." said Buffy and everyone was in awe of the couple. Buffy opened up her gifts next. She received a brand new pair of heels from Willow. She and Willow loved to shop for shoes and so she knew. Next, she got a stake from Xander and it said "Vampire slayer" written on the side. Buffy and the others laughed at the gift, it was funny but also a weapon. Buffy then opened her mom's gift. It was a small locket and inside was a picture of her and her mother when she was younger.

"Thanks mom." said Buffy as she hugged her mom and continued. Angel handed Buffy his present. She looked to Angel and smiled. She opened the box and found a blue, sleek, floor length dress. It had diamonds running up the sides and a pretty design in the back. It was so beautiful. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much Angel." said Buffy as she hugged him and kissed him. Then, there was a small box. Buffy stood up and opened it and when she did she looked down to Angel. Angel was down on one knee as he gently took the box from Buffy's hand. He took out a very beautiful diamond ring.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I love you so much. You mean the world to me." said Angel. Everyone had their hands up on their mouths. They were so surprised and knew what was about to happen. "I can't imagine my life without you. Buffy, will you marry me?" said Angel and everyone was on the verge of tears.

Buffy looked down to Angel with tears in her eyes. She was so happy and couldn't stop smiling. "Yes!" said Buffy with excitement. She threw herself into Angel's arms and Angel held her tight. Angel let go for a moment and slipped the ring onto her left hand. Angel leaned down and Buffy leaned in and they shared a deep romantic kiss. Buffy continued crying tears of joy. They deepened the kiss and everyone was applauding and cheering. They turned and hugged and thanked everyone.

"I'm so happy for you Buffy." said Willow with tears streaking down her face as well.

"Thanks Willow." said Buffy as the two best friends hugged.

"Congrats." said Xander to Angel. They shook hands and then hugged very briefly.

"Thanks Xander." said Angel. He knew that Xander did mean it. Angel turned and was greeted by a crying Joyce. She hugged Angel and Angel hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." said Joyce as hugged her soon to be son-in-law. Angel was already like a son to her. Joyce knew that Angel and Buffy were a great couple and a strong and loving one.

"Thank you Mrs. Summers." said Angel as he hugged Joyce and was happy that she was here to share the moment.

"Call me mom or Joyce." said Joyce with happiness. Joyce turned to her daughter and hugged her tight.

"I love you so much Buffy. You and Angel are perfect for each other." said Joyce as a fresh stream of tears came down her face.

"Thank you mom." said Buffy as she hung onto her mother. Joyce went to Willow and they were talking. Buffy walked up to Angel and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world." said Buffy as she pulled closer to her Angel. Angel leaned down and kissed Buffy on the lips.

"I'm so lucky to have you Buffy." said Angel and they kissed again. They were so happy and the room was filled with so much joy. "This is the surprise." said Buffy with a smile.

"Yes it is." said Angel and he added. "I have one more surprise for you." said Angel as he pulled out a small, but long gift. Buffy opened it and the gift was 2 airline tickets to Italy.

"Wow Angel, really?" said Buffy really excited.

"Yes and its round trip. 2 weeks in Italy." said Angel as he saw Buffy smile. That made him so happy to have the women he loves so much.

"Thank you for everything Angel. The ring, the gifts, and you." said Buffy as she and Angel kissed again. Angel paused for a moment.

"Did you read the engraving on the ring?" said Angel. Buffy looked up to him and then took a closer look at the inside of the ring. It read "My love is yours forever and always. Love Angel"

"It's beautiful Angel. I love you so much." said Buffy as more tears escaped her eyes. They smiled at each other. Angel gently wiped away some of the tears on Buffy's face.

"I love you so much Buffy." said Angel. "Forever."

"Forever." said Buffy and they kissed again. This couple is so happy and knew that it was forever.

Angel and Buffy looked into each other's eyes and then turned and saw the others opening gifts. They walked up to the window and saw that it was a winter wonderland outside. The snow continued to fall and it was a gorgeous sight.

"Today has the sense of euphoria." said Buffy as she looked outside and then up to Angel.

"It most certainly does." said Angel and they kissed again. Each kiss got deeper and deeper. The snow fell and today was a most certainly wonderful day.

**OH MY GOSH! That was so romantic and sweet. A beautiful Christmas and beautiful surprise. Angel and Buffy are engaged and have a nice trip to go on. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I greatly appreciate it! I want to say thanks to all the awesome followers like IndianaForever2314, AngelandBoothbabegirl37, and everyone else. I want to thank a new follower too: brittany08forever. Thanks for reviewing and following. Everyone, I will have the next chapter up soon. GO BANGEL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the holiday chapter. There were lots of surprises like Angel proposing to Buffy. That was awesome! So, thank you to all of you who read and review. I appreciate it so much! So here is chapter 11 and I hope you enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 11 **

Today was New Years and everything was going well. Angel and Buffy were leaving on their trip today. Buffy was in her room finishing packing. She had everything from dresses all the way down to shoes. She was so happy to be getting away with Angel for two whole weeks. Buffy went to the bathroom in search of anything else needed, when the doorbell rang.

"Mom, could you get that." said Buffy as she continued to fumble through the bathroom. Joyce walked up to the door and saw Angel.

"Hello Angel." said Joyce as she hugged Angel.

"Hello Joyce." said Angel as he hugged her back. Angel came in the house and shook off some of the snow that was lingering on his jacket.

"Still snowing out there, huh?" said Joyce as they proceeded to the living room. They both sat down on both ends of the couch.

"Yeah, but I checked with the airlines and there's no cancellations." said Angel. It had been snowing on and off since Christmas, but it remained cloudy outside.

"I can't believe you guys will be gone for two weeks." said Joyce as she would be alone in the house. Giles would be stopping by and checking in on Joyce, as he promised Buffy. "I hope you guys have fun." Joyce got the gift she wanted, for her daughter to be with her true love.

"I hope so." said Angel with an optimistic tone. Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Buffy came down the stairs caring a luggage and a carry-on bag. She set her things by the door and went into the living room.

"Hi Angel." said Buffy as she walked up to Angel. Angel got up and wrapped his arms around his lovely fiancée.

"Hi babe." said Angel as he leaned in and kissed Buffy. The kiss was soft and sweet and was full of love. Angel broke away for a moment. "You ready?" he asked as there flight would be taking off soon.

"Ready as I can be." said Buffy then she turned to her mom. Buffy went up to her mom and gave her a daughterly hug. "I'll see you soon ok mom?" said Buffy.

"Ok sweetie. Be safe and please call me." said Joyce as she held onto her daughter then let her go.

"Will do." said Buffy as she walked up to Angel who had her coat. Angel helped Buffy put her coat on and took the luggage. They proceeded out the door and Angel loaded up the luggage in the back of the car. "Bye mom, I'll call you before we take off and after we land." said Buffy as she stood outside of the house.

"Ok, have a good time. I know Angel will take care of you." said Joyce as she gave her daughter one last hug good bye. Angel came up beside Buffy. "Take care of her Angel." Joyce said as she hugged Angel.

"I will." said Angel as he hugged her back. Angel turned to Buffy and held her hand, they walked to the car in the snowy weather. Angel and Buffy buckled up and were on their way. "Excited?" Angel asked as he looked to Buffy.

"Most certainly am." said Buffy as she smiled and leaned over and planted a kiss on Angel's cheek. The roads were covered with snow, but it wasn't too bad. They finally got to the airport and saw all the people who were coming in and out. Angel drove up to the valet portion of the departure. A valet staff came up and opened up Angel's door.

"How are you today sir?" asked the valet.

"Good, thank you." said Angel as he went around the car and opened up Buffy's door. He offered his hand and Buffy graciously took it.

Another staff came out and unloaded the luggage from the car. The valet took the car, while the other showed them to their gate. Angel and Buffy walked in the airport holding hands. Everyone must have been travelling today especially since it was New Years. Angel and Buffy were stopped at a security checkpoint and proceeded through. After the checkpoint, they met back up with valet and continued on. They arrived at a section of the airport that looked to be a lounge. They were show inside and it was empty. The only people who were there were the lounge attendants.

"Well, here is your private lounge sir. A flight attendant should be in soon to show you on." said the valet, as he set their luggage by a huge steel door on the other side of the room.

"Thank you." said Angel as he tipped the young man. Angel and Buffy sat down on a comfy lounge couch.

"Private lounge?" said Buffy with curiosity. Usually in an airport you would sit in a public waiting area, but Angel went all out.

"Yes. It gives us more privacy." said Angel as he bent down and kissed Buffy. The attendants were not watching but were occupied with their own business. After kissing, they just relaxed.

"Did Willow do the spell?" said Buffy.

"Yes and it should last the whole trip." said Angel. The day after Christmas, Angel and Buffy asked Willow of there was a spell that could be performed so that Angel was able to go out into sunlight. Willow had done her research and found a 'cover spell'. It created a protection like an invisible shield so Angel would be able to go out into daylight. The spell would last the whole trip for them.

"How long does it take to get to Italy?" said Buffy as she wondered. She had never been to Italy, but now she was getting the chance to.

"Well we have to make our first stop in New York, than from there we land in Italy. So about 18 hours." said Angel. It may seem like a long time, but it would fly by fast.

"Wow." said Buffy as she smiled and leaned in closer to Angel. Moments later a flight attendant came into the lounge.

"Hello sir and ma'am. I'm Olivia and I'll be your flight attendant." said Olivia. She was a middle-aged woman, in her 40s, and she had light brown hair. She was a very polite lady. "May I see your tickets?" she asked politely. Angel handed the woman the tickets and she then gave them back. "Ok, you're all set. Now if you'll follow me this way your private jet is ready." Olivia led them to the steel door. She entered a few numbers on the keypad and opened the door. Angel and Buffy walked in and found a pair of seats. Olivia then left along with another attendant to gather their luggage.

"A private jet?" said Buffy. She was excited and surprised at the same time.

"Yeah, I wanted us to fly in comfort." said Angel with a grin on his face.

"Thank you." said Buffy as she hugged Angel and kissed him.

"Anything for my fiancée." said Angel and he winked and kissed her back. Buffy couldn't help but smile. "I have one more thing to show you." said Angel as he got up and led Buffy to the cockpit. The captain and the co-captain were sitting down and making sure everything was going smoothly. The captain turned around and noticed their presence.

"Hello Angel." said the captain as he extended his hand out and shook Angel's hand.

"Hello Captain Davis ." said Angel. "Captain this is my fiancée Buffy. Buffy this is Captain Davis." said Angel.

"Nice to meet you." said Buffy as she shook his hand. The man looked to be in his 50s and had a gray mustache. He was a bit heavy set, but he was very kind.

"Nice to meet you as well." said Captain Davis with a smile that was sweet. "We'll be taking off shortly and I do hope you enjoy the flight." he said.

"Thanks." said both of them as they headed back to their seats. As they sat down, the attendants were in the back putting the luggage in carefully. Olivia came up o them and gave them a quick briefing on procedures.

"Have to call my mom. She made me promise her to call before we left." said Buffy as she pulled out her phone. Angel smiled and nodded. Buffy dialed her mom's number and put it on speaker.

"_Hello." said Joyce_

"_Hey mom." said Buffy to her mom. _

"_Hi sweetie, Hi Angel." said Joyce as she knew Angel was right next to her. _

"_Hi Joyce." said Angel warmly._

"_Where are you guys at?" said Joyce._

"_Well we're getting ready to leave at any moment." said Buffy._

"_Ok, have fun you two. Remember to call me when you get there." said Joyce._

"_Ok mom. Love you and see you soon." said Buffy smiling._

"_Ok bye sweetie. Bye Angel, take care of my girl." said Joyce._

"_I will." said Angel as he looked to Buffy and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. _

"_Ok bye." said Joyce and the call was over._

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our departure." said Olivia over the intercom. Angel and Buffy buckled up and held each other's hands.

"I love you Buffy." said Angel as he looked into his beloved's eyes and smiled his famous smile that Buffy loves so much.

"I love you too Angel." said Buffy and they kissed. They were ready for takeoff. The jet was off and everything was going accordingly. They were up in the air and felt like they could relax.

"Can I get you both anything?" asked Olivia as she was helping steward the flight.

"Water please." said Buffy. She looked over to Angel.

"No thank you." said Angel and Olivia went to get Buffy's water. Moments later she returned with her water. It had a lemon wedge, straw and a cute little umbrella.

"Thank you." said Buffy as she took the drink. Olivia smiled and went back to her post. Buffy sipped her drink then set it down.

"Want to watch a movie?" Angel asked as he had a remote sitting next to him.

"Sure." said Buffy as they got comfortable and Angel clicked for the movie to play. It was a classic romance movie. Buffy snuggled closer to Angel and laid her head on his chest. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy as they watched. The movie was very romantic and had a sweet couple. Half way through the movie Buffy nodded off and Angel joined her. They were asleep, but woken up by a voice over the intercom.

"We are now descending into New York for a brief stop." said Olivia. Angel and Buffy stretched and fastened their seatbelts. The landing was a bit bumpy but was ok. The jet came to a stop and the hatch to the door was released. A few flight attendants and stewardess left the plane. The Captain Davis and his co-captain remained in the jet. Buffy looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing in New York.

"It's pretty." said Buffy as she felt a pair of hands on her waist. Angel leaned his head on her shoulder and looked out the window as well.

"Yeah, but there is something more beautiful." said Angel and Buffy turned around and saw Angel staring at her in a sweet and loving way. They leaned in and shared a sweet kiss. The kiss deepened and was getting more romantic. Buffy found her way onto Angel's lap and they continued to kiss. Moments later they broke apart as they both needed to catch their breath. They sat down and just enjoyed the privacy that they had. The jet had finished refueling and the crew had made their way back onto the jet as it prepared to take off.

"Next stop Italy." said Olivia over the intercom. The jet took off and made began its journey to the other side of the world. This part of the flight was the longest. From here on out the flight would be around 14 hours. Angel and Buffy talked most of the time, but then they also were entertained by movies. The action that was going on off movie was Angel and Buffy in a serious make out session. They ate and had fun the entire flight. They fell asleep and there were still a few hours to go until they reached Italy. The jet finally made it there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have reached our destination. Welcome to Italy." said Olivia as they began to descend. Buffy looked out the window and the view was magnificent. The lights of Rome were shining and the buildings looked very different. It's as if they were set back in time and it fit in perfectly. The jet landed and everyone proceeded to exit. Angel and Buffy got up and walked to the exit.

"You kids have fun now." said Captain Davis as he made his goodbyes to the couple.

"Thank you." said Buffy as she shook his hand.

"Thanks Captain. We'll see you in a couple of weeks." said Angel as he shook the older man's hand. Angel and Buffy walked off the jet, hand-in-hand, and went into the airport. Olivia was waiting for them at the door with their luggage on a cart.

"I hope you two have fun." said Olivia in a warm manner.

"Thank you Olivia." said Buffy as they took the luggage cart and went on their way. Angel and Buffy pushed their cart through the airport and made it to Arrivals. There was a man dressed in a black suite holding up a sign that read "Angel and Buffy."

"Is that for us?" said Buffy in excitement.

"Let's see." said Angel, but he already knew the answer. They walked up to the man.

"Buonasera." said Angel and the man looked up with a smile.

"Buonasera, Good evening, you must be Angel and Buffy." said the older man with a heavy Italian accent.

"Yes sir." said Angel as he shook the man's hand.

"Benvenuti in Italia, Welcome to Italy." said the older man with much happiness.

"Thank you." said Angel and Buffy.

"May I help you with your bags?" said the man.

"As long as we can help you." said Buffy with a smile. The man laughed and introduced himself.

"I am Giuseppe and I will be your driver." said the man as he got one of the suite cases and Angel got the other.

Angel held Buffy's hand with his free hand and they walked out into the streets of Italy. Giuseppe led them to a Mercedes C class. They loaded up the car and went on their way through Rome. Rome looked so beautiful, especially in the evening as well. Angel and Buffy looked out the window with excitement. They saw the Coliseum and it was even better in person. Giuseppe pointed out interesting points that they could visit while here. This was so wonderful and amazing, it felt like a dream, but it was the real thing.

**They are in Italy! They are going to have an awesome time. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review, it brings me joy to see how you guys enjoy the story. We have a long way to go. Angel and Buffy get a vacation to relax and have fun. I will update soon and for now I leave you with this. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do." LOL, that was a little joke, but it is right for the mood. Have fun guys and thank you again to all of you who read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing so far, I GREATLY appreciate it. So, Angel and Buffy have finally arrived in Italy. Awesome! So now the journey continues. The slayer and her love get a break and we also get to see what's going on back home, while they are away. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 12. **

**CHAPTER 12**

After traveling through Rome, they finally reached their hotel. Giuseppe got down and opened the door.

"Thank you." said Angel as he got out and helped Buffy out of the car. The hotel was called _Imperiale Italia_. It was gorgeous and it looked to be full of life. There were vines growing up the side of the wall, a stone pathway, and Italian sculptures. Buffy looked in awe and upon seeing this Angel smiled. Angel and Giuseppe unloaded the final pieces of luggage. Angel came besides Buffy and took her hand in his. Buffy looked up and smiled.

"This is beautiful Angel." said Buffy as she was radiating with happiness.

"I'm glad you like it." said Angel as he smiled and leaned down and kissed Buffy. Their first kiss in Italy and the love behind it was amazing. Giuseppe looked upon the loving couple and smiled. Angel and Buffy ended the kiss and made their way in. They entered the front entrance and the it seemed as if the outside was hiding what inside looked like. The inside was just breath taking. There was a beautiful large fountain that had water streaming out of it. It was so bright inside and very beautiful. The floor was made of Italian marble; the walls were painted in a modern yet vintage style. There were antiques of many kinds as well as art work of Italy. It was magnificent.

Giuseppe set their things down by the check-in desk and greeted a passerby. Angel and Buffy walked up to the desk and were greeted warmly by a young Italian lady.

"Buonasera! Benvenuti Imperiale Italia. Welcome to Imperial Italy." said the lady. "Who is checking in?" she said with a smile.

"Angel and Buffy." said Angel and he looked over to Buffy and saw her taking in the site. Angel smiled and knew she would love this.

"Ah here you are. You are in the Imperial suite on the 10th floor." said they lady. She reached under the desk and found the room keys. "Here are your keys and someone should be here shortly to help you with your bags."

"Thank you." said Angel in kind manner.

"I'm Vienna. If you need anything just call the front desk." said the lady as she gave Angel the keys. Buffy smiled and looked up to Angel.

"This is exciting." said Buffy as she held onto Angel continued to smile.

"I'm very glad your excited." said Angel as he leaned down and kissed Buffy. Vienna left the desk for a moment to find the person. Angel and Buffy slowly ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Angel turned to see that Giuseppe still here, waiting very patiently.

"Thank you for bringing us here Giuseppe." said Angel as he shook his hand.

"You are very welcome. What time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning?" said Giuseppe.

"How about 9o'clock." said Angel.

"9 o'clock it is. See you in the morning." said Giuseppe.

"Buonanotte." said Angel with Buffy by his side.

"Buonanotte." said Buffy as she knew some Italian as well.

"Buonanotte Angel and Buffy." said Giuseppe and he left. A few moments later, Vienna arrived with a young man who would be the bellhop.

"This is Palo and he will be showing you to your room." said Palo as he took some of the luggage into his hands.

"Ciao signore e signora." said Palo in Italian. He greeted them warmly and proceeded to the elevators.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. Buonanotte!" said Vienna as she watched the couple go.

"Grazie." said Angel and Buffy waved. They followed Palo and went onto the elevator. The elevator finally reached the tenth floor and they all entered the hallway. They walked down the hallway and stopped at a double door suite. On the doors was a golden plate that read "Imperial Suite."

"Here you are." said Palo as he opened the door and Angel and Buffy followed in. The room was huge and gorgeous. Palo set down the bags. "Enjoy." said Palo. Angel tipped the boy and he was very kind. "Grazie sir. Have a good night." Palo closed the door and left. Buffy walked around as she admired the room. The floor was white marble tiles and the wall was decorated with beautiful pieces of art. There was a small dining area with an antique table and a vase of yellow roses. The living room had an Italian couch, a love seat and a small glass coffee table. Buffy then found the room. It was elegant and huge. There was a huge king sized bed decorated beautifully with foam netting. There was a sitting area with perfumes, but it was mainly empty. There was a small love seat that was small enough for two. There was a pair of doors that led out to the balcony. Buffy walked up to the doors and opened them and took in the sight. There was a cool breeze and the lights of Rome shined so bright. Buffy smiled and was in awe. Angel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Buffy smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"This really beautiful Angel. Thank you so much." said Buffy as she looked up to Angel. Angel looked down to her and smiled.

"Anything for you." said Angel as he kissed the top of Buffy's forehead. Buffy looked down to at her hands. She had the claddagh ring Angel bought her for her birthday and the engagement ring he gave her. Both rings held such significance and they both were from her love. Angel took Buffy's hand and guided her back inside and shut the doors. Angel unpacked some of their things while Buffy called her mom.

"_Hello." said Joyce. _

"_Hi mom, we're here." said Buffy. _

"_Hi Buffy, that's good sweetie." said Joyce as she was happy to hear from her daughter._

"_Is everything ok?" said Buffy. It was about 9 pm in Rome, so it was about 1 pm in Sunnydale._

"_Oh yes. Mr. Giles called and checked up on me. Right now I'm just eating lunch." said Joyce as she missed her daughter very much. _

"_That's good." said Buffy. _

"_What time is it there?" said Joyce. She knew that the time difference was a big different._

"_It's about 9 in the evening. I have got to tell you it is pretty here." said Buffy as she smiled. _

"_That's good Buffy. I better let you and Angel get rest." said Joyce. _

"_Ok mom." said Buffy._

"_Ok, I love you sweetie. Tell Angel the same too." said Joyce._

"_Ok mom, I'll call you soon. Bye." said Buffy as she let a small yawn slip. _

"_Bye sweetie." said Joyce and the call was over. _

Buffy turned around and noticed that Angel wasn't in the room. "Angel." said Buffy as she began to look around the suite. Buffy looked in the living area, but he wasn't there. She looked in the dining area, but he still wasn't there. "Angel" said Buffy as she went back to the room and went for the bathroom. Buffy opened the door and saw Angel with only a pair of shorts on. Buffy couldn't help but stare at her fiancée. He was ripped and looked really hot shirtless. Angel turned around and smiled at Buffy.

"Hi Buffy." said Angel as he held Buffy close to him. His skin was warm due to the fact that he just got out of the shower.

"Did you shower without me?" said Buffy pretending to be offended but had a huge grin on her face.

"I promise that the next shower will be with you. As usual it'll be long." said Angel as he bent down and kissed Buffy. Buffy kissed him back and the kiss deepened. Angel and Buffy stopped to catch their breath and walked back into the bedroom. "How's everything at home?" said Angel.

"Ok. Mom told me everything was normal. She told me to tell you hi and that she loves you." said Buffy as she fumbled through her luggage until she found her change of clothes she was looking for.

"That's good." said Angel as he cleared some of the stuff off the bed and undid the covers. Buffy went to the bathroom to change into something comfortable. After the long flight, she was grateful she could change. She came out moments later in a pair of silk shorts and a blue tank top. Buffy went to lay down with her beloved Angel. Angel pulled Buffy close to him and held her tight. Buffy laid her head against his chest and enjoyed the moment.

"This is incredible Angel." said Buffy as she was excited. Just the thought of being in Italy made her happy.

"You are incredible." said Angel as he kissed Buffy's head. Buffy turned and looked up at Angel. They leaned in and kissed. The passion was growing as the kiss grew deeper. Angel rolled over and hovered over Buffy, but they didn't break the kiss. They continued to kiss and then laid down and then slowed down. They laid next to each other and just gazed into each other's eyes. "I love you Buffy. You are my life." said Angel as he looked down to Buffy. Buffy was so happy, her heart was beating fast.

"I love you Angel. You're my world." said Angel as they shared a quick kiss. They laid back and relaxed. Angel had his arms wrapped around Buffy and Buffy turned in towards Angel and laid her head on his bare and muscular chest. They drifted off to sleep in one of the most romantic cities in the world.

*IN SUNNYDALE*

Giles was in the library doing some reading. The library was like his home away from home. Giles was in his office when he suddenly heard the doors fling open. He heard two voices and they belonged to none other than Willow and Xander.

"What are you two doing here?" said Giles as he walked out of his office, with a book in his hand.

"We were kind of bored." said Xander as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah. With Angel and Buffy gone, there is really nothing to do." said Willow as she made her way to en empty seat. Giles walked up to the table and set his book down.

"They'll only be gone 2 weeks. Plus, there is still plenty to do here." said Giles as he took his glasses off to clean them.

"Really like what?" said Xander in a sarcastic yet bored tone.

"We still have patrolling. Of course it won't be long considering the cold weather." said Giles as he threw the idea their way.

"I guess." said Willow. She let out a sigh and flipped through some pages of a book.

"In a while, we'll give them a call. Right now it is night in Rome, so we'll do it later on in the evening." said Giles and the saddened expressions from their faces disappeared.

"That sounds awesome." said Willow as she felt a bit better.

"See, you have something to look forward to." said Giles as he picked up his book and continued reading.

"What can we do till then?" said Xander as he still remained bored.

"You can help me do some research, if you'd like." said Giles. Xander made a sour look on his face.

"You know what, I just remembered I have a thing to do." said Xander as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Really, what is it?" said Willow knowing he was faking.

"I have to…eat. I forgot to eat, I'm going to grab a bite and I'll see you guys later." said Xander as he made his way out the door.

"Well, he certainly must be hungry." said Giles as he was not surprised with Xander's behavior. Any opportunity he got to avoid doing something productive, he made an excuse to get out of it.

"I'll stay, plus you might need my help." said Willow generously offering her time.

"Thank you Willow." said Giles. The two were in the library doing research, just to stay well informed. They had been in there for hours and had gotten plenty done. Xander still hadn't returned yet and they would be calling Angel and Buffy soon. Just then the library door flung open and in walked Xander with a soda in his hands. He was slurping and the sound was getting quite annoying.

"Xander enough, before you swallow the cup too." said Willow as she was getting annoyed by the loud slurping. Xander finally stopped and turned towards the group.

"Sorry, it just that this is so good." said Xander as he stared at his drink as if it was the best thing in the world. "Did I miss anything?" he said as he sat down and kicked his feet up on the table.

"No Xander and please do show some respect." said Giles as he moved Xander's feet from the table and they landed on the floor. "School maybe not in session, but this isn't a spa." Giles respected his library and wanted others to treat it as such.

"Its 9 pm, so it's about 5 am in Rome." said Willow as she did the math in her head. "Buffy is up this early so I think we should call." said Willow as she looked to the others with an sign of confirmation.

"I think that's a god idea." said Giles and with that Willow whipped out her phone and called the couple. Willow put it on speaker so all of them could hear.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Hello." said Buffy with a slight yawn. _

"_Hi Buffy." said Willow_

"_Hey Buff." said Xander. _

"_Hey guys, what are you doing?" said Buffy. _

"_We're just about to leave the library and do a quick scan of the cemetery." said Willow as she informed her friend. _

"_Has there been any activity since we left?" said Buffy wondering. She thought that once they left Sunnydale, that all hell would break loose._

"_Nothing yet. So how's everything going?" said Willow as curiosity lined her voice. _

"_It's going amazing. Angel and I are up and getting ready to leave soon." said Buffy as she smiled on the other end of the phone. "Angel, want to say hi to everyone?" said Buffy and a second later Angel came on. _

"_Hey everyone." said Angel in a nice voice. _

"_Hi Angel." said Willow. _

"_Hello Angel." said Giles _

"_You guys doing ok?" said Angel. _

"_Yes, everything is going quite alright here." said Giles explaining. _

"_That's good." said Angel. There was giggling on the other end. Angel was tickling Buffy and Buffy couldn't contain her laughter. _

"_Well we better let you guys go. Goodnight guys and we'll call you soon." said Buffy as she tried to speak through all the giggles. _

"_Ok, Buffy you two have fun." said Willow as she laughed a little bit too. They sounded like they were having a good time. _

"_Bye." said Buffy. _

"_Bye." said Willow as she giggled. Then the phone call ended. _

Willow closed her phone and set it down on the table. "Sounds like they're having fun." said Willow as she got up and put her coat on. She was happy for both of them. They needed this time to themselves.

"She and Angel needed a break from slaying to relax a little." said Giles as he went into his office and closed up.

"Ok, can we please go do a quick scan and then hit they hay." said Xander as he was being a bit impatient.

"Let's go, the sooner the better." said Giles and the gang walked out the doors of the library.

*WITH ANGEL AND BUFFY*

Buffy hung up the phone and Angel still continued to tickle her. "Angel." said Buffy as he now started to kiss her neck and back up to her lips. Buffy took Angel's face in her hands and kissed his lips with passion. They stopped and looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Want to finish getting ready." said Buffy as she leaned her forehead against Angel's.

"Let's go." said Angel as he kissed the tip of her nose. Angel and Buffy walked back into the bathroom and finished up. Buffy just needed to wash up, since she was already dressed. Angel just needed to put his shirt on and he'd be done. Buffy looked in the mirror and thought about if she needed anything else. Angel turned around and wrapped his arms around her. "You look beautiful." said Angel as he kissed Buffy's cheek and then her neck.

"Thanks babe." said Buffy as she turned and they shared a quick kiss. They grabbed what they needed, because they would be out for a majority of the day. Buffy grabbed her purse and Angel had is wallet. They left the room and went down stairs. As they stepped off the elevator they noticed Vienna was the only one there.

"Buon Giorno. How is everything?" said Vienna.

"Good thanks." said Angel.

"Are you to going to breakfast?" said Vienna as she was being polite.

"Yes. Do know any place good?" said Buffy as she was wondering what they could do.

"Well we do have a little restaurant in the courtyard. They serve the best food." said Vienna as she pointed towards the hotel's courtyard.

"Thank you." said Buffy as she looked to Angel and he nodded his head.

"If I may suggest, it is tradition that you drink a shot of espresso with your breakfast." said Vienna. In Italy you drink a shot of espresso and eat light for breakfast. It was a custom that travelers were willing to try.

"We'll try that. Thanks Vienna." said Buffy as she and Angel walked into the courtyard.

"Avere una buona giornata. Have a good day." said Vienna as she turned back to the counter.

Angel and Buffy walked across the little courtyard and entered the restaurant. A waiter showed them to an open table. "Buon Giorno signor e signora. Can I start you off with a drink?" said the waiter.

"A shot of espresso for us of course and just a glass of water." said Angel and then he turned to Buffy and smile.

"Iced Tea please." said Buffy as she turned to Angel and winked at him.

"Molto Buona, very good. I will be back in a moment." said the waiter and he left. Buffy looked around and was it a beautiful morning. She turned and saw Angel staring at her.

"I love you." said Angel as he took Buffy's hand and bestowed a kiss upon it.

"I love you too." said Buffy as she smiled. Moments later their waiter returned with their drinks and the two shots of espresso.

"Enjoy. I will be back in a few moments to take your order." said the waiter as he set the drinks down and left. Angel and Buffy picked up the glasses of espresso.

"Here's to love." said Buffy as she raised her glass.

"Here's to forever." said Angel as he raised his glass as well. They both smiled and tapped their glasses. They drank the small glass of espresso and enjoyed it.

"That was good." said Buffy as she took a sip of her iced tea. Angel smiled and sipped his water.

"I think it's to give an energy boost. A small shot like that will give you enough." said Angel. They skimmed the menus to see what appealed to them. A few moments later, the waiter returned.

"Are we ready to order?" said the waiter as he had his pen and pad out.

"Yes. I'll have the Italian omelet." said Angel as he closed his menu. The waiter wrote it down then turned to Buffy.

"And for you ma'am?" said the waiter.

"I'll have your Italian crepes with strawberries." said Buffy and the waiter wrote it down as well.

"Alright, I'll have your order out soon." said the waiter as he put his pad away and collected the menus. He left to the back to fill the order.

"So, what do you want to do today?" said Angel as he asked Buffy.

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it since all we do is slay." said Buffy as she giggled about the thought.

"Well, I most certainly want to sight see with you." said Angel as he smiled.

"I do too." said Buffy. "What time is it anyways?" she wondered, because Giuseppe would be picking them up today.

"It's about 7:50 so we have a little over an hour before Giuseppe comes." said Angel as he looked to the clock on the wall.

"Ok." said Buffy. The waiter came back out with their breakfast a few moments later.

"The Italian omelet." said the waiter as he set the plate in front of Angel. "The Italian crepes." he said as he set the plate in front of Buffy.

"Grazie." they said.

"Enjoy." said the waiter and he left.

"This looks really good." said Buffy as she looked down to her food. The crepes were a nice light golden brown and the inside was filled with Italian crème, strawberries, and drizzled lightly with chocolate. Buffy took a bight of the food and just indulged in it. It was so delicious and good. "It's really good. Try some." said Buffy as she picked some with her fork and gave Angel a taste. Angel smiled.

"That's really good." said Angel and then he turned to his food. His omelet was a nice golden color. They had spinach, pancetta, tomato, and had melted parmesan. Angel took a bite and seemed to like it. "Good." said Angel, and then he fed some to Buffy. She enjoyed how it tasted too.

"That's amazing." said Buffy and they continued to eat their breakfast. It was delicious. They got the check and paid.

"Arrivederci! Come back again." said the waiter.

"Grazie." said Angel and they left the restaurant. They walked back through the courtyard and into the hotel lobby.

"That was great. Thank you Angel." said Buffy as they walked into the lobby and sat down.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Angel as he kissed the top of Buffy's head. "Giuseppe should be here soon. It's 8:45." said Angel as he looked at the time. Just then, Giuseppe walked into the lobby early.

"Speaking of which." said Buffy as she smiled up to Angel.

"Angel and Buffy, Buon Giorno." said Giuseppe as he shook Angel's hand.

"Buon Giorno Giuseppe. You're here early." said Angel.

"Well I thought I would give the lovely couple a head start." said Giuseppe as he smiled down to the couple.

"Thank you that's very nice." said Buffy as she smiled. This man had a kind heart and was very friendly.

"No problem. So where do you want to start?" said Giuseppe as he rubbed his hands together.

"We want to do some sightseeing. Can you show us around?" said Angel as he and Buffy stood up ready to leave.

"Of course my friends. Come and let's show you Rome, the Roman way." said Giuseppe as he winked and they went out to the car. He opened the door to the Mercedes and Angel helped Buffy in. Angel went in and shut the door. Giuseppe hopped in the front seat and started the car. "Here we go." he said and they were off. Angel and Buffy smiled to each other, they were so excited. Today was a sunny day and it would be awesome. The day went by so fast and it was loads of fun. They saw the Coliseum, visited art galleries, went to the shopping district. They had an overall awesome day. For the remainder of the first week, they stayed in Rome, but then came the beginning of the second week came a new place.

Angel and Buffy were in the car and Giuseppe was driving. They had checked out of their hotel and were on their way out of Rome. Buffy wonder where they would be going next. It was a nice day so she dressed her new dress Angel bought her. It was a short blue dress, had an empire waist and was decorated with Diamonds. The Italians knew a lot about fashion. Angel sat next her in a black long sleeve shirt and black pants to go with it.

"How long before we get to where we are going?" said Buffy as she turned to Angel and tried to pry the information out of him.

"About two hours." said Angel as he grinned at Buffy. He knew that she what she was doing but he would not give in.

"By the way, where are we going again?" said Buffy as she looked to Angel with a mischievous smile.

"It's a surprise." said Angel as he turned and saw Buffy give up.

"Fine." said Buffy and she took a glimpse out of the window.

Angel turned and smiled and he then leaned towards Buffy and kissed her on the cheek. Buffy smiled and turned and kissed him on the lips. They couldn't do too much, considering that they weren't the only ones in the car. They looked into each other's eyes and enjoyed the moment. Love gushed from them and with that came passion, caring, and trust. They sat back in their seats and remained holding hands. They were driving on a small road, which was surrounded by the Tuscan country side. It was beautiful here. There were the beautiful rolling hills covered with red flowers. As they passed by estates and properties they all were lined with a certain tree, Italian Cypress. The car ride was great and the scenery was complimenting it as well. After awhile they arrived in another part of Italy. There was a beautiful coast line and the ocean looked phenomenal. As they drove up to the city a sign came up that read "Benvenuti in splendida Venezia!" which means "Welcome to beautiful Venice!". The city that was sinking, they were really here. Giuseppe came to a stop at a boat dock. Angel got out of the car and Buffy followed.

"Well here is your boat, which will take you to the hotel." said Giuseppe as he unloaded the trunk, with help from Angel.

"Thank you." said Angel and Giuseppe helped load the bags onto the boat.

"Will you be coming with us?" asked Buffy. After all he was the one who would be driving them. Angel closed the trunk and returned to Buffy's side.

"Yes, but on this leg of your journey I will be here for help." said Giuseppe as he came back onto the docks.

"What do you mean?" said Buffy.

"In Venice it is easier to get lost. I will help guide you around as well as help if you need it." said Giuseppe. Buffy nodded and had an understanding expression on her face.

"Ok." said Buffy.

"Are we ready to go?" said the driver of the boat. They all nodded in agreement and began to get on board.

"Si signore." said Giuseppe as he was the last one on. The driver nodded and slowly motioned the boat forward. This may be the only way to travel in Venice, but it was very cool. They were on open water and the city surrounded them. They went down a water way and got a glimpse of the inner city and boy was it great. All the buildings towered over them and the bridges hung low. They passed a few other boat taxis and saw gondoliers as they went at a slow pace. The city may have been sinking, but that made all the more interesting. The boat taxi pulled up to a small concrete dock, where someone tied the boat to keep it steady. Angel got off the boat first and then helped Buffy off. Giuseppe unloaded the bags onto the dock. Angel and Buffy proceeded inside the hotel formally known as _il Diamante or the Diamond._ It had a different style then the hotel in Rome, but it was beautiful. Giuseppe came in moments later with the bags on a cart. They went up to the lobby desk and were greeted.

"Buon Pomeriggio. Benvenuti al "il Diamante." said the lady.

"Grazie. Checking in, Angel and Buffy." said Angel to the lady.

"Ok, one moment sir." said the lady but she had a different Italian dialect. It was not as heavy as Giuseppe's but it was still Italian. "Ah, your room is ready and you will be in room 255. That is one of our biggest and best suites." said the lady as she handed Angel the keys.

"Thank you." said Angel and they all proceeded to the room. They walked down the elegantly lit hall that was complimented with marble floors. They found the room and entered. It was huge and by huge I mean HUGE. As you walked in, there were steps that descended down into the living area. It had two huge couches and a marble coffee table. Across the room, was the dining table that sat by the huge window and glass doors that overlooked the water. To the left was the master suite. Angel and Buffy walked in and everything was very elegant. Giuseppe set the bags down and bid them goodbye.

"Ok. I will be down the hall in 230. I hope you enjoy." said Giuseppe as he smiled to the couple and made his way out the door.

"Thanks Giuseppe." said Buffy and the door was closed they were all alone. Without noticing, Angel picked up Buffy and ran to the room. Buffy was laughing the whole way until Angel finally set her down on the very large bed. "I had no clue that we would come to Venice. I mean I thought we were going to stay in Rome." said Buffy with a smile of joy on her face. Angel smiled and sat down next to her.

"That was part of the surprise." said Angel as he kissed Buffy and they laid down and began to make out.

"Well you most certainly surprised me. Thank you Angel." said Buffy with innocence gleaming in her eyes. Angel looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"You deserve to get a break from the slaying and just relax." said Angel and they continued to kiss. The kiss intensified and everything just felt like bliss.

**That was AWESOME! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I mean, I am showing you how they are having fun and relaxing. I have to say, this is so far one of the longest chapters that's been posted. Wow! So much romance and love!**

**A heads up, even though they are away from Sunnydale activity will continue. "Well the cat's away the mice will play." Lol! Sorry I thought that was funny, but heck it fits in pretty well. So, thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Trust me there is PLENTY of action on the way and of course Bangel. I will update soon and please, enjoy! GO BANGEL! Lol! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update** **sooner. All of you now know that Angel and Buffy's vacation is half way over. We'll be seeing them return to action very soon. For now, I hope you enjoy. I want to say thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. You all have been so patient and such great people. Thank you again. So without any more wait, here is chapter 13. **

**CHAPTER 13**

While Angel and Buffy were in Venice for their last week, they did so much. They had went a romantic gondolier ride, ate southern Italian food which was quite different from northern Italy. It was an all around great time for them. Tonight was the last night that they would be in Venice and in Italy overall. Tomorrow they would depart for home.

Angel and Buffy decided to eat in their suite. Angel had called room service and ordered them up some authentic Italian food. Buffy was in the shower so she really didn't know what he was doing. Angel sat on the couch waiting for Buffy to come out, when he suddenly heard a knock at their door. Angel got up and walked to the door and found their dinner was here.

"Ciao signore! Here is your dinner." said the waiter as he rolled the cart in and made his way to the table. Angel closed the door and went back in. The waiter set out a lavish dinner for the two and left the dessert covered. There was everything from Fettuccini Alfredo to Italian breadsticks. The waiter was done and made his way to the door with his cart.

"Grazie." said Angel as he turned around. The young waiter nodded his head and left. Angel turned back to the table and hoped that Buffy would be surprised. He walked into the room and found that Buffy wasn't out of the bathroom yet, but then the door knob jiggled and the door opened. Buffy came out in relaxed yet casual clothes and smiled to Angel. Angel smiled at the sight of his Buffy.

"You look very beautiful Buffy." said Angel as he walked up to Buffy and took her hand. Buffy blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." said Buffy as she leaned up and Angel leaned in and they kissed. The kiss was sweet and full. They pulled away slowly and they continued to smile.

"Ready for dinner?" asked Angel.

"Yeah." said Buffy and they began making their way out the bedroom. "Where are we going?" asked Buffy as they continued. They reached the dining area and Buffy saw the surprise that had been waiting for her.

"We are staying in." said Angel as they walked up to the table. He pulled out Buffy's chair and Buffy gladly took the seat. Angel scooted her in and then proceeded to his side next to Buffy.

"This looks all so yummy." said Buffy as she took in the sight in front of her. She had no clue that Angel had this planned, but she loved it.

"Let's eat." said Angel as they began to eat. The food was delicious and everything just felt right. After dinner, their dessert was next. Angel uncovered the dessert and to their delight, it was tiramisu. It was so elegantly decorated and they knew that they needed to try this before leaving. Angel sat down and took out a fork and took a piece off. He brought it to Buffy's lips and she took the bite and ever so slowly let it melt. It was so good and the look on Angel's face was like he wanted more than just the dessert. Next, Buffy fed some to Angel and he took the bite and enjoyed it as well. They fed each other until the last bite. Angel had a little of the crème on his lip and Buffy smiled.

"Let me get that for you." said Buffy as she teased Angel and kissed his lips. The kiss continued and everything was getting more heated. They pulled apart slowly and smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. "This has been such an amazing trip. Thank you Angel." said Buffy as she sat in Angel's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad we got this time to ourselves." said Angel in a gentle voice as he bestowed a kiss on her forehead. They sat in the piece and in tranquility. After a little while they went to finished packing and went to bed. Their last night in Italy was very sweet and cozy as it was spent together. The next morning was here and everything seemed to be going by fast. They had already checked out and now were already on their way back to the car. The boat docked and Angel and Buffy got off, followed by Giuseppe setting the luggage down. Angel left Buffy's side for a moment and helped with the luggage. They all walked from the dock to their car and loaded it fairly quick. Angel opened the door and Buffy went in gladly. Angel smiled and sat next to her and shut the door.

"I'm going to miss this." said Buffy as she snuggled closer to Angel. Angel wrapped his arm around her and smiled. He knew that she loved the trip and by the sound of her voice, she wanted to stay longer.

"I know, but maybe we can come back again." said Angel as he made Buffy a bit happier. Buffy looked up to Angel and smiled. "I love you." Angel whispered so only Buffy could hear.

"I love you." said Buffy and they shared a sweet kiss. They both enjoyed the trip, but they knew they had to get home. Maybe someday they would come back and maybe prolong the stay. Giuseppe got behind the driver seat and began departing. As they drove through the city and reached the outskirts, Buffy looked out the window and felt content. They hit the open road as they had a few hours until they got to the airport.

"Giuseppe, which part of Italy are you from?" said Buffy as she turned and the little old man smiled.

"I'm from Rome, but I like to travel all over." said Giuseppe as he put his eyes back on the road.

"That's very interesting." said Angel.

"If I may ask, where do you hale from?" said Giuseppe as he was becoming friends with this couple.

"We are from the United States, well to be more specific Sunnydale, California." said Angel as he explained where they live.

"California. I always wanted to go there, actually the entire country." said Giuseppe as he chuckled.

"Come visit sometime and we can give you a tour." said Buffy as she smiled at the older man.

"I might take you up on your offer." said Giuseppe and everyone laughed. For being an older man, he did have his own sense of humor. The few hour drive was up and they were pulling up to the airport departure. Giuseppe got out and opened the door. Angel got out and then helped Buffy out. They unloaded the car and walked into the airport as they stopped at their gate.

"Grazie Giuseppe, we had a good time." said Angel as he shook his hand.

"No thank you. You guys are like my friends." said Giuseppe with a smile.

"Thank you so much." said Buffy as she hugged him as they would miss their friend.

"Before you go let me give you something." said Giuseppe as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to Buffy. "This is a little gift for the both of you."

"Thank you." said Buffy as she hugged him once more. This man had such a kind heart.

"Grazie Giuseppe. You didn't have to." said Angel as he gave the man a quick hug.

"Please, it is a gift for you. Ever since I saw you guys, I could tell that you have something special and that is a rare gift that you share." said Giuseppe. Angel and Buffy smiled and looked to each other. They did have a rare gift that no else had, but them. It was love for each other.

"Thanks again." said Buffy as they turned back to the man.

"Have a good flight and please come back again." said Giuseppe as they made their way to through the gate and to the other side.

"Ciao." they said and they waved to their friend once more. Giuseppe waved goodbye and then the door was shut. Angel and Buffy walked into a small waiting area and sat down.

"What time do we leave?" asked Buffy as she wondered.

"In about fifteen minutes of not sooner." said Angel as he kissed the top of her head. A few moments later from the other side of the steel door came Olivia.

"Hey you two." said Olivia as she was preparing to board the jet. "How was your time in Italy?" she asked very nicely.

"It was great." said Buffy as she turned to Angel and they smiled.

"Great. So we are boarding now and if you will, please follow me." said Olivia as they all walked through the door and onto the jet. As they entered, they were greeted by Captain Davis and the crew.

"Hello Angel and Buffy." said Captain Davis as he shook Angel's hand and then Buffy's.

"Hi." they both said in unison.

"You guys ready to go home?" said Captain Davis as he strapped into his seat.

"Yeah." said Buffy as she and Angel took their seats. Olivia and the other flight attendants brought the luggage on and then sealed the door shut. Olivia came back moments later with drinks.

"I better call mom and tell her we're leaving." said Buffy and Angel nodded and smiled.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"_Hello." said Joyce. _

"_Hi mom." said Buffy. _

"_Hi sweetie, how are you?" said Joyce with joy. _

"_Good. I wanted to tell you that we are about to depart." said Buffy informingly. _

"_Ok sweetie." said Joyce. There was another voice in the background. "Buffy's on the phone." Joyce said to whoever was there with her._

"_Mom, who was that?" said Buffy as she could hear the other voice in the background. _

"_What? Oh, that was Rupert. He came over to check up." said Joyce as she whispered something else on the phone. _

"_Rupert, do you mean?" said Buffy as she paused for a moment. _

"_You know, Mr. Giles." said Joyce. _

"_Oh, ok. Tell Giles to behave and not to have too much fun." said Buffy as she laughed at the thought. Since when does her mother call him Rupert? There must be something going on between them. _

"_Ok sweetie. We'll see you when you get back." said Joyce. _

"_Ok mom. Bye." said Buffy. _

"_Bye." said Joyce and the phone cut out. _

Buffy turned to Angel and had an amused look on her face. Angel couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"How's everything?" said Angel as he looked at Buffy.

"Ok. I think my mom and Giles are having some sort of a thing." said Buffy as she still held the amused look.

"Why?" said Angel.

"She just called him Rupert and he's at the house." said Buffy as she giggled.

"Who would have thought?" said Angel as he cracked a smile.

"I know." said Buffy as she leaned back against her seat. Angel took her hand and leaned back too. A few moments later, a flight attendant announced that they would be departing now. Everyone fastened their seatbelts and they were off. They had another 14 hours before getting to New York, then another 4 before reaching home.

The flight felt longer coming home then when they had left. The hours passed by and they were finally in New York. They stopped for a short time and then departed for home. The jet landed again, which meant they were finally home. It was late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. Olivia and the other flight attendants took the luggage and exited the plane. Angel and Buffy proceeded to the door, but stopped in front of the captain.

"Thank you Captain Davis." said Angel as he extended his hand out and shook the captain's hand.

"Thanks so much." said Buffy as she shook his hand next.

"You are very welcome. I hope to see you guys again and welcome home." said Captain Davis as he waved to them.

"Have a nice day." said Buffy as she and Angel left. They arrived at the gate and found Olivia waiting with their things.

"Welcome home guys, I hope we see you two again." said Olivia with a kind expression.

"Thank you Olivia." said Angel as he shook her hand.

"Thanks." said Buffy as she hugged Olivia. The mid-aged lady could see that this was a couple that could withstand anything. Angel and Buffy got their things and made their way through the airport. They walked up to a desk and were greeted kindly by a person.

"Hello can I help." said the clerk.

"Yes, I need my car, it was in valet." said Angel as he explained.

"Ok sir. Name?" said the desk clerk.

"Angel." said Angel as they waited.

The clerk typed in his name and then found Angel's car. "Ok sir, you're car will be right out front in a few moments." The clerk said nicely.

"Thank you." said Angel and then they both made their way to the front, near valet Arrivals. There was still a little snow, but not much left considering that the sun was partially out.

"Do you think Willow's spell will ware off yet?" asked Buffy as she was a bit concerned that Angel could be exposed.

"No. She said it should last till the day we came back." said Angel reassuringly. Buffy felt a bit relieved. Moments later their car was pulled up and valet got out and helped load the bags. Buffy got in the passenger seat and Angel hoped in after thanking the valet. They made their way out of the airport and onto the road. They would be home in no time. Buffy text her mom telling they were on the road and that they would be home soon. The ride home was nice and then they saw the sunset. The sunsets in Italy were of no comparison to the sunsets at home. They arrived at the Summers's house and were happy to be home. They got down and went into the house.

"Hello, we're home." said Buffy as they set everything down in the foyer. Buffy looked in the living room, but no one was there. Buffy looked to Angel and he shook his not knowing where everyone was. Joyce's car was out front, but was she home. They heard something coming from the direction of the kitchen and they both looked to each other and proceeded. When they entered, they found Joyce, Giles, Willow, Xander, and surprisingly Cordelia sitting there, waiting. Angel and Buffy looked to each other, but didn't make a noise as they wanted to surprise the others.

Through the corner of her eye, Willow saw the couple and quickly turned around. "You guys are back!" squealed Willow with joy. She ran up to Buffy and hugged her best friend like there was no tomorrow. She turned to Angel and gave him a friendly hug. "How was Italy, tell me everything?" said Willow with excitement. The couple joined everyone in the kitchen.

"I will Willow." said Buffy as she looked around the kitchen and everyone greeted them. Joyce went up to Buffy and hugged her daughter, she had only been gone for 2 weeks, but it felt like it had been eternity.

"Hi mom." said Buffy from the hug and hold her mom had on her.

"Hi sweetie, how was everything? Did you guys have a good time?" said Joyce as she pulled back and looked to her daughter and Angel.

"Yes we did Joyce." said Angel as he smiled and Joyce gave him a hug as well.

"Well now that you guys are here, dinner is ready as we wanted to surprise you guys." said Joyce as they all grabbed something and ate in the dining room. The entire dinner was full of conversation and laughter. Angel and Buffy talked about the trip and how amazing it was. Everyone talked about what happened while they were gone, which wasn't a lot.

"Oh, while we were there, we got some souvenirs for all of you." said Buffy as she got up and went to her bag and grabbed out the respective gifts. "First mom, here you go." said Buffy excitingly as she handed her mother the well decorated gift.

"Thank you guys." said Joyce as she began opening it. When she did she found a small statuette of Michelangelo's David. The look on Joyce's face was of utter happiness. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful." said Joyce as she studied it and admired it more.

"We knew you'd like it." said Angel as he smiled at the admiration of the gift.

"Yeah mom and it's your own personal art piece." said Buffy as she smiled.

"Thank you guys so much." said Joyce as she thanked them both. Angel helped Buffy hand out the rest of the gifts and everyone appreciated them. Giles got a book on the Italian Vampire myths. Everyone knew that his hobby was reading and collecting books. Willow got a book on Leonardo Da Vinci and book of Italian spells. Xander got a key chain of the leaning tower of Pisa. Everyone kind of laughed at the gift, because of its' size.

"Ha ha laugh it up, because I know all of you are jealous." said Xander in a flat voice as he held his little key chain up.

"Oh yeah, we're so jealous." said Cordelia in a sarcastic tone. Finally, they handed the last gift which was to Cordelia. She received a designer scarf that was made from the most precious Italian silk. Cordelia's eyes lit up when she saw the piece of fashion at which she received. Everyone thanked Angel and Buffy, but soon everyone left. Angel and Buffy took their luggage upstairs and set it in Buffy's room. Joyce was in her room, probably asleep even though it was only 9:00 pm.

Buffy sat on her bed and Angel came behind her and wrapped her arms around her. Buffy smiled and leaned into him.

"I'm glad we're home. But I do miss vacationing." said Buffy and she let a slight giggle slip from her mouth. She remembered all the great times they had in Italy. Everything was still so fresh in her memory and she knew that she would always have those memories.

"I know, but we can go again someday." said Angel as he leaned back against the bed.

"One more day and then back to school." said Buffy as didn't want to go back, but it was a part of who she was. Tuesday meant more than just going back, it also meant back to the business of slaying.

"Well, this is your last year of school and then you won't have to go back." said Angel as he tried to find a way to show her the other side. She would be out of school and wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Yeah, I guess." said Buffy as she thought about it for a moment. Her last year of school and the way it sounded was just different then what most people felt. "Better get some sleep." Buffy laid back in Angel's arms and got comfortable.

"Goodnight Buffy. I love you." said Angel as he kissed the top of her head. Buffy smiled and felt bliss.

"I love you Angel." said Buffy and then they let sleep take over them. All was quiet the while night. All you could here was the quiet silence and when Angel had to leave.

The next morning was normal as Buffy got dressed and met up with her mom in the kitchen. She had already made breakfast and was sipping her morning coffee.

"Good morning sunshine." said Joyce to her daughter as she entered the kitchen, ready to leave.

"Good morning mom." said Buffy as she sat down and ate, but before she knew it school would be starting soon. Buffy saw the clock and noticed she had fifteen minutes to get to school. "Got to go. See you later." said Buffy as she got what she needed and left out the door.

"Bye Buffy." said Joyce just before the door shut. Buffy arrived at school and found Willow at her locker.

"Hey Will." said Buffy as she opened her locker and fumbled through it.

"Hey Buffy." said Willow as she turned and shut her locker door. "Ready for school?" Willow gave a somewhat happy expression.

"Yeah, but the sooner it's over the better." said Buffy as she got her books and closed the locker. Moments later, Xander came walking up with Cordelia right behind him.

"Hey guys and how are we on this fine day?" said Xander in an attempt to sound suave.

"Don't you know what the term 'ladies first' means?" said Cordelia as she came up behind Xander and smacked him on the back of his head. Xander put his hand to his head and just looked at Cordelia in shock.

"Ouch! What was that for Cordy?" said Xander as he just stood there.

"You clearly don't have manners. You let the door slam on my face." said Cordelia as she walked closer to Xander with an expression of anger.

"Sorry, I just didn't see you there." said Xander.

"How could you not know?! We drove here together, where were you the entire time?" said Cordelia in utter frustration. Xander did his best to play stupid, but it was getting him nowhere.

"I'm sorry." said Xander as he tried to reason with Cordelia. She turned her back and her hair hit his face. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Fine." said Cordelia after a few long moments. She went on her way and Xander was just left standing there, still trying to figure out what happened.

"What is up with you two?" said Buffy and Xander turned towards her.

"I don't know, but she's forgave me." said Xander as he smiled and moved his hands in a circular motion. Both girls rolled their eyes and began walking. They all departed to different class and faced the day. After school, Buffy stayed in the library until it was time to patrol. Angel called and said he would be there shortly and to not worry. Buffy sat on the table and sharpened her stake. Patrolling was on for tonight, but it would be just her and Angel. Willow couldn't make it, because her mom had her doing something. Xander, well, he just volunteered himself to stay home. Giles would be patrolling in a different area, but not too far from the cemetery. Angel walked into the library and smiled to Buffy.

"Hey Buffy." said Angel as he made his way across the library. Seconds later, there was a crash and something was thrown through the window. Angel jumped and brought Buffy down to the ground with him. Angel shielded Buffy and made sure that nothing else was there, but them. Angel looked up and no one was there, except for Giles poking his head out of his office. Angel looked down to Buffy and helped her up.

"What was that?" said Buffy as she replayed the scenario her head.

"I don't know." said Angel as he looked around and then back down to Buffy. They looked around to see if they could find anything as to what was thrown at them. Nothing yet, until Buffy came upon a rock with a note attached to it. She picked it up and slowly untangled the note.

"Did you find anything?" Giles asked as he saw Buffy standing still.

"Yeah." said Buffy, but it almost sounded like a whisper.

"What is it?" asked Giles as he waited for an answer. Angel looked to Giles and Giles just shrugged. Angel walked up to Buffy and saw her standing near the remains of the broken glass. He noticed the note that was in her hands and wondered.

"I don't know." said Buffy as she turned to Angel and he nodded for her to open it. Buffy opened the note and read it aloud.

"Back in town I see. You'll pay for what you have done to the great one. His death will be avenged and soon I will get you. Watch your back slayer." said Buffy as she just stood there not knowing what to think of the note. She looked up to Angel and they both knew that someone or something would be after coming. They knew.

**Wow, they came back from a good time in Italy. Now, someone has set out to kill the slayer. I know that's what normally happens, but this figure is out to avenge someone. A past demon that we don't want coming back, will enter the scene. All demons are out to get the slayer, but this one who left the note has left a weird feeling that lingers. **

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am sorry again for not updating sooner. I hope you guys review and continue. Next, we'll find out what the demon plans to do. The question is, who is this great one that he mentioned? Is it someone known or someone new? We'll find out soon. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Thanks to all the readers and reviews, you guys are inspiring and are AWESOME! I'll update soon. See you for the next chapter guys! GO BANGEL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for reading. So quick recap of what's happened until now. Angel and Buffy are back, but now that they are back, they have some work to do. Buffy got a threatening note and of course, we'll find out who he is and what he wants. The usual, but like the author's note in the last chapter said, someone is going to be revived. That's all for now on the current situation. **

**Thank you everyone again, you guys are the BEST! So I will update even sooner for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and remember, review. I love to hear all the awesome things you say. You guys ROCK! Enjoy! Go Bangel!**

**CHAPTER 14**

That night they had come to a conclusion. One, they had someone threatening Buffy. But that was not the problem; the note read that 'the great one' would be revived. Whoever the great was is, they were going to be stopped, one way or another.

Angel had taken Buffy home and then went back to the mansion. Buffy sat in her room thinking of who the 'great one' could be. The Master wasn't coming back, especially after his remains were ground to a pulp. It could be anyone, but the identity would be revealed soon. Buffy leaned back and let out a sigh. She then sat up, picked up the phone, and called someone. She figured that she call her dad and see how everything was going.

_RING, RING, RING_

"_This is Hank." said Hank. _

"_Hi dad." said Buffy to her dad. _

"_Buffy. How's everything going?" asked Hank as he was happy to hear from his daughter. _

"_Good. How's everything in LA?" Buffy asked her dad. _

"_Everything is good here. How's your mom? Is she doing well?" Hank asked. _

"_Yeah, she's doing fine." said Buffy. "So will you be coming up for the wedding?" said Buffy. _

"_Wedding? What wedding?" said Hank. It sounded as if he didn't know what she was talking about. _

"_I'm getting married, dad." said Buffy as she chuckled slightly. _

"_Since when?" Hank asked as he sounded a bit surprised. _

"_Angel proposed to me on Christmas. We just got back from our 2 week vacation. It was awesome, we went to Italy. Didn't mom tell you?" said Buffy as she told her dad all of the great things that had happened to her. She was glad to keep Hank up to date, considering she couldn't see him often. _

"_She didn't tell me, but I'm happy for you. Congratulations!" said Hank as he was happy for his daughter. _

"_Thanks." said Buffy. Hank knew who Angel was, but didn't know that he was a vampire. It was best if he didn't know. _

"_I'll be in Sunnydale soon. First for your graduation and then for your wedding." said Hank as he confirmed he would be there for the major events going on. _

"_Ok dad. I should let you go, it's getting late." said Buffy as she looked to the time. _

"_Ok honey. Goodnight. I'll see you soon." said Hank. _

"_Night dad. I love you." said Buffy as she slightly yawned. _

"_Love you too." Hank said and they both hung up the phone. _

After the call, Buffy felt a little bit relieved, knowing that her dad knew about the engagement. Buffy smiled and just laid back. A few moments later, Joyce came in and sat on the foot of Buff's bed.

"You talked to your father?" said Joyce as she asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I told him about Angel and I being engaged." said Buffy as she smiled. She was glad that everyone was happy for them. "He sounded happy for us."

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell him about the engagement. I was so caught up in the moments that I completely blanked it out." said Joyce as she felt embarrassed. She put the palm of her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"It's ok mom. He knows now and that's what matter." said Buffy as she hugged her mom and smiled. It was understandable, but it didn't matter.

"Speaking of wedding, have you guys decided when you want to have it?" Joyce asked as a subject changer.

"No, but we'll probably decide soon." said Buffy. There was a lot to do, but they needed to come up with a date in order to plan. They had to come up with a guest list, wedding dress, reception, cake, catering the location, and more. It was the whole nine yard, but the date was what they needed first.

"Ok, but you've got to tell me as soon as you know. I want to help you plan everything." said Joyce. She wanted to give her daughter and future son-in-law the best wedding ever. But of course it was going to require more help from the other girls.

"You know we can't do it alone. I want Willow and Cordelia to help too." said Buffy.

"Ok, the more help the better." said Joyce as she laughed. Joyce hugged Buffy and Buffy hugged her mom in return. "Goodnight sweetie." said Joyce as she got up and walked out of Buffy's room.

"Goodnight mom. I love you." said Buffy as she watched he mom leave.

"Love you." said Joyce as she left into the hall way and into her room. Buffy sat there for a moment, before she decided to lie down.

The next few days were uneventful at school, other than the usual training and patrol. Today was Friday, thank goodness. The bell rang and school was out. Everyone rushed out of the doors and fled away from school. The gang walked down the steps and was happy for the long awaited weekend.

"Finally. I couldn't take one more minute of math." said Xander in a dreaded and relieved voice.

"It wasn't as bad as sitting through a history lecture." said Buffy as they reached the sidewalk and stopped.

"So, Buffy, what are you going to do tonight?" Willow asked as she was becoming curious of the activities that would be going on.

"Well, I'm actually heading over to Angel's before the patrol." said Buffy as she smiled. That sounded really good right now. All she wanted was to spend all her time with Angel.

"Very interesting." said Willow in a curious voice.

"I got to go guys. I'll call you later, ok?" said Buffy as she began walking backwards, in the other direction.

"Ok see you later." said Willow as she waved off her friend.

"What do you think they'll be doing?" said Xander as his curiosity was getting the best of them. Willow rolled her eyes and they walked off.

Buffy arrived at Angel's and found him working out. Buffy didn't say a word, but just watched. His shirt was off which revealed his rock hard abs and his muscular muscles. The sweat dripped down his chest and made it glisten. Buffy couldn't take her eyes of Angel. Buffy turned around for a second and then turned around and found that Angel wasn't there. She looked around and he wasn't there. Seconds later, a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around Buffy.

"I see someone was enjoying the show." said Angel sweetly and jokingly. He smiled and kissed Buffy's neck. Buffy couldn't help, but smile. Angel knew Buffy was watching him and with attentiveness.

"Well I can't help it if you are so sexy." said Buffy in a teasing voice. She smiled and turned around and they shared a sweet, deep, yet short kiss.

"I can't help it if you so gorgeous." said Angel as he pulled Buffy in for another kiss and this lasted a little longer. Angel cupped Buffy's cheek with one hand and with the other, pulled her close to him. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and then ran one of her hands through his hair. They pulled away to catch their breath and walked inside holding hands. They walked in and sat down on the couch.

"How was your day?" Angel asked.

"Ok, the same old thing at school." said Buffy. School was the same routine, but of course it would change after graduation. "What about you? What did you do?" she asked.

"Usual, but nothing really interesting." said Angel as he smiled. During the day, he would rest up, hunt as in blood, but in sunlight. Angel most of all couldn't wait to see Buffy.

"Last night I couldn't sleep. I called my dad." said Buffy as she talked.

"Really?" Angel asked. He knew that Buffy's dad, Hank, didn't visit her often but tried to keep in contact.

"Yeah, I told him about the wedding." said Buffy as she leaned into Angel.

"That's good." Angel said as he put his arm around Buffy.

"Speaking of wedding, when do you think we should have it?" Buffy asked as she looked up to Angel smiling. Angel smiled and thought for a moment.

"Whenever you want. The only thing that matters is that we get married." said Angel sweetly. He couldn't wait for to marry Buffy.

"You're so sweet." said Buffy in a touched way. She couldn't wait to marry Angel. All she wanted was to be with him forever. Actually, that's all they both wanted, was to be together forever.

"When do you think?" Angel asked.

"I was thinking in the summer, of course after graduation." Buffy said and Angel nodded in agreement. "I think if it were in the evening at sunset, it would be really pretty." Buffy could picture it. Not only would it be pretty, but it would special.

"That sounds good." said Angel as he smiled. He could tell Buffy was getting excited to plan their wedding. It made him happy to see her like this.

"What do you think about June?" Buffy asked and she turned to Angel for a response.

"June is perfect." said Angel as he kissed the top of her head.

"Great." said Buffy as they sat in peace and enjoyed each other's presence.

"We still have plenty of time before we have to patrol, what do you want to do?" Angel asked.

"I'm happy just being here with you." said Buffy as she looked up into Angel's eyes and smiled. His eyes were full of care, love, and passion. "Angel, can I ask you something?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, whatever you want to know, I'll tell you." said Angel as he looked to Buffy.

"What's your last name?" Buffy asked.

"Before I was a vampire, it was O'Connor. But, I never really use it anymore." said Angel as he smiled down to Buffy as she was smiling. "When we're married, you'll be Mrs. O'Connor." said Angel and he smiled.

"I'll always be Mrs. Angel." said Buffy and they leaned in and kissed. Angel leaned back and Buffy was in his lap and they continued to kiss. Later on, they were patrolling. They checked the cemetery and everything was clear so far. Then they came around the corner of the Bronze. They walked through the small alley and everything was clear. But suddenly, a vampire sprung out from behind the dumpsters. Angel punched him in the face and Buffy kicked his chest. H stumbled backwards and let out a growl.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked, well more demanded. The vamp stood up a but taller and just laughed. "What's so funny?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am, because soon he will be avenged." said the vamp as he stood there with an amused look on his face. Buffy thought for a second, things were beginning to make sense.

"The note." Buffy whispered and Angel definitely heard and knew where she was going with this.

"Glad you received the little warning." said the vamp as he laughed. Angel had enough of this vamps crude humor. He grabbed the vamp by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the alley and he landed in a pile of trash. The vamp stopped laughing and began his assault. He got up and punched Angel, but Angel returned the hit with a kick to the face. Buffy ran up behind and punched the vamp in the back of the head. He let out a growl and then swung at Buffy. He hit Buffy in the stomach and she stumbled backwards a bit, but quickly recovered. She kicked him in the gut and he was on the floor. Angel stood next to Buffy and they looked down to the vamp.

"I got a little message for your boss, tell him the slayer isn't giving in to his little threats." said Buffy, but before she knew it the vamp surprised her with a sweep kick. She fell backwards, but was quickly caught by Angel. Angel helped Buffy up and that was the opportunity the vamp took and he fled.

"Now we know who sent the note." said Buffy as she wiped off her jeans.

"Yeah, but now the question is who is his boss?" Angel said and Buffy looked to him and thought for a moment. All they could do was think of who was causing all the commotion. After the little meet up, they made one last check and headed home. They had enough patrolling for the night. Buffy decided to stay at Angel's for the night. She text her mom to let her know that she'd be there.

They got to Angel's and Buffy was bushed. She sat down on the couch and just rested her head. Angel smiled and walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Tired?" he asked as he looked to Buffy and she lifted her head.

"Just a little." said Buffy as she smiled and looked down to Angel and giggled. It was around one in the morning, but that was sometimes a usual for them.

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that." said Angel in a teasing voice. He kissed Buffy and she kissed him back. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and Angel sneakily put his arms under Buffy and lifted her up.

Buffy giggled, but they didn't break the kiss. Angel walked with Buffy in his arms, to the room. He set Buffy down on the bed and they continued to kiss. Angel kissed from Buffy's lips to her neck and back up. Angel rejoined Buffy's lips and the kiss was super deep. They loved the feeling of each other's lips on their skin. They lessened the kiss and came up for air. They laid back on the bed panting a little bit and smiled.

"Save some of that for the honeymoon." said Buffy as she smiled and the panting lessened. Angel smiled and turned to Buffy as they laid in each other's arms. "Where are we going to honeymoon?" she asked curiously.

"That is a surprise." said Angel as he smiled and stared at Buffy. Buffy smiled and knew that when it came to surprises, Angel went the whole nine yards.

"I love you." said Angel as he gave Buffy another kiss and she smiled.

"I love you." Buffy said and they kissed again. They laid down and rested in peace. They soon let sleep over come them and everything was calm.

*LOCATION UNKNOWN*

The vamp that had attacked Angel and Buffy, sat down looking over a book. "I will revive you soon Dagadon. That slayer will pay for what she did to you." said the vamp. He flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. It was a ritual that would bring back an undead figure, if done correctly.

"I promise to you, I will avenge you, or my name isn't Jackal." said the vamp as he revealed his identity. The ritual would be tricky, but it could be done.

**What did you think guys? Did you like it? I hope so. You got a little bit of romance and wedding stuff. Now we know the identity of the anonymous vamp that left the letter. His name is Jackal and we know what his wicked scheme is. If Dagadon is brought back, all hell will break loose again, but who knows what will happen. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. So, if you guys have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to PM me or review. Thanks so much again. I will update soon and I hope to see all of you reading and reviewing. YOU GUYS ROCK! Lol! GO BANGEL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys rock! So, I hope you liked the previous chapter. We'll get into more excitement again, but of course it's not without its favorite couple. We have this vamp named Jackal, and we know what he's plotting right now, but we'll have to see how things play out. **

**Also, I have another Bangel story out. It's called "Eternal Love". I hope you guys like that. The author's note for it explains what it's about. **

**Thanks again, I'll be sure to update super soon. Here is chapter 15. Lol! Go Bangel!**

**CHAPTER 15 **

After spending the night at Angel's, Buffy had to go home and check on her mom. She walked in the front door of the house and everything was quiet. She walked into the kitchen and found Joyce and Giles sitting down to breakfast.

"What's going on here, a parent teacher conference?" said Buffy as she stood in the doorway waiting for an explanation.

"We were just eating breakfast and talking." said Joyce as she looked to Buffy. She had an expression on her face that looked like she was hiding something. Buffy could tell her mom was hiding something, but just went along with it.

"Really?" said Buffy with a tint of sarcasm.

"Yes." said Giles as he fumbled with his glasses as he only did when he was trying to lie. Joyce and Giles were bad liars and couldn't hide it.

"Ok." said Buffy as she was about leave.

"I need to get to the gallery, a new shipment is coming in." said Joyce as she looked to her watch. She got up and put the dishes in the sink and cleared up. "Thank you so much for coming Rupert. It truly was a pleasure to talk with you." Joyce said as she ran to the other room and grabbed her purse and coat. Joyce came back into the room and had everything she needed. "Buffy I have to go. I'll see you in while." Joyce left into the other room and a door closing was followed.

Buffy came around the table and sat across from Giles as she grabbed something to eat. "So Giles, what were you two really doing?" said Buffy as she looked to Giles and the back down to her food.

"Not about slaying for sure. Your mother was telling me about the art gallery business." said Giles as he sipped some coffee and looked to Buffy. Buffy smiled and continued eating.

"Whatever you say." said Buffy as she smiled.

"Speaking of slaying, how was patrolling last night?" Giles asked as he changed subject. There was more important matter that needed to be discussed. Buffy looked up and the smile faded and the slayer face came on.

"Me and Angel ran into the vamp who left the note. His name is Jackal." said Buffy as she gave detail.

"Was there any indication of what he wanted?" said Giles as he began. If he could know more on the motive, then there was a good chance that they could stop whatever the plan was going to be.

"He kept only mentioning that 'he' would be avenged. I don't know who he is, but it's someone we defeated." said Buffy as she thought. The demon who was being mentioned had to have been someone from recent slaying, but that was a bunch of slaying done.

"If we meet this vampire again, we need to beat it out of him." said Giles as he emphasized big on the 'beat' part. After the discussion, Giles went to the library and got to work. Buffy caught up on some self training before another night of patrolling. So far, patrolling was back-to-back since the note. They had to be alert and on their game if they were going to catch Jackal.

The phone rang as Buffy had the music flaring, while she worked out. She turned down the energetic music and answered the phone.

"_Hello." said Buffy as she wiped her head with a towel. _

"_Hello Buffy." Giles said in a rapid tone. _

"_Giles, what's wrong?" said Buffy in a worried tone. This must have been apart, considering that Giles was there just this morning. _

"_Buffy, I found some information for you on the Jackal." said Giles. _

"_Ok, tell me." said Buffy as she switched into slayer mode. _

"_Jackal is known as a hunter and a sort of assassin. He was a worker for Dagadon, but since his further purpose has been terminated, because of the slaying of Dagadon, not so much. I have reason to believe that he's come back to avenge him." Giles said as he read through his books and piles of research. _

"_You really think so?" said Buffy as she never thought of that explanation. It does make sense when you think about it. An angry henchman wants to avenge his leader. _

"_It is possible. When you patrol tonight, be vigilant and be cautious." said Giles as a warning. They don't know what they are dealing with yet, until then they have to take every precaution to keep safe. _

"_Ok Giles." said Buffy. She then heard the phone disconnect and she hung up as well. _

Buffy went up the stairs and walked into her room. She went into her closet and grabbed the duffle bag that carried her weapons. She opened it up and took count of what she had and needed. She was well prepared and made sure all the right weapons were there. She zipped it up and placed it on the floor. Buffy then went to her closet and got a change of clothes considering that she was still in her work out gear. She went to the bathroom and came out moments later. She wore her black leather pants, the leather jacket Angel gave her, and her cross. Buffy meant business and tonight would be one hell of a night.

She gathered her bag and went downstairs. Buffy knew her mother would be worried about her so she would leave her a note. Buffy went to the coffee table and got a piece of paper and pen. Buffy scribbled down the message and quickly left it on the kitchen counter. Buffy got her bag and left out the door.

Buffy arrived at the cemetery and was met by Angel waiting as well. Buffy had a worried look on her face and Angel knew.

"You got the call too?"Angel said as he got up from the bench and walked over to Buffy. He gave her a hug and kiss, then looked into her eyes.

"Giles told you?" said Buffy as she looked around and kept vigilant.

"Told me everything. We'll catch Jackal and stop him from doing anything further." said Angel comfortingly. They looked around and everything was clear, for now. They left their things on the bench and only took stakes and crucifixes. They walked around and still found nothing.

"Something doesn't feel right." said Buffy as she stopped and worry and confusion washed over her. Nothing was happening and they were out here all alone. Usually the vampires and demons would be out and on the prowl by now.

"I know what you mean." Angel said as he looked to Buffy with concern. He knew that something wasn't going right as well. He picked up that same feeling the second they were out in the open.

"They should have already attacked." said Buffy as she looked around and found nothing around them. Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes and pointed their weapons in the direction. They walked over and found nothing there.

"Buffy! Look out!" yelled Angel as he jumped and covered Buffy to the ground as loud explosions went off around them. Angel kept Buffy underneath him, until he had a visual. Angel looked up and from the smoke emerged none other than the Jackal.

Angel got up and punched the vamp and caught him in the jaw. Jackal stumbled backwards and just laughed. "Angelus, you truly are the fighter." said Jackal in a wicked voice.

Angel looked up and anger was spelt all over his face. "For the last time, it's Angel." said Angel as he punched Jackal in stomach and then gave him a right hook to the face. Jackal fell to the ground, but was quick to recover. Jackal knew that Angel was stronger, but he wasn't giving that easily. He tried to punch Angel, but was caught with a punch to the face.

Buffy got up and was fighting off the extra help behind her. She was able to stake one of them, but the rest were giving a challenge. She kicked and punched until all of them were gone. Buffy ran over to where Angel was as he stood about ten feet from Jackal.

"You didn't think I would come with only a small amount of back up, did you?" said Jackal in a sarcastic and conniving tone. Out of nowhere came two explosions, and it sent Angel and Buffy flying backwards. They landed fairly hard and were hurt. Buffy's head was spinning and she turned and saw Angel knocked out and against a head stone. She tried to reach for him, but every time she moved, the dizziness got worse.

"Angel." Buffy whispered and tried to reach for his hand. The next and last thing she saw was Jackal and the other vampires coming up to them. Buffy then blinked her eyes and she blacked out.

**Hey, I hope you liked it! That was some fight. What do you think will happen now? They have been captured, but will they be able to escape. They have to otherwise the story wouldn't go on. Plus, Angel and Buffy don't give up. I know this chapter was short, but trust me it will be long again, as usual. Lol. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to see more reviews and hear what you think. If you don't already know, I have another story out. It's called Eternal Love and it is a Bangel story. I hope you like that too. Check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks again and I will update soon! GO BANGEL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and comments. So in the last chapter, Angel and Buffy got ambushed while patrolling. We'll see now what has happened. If you guys already don't know, I have another story up called Eternal Love. It's another Bangel story. **

**I don't own Buffy and Angel, that's Joss Whedon. I love writing about them though. Can you imagine how it feels to own one of the most awesome couple? Pretty darn good.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Please keep reading and reviewing. Now, I shall let you read on. Enjoy! GO BANGEL! **

**CHAPTER 16 **

Buffy's head was slightly hurting and she felt pretty sore from the explosion. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but she figured it would be bad.

"Buffy." said voice that sounded so distant, but was actually right next to her. It was Angel. Buffy was still a little dizzy, but managed to open her eyes. She blinked her eyes slowly and she knew right away that they were in the factory. She looked around and then heard her name being called again.

"Buffy are you ok?" said Angel and Buffy turned and saw Angel next to her, with a worried look.

"Yeah." said Buffy. She tried to move her hands but she was chained up, as well as Angel. She tugged on the chains but they wouldn't budge. They were attached to some old exposed pipes coming out of the wall. Buffy stopped and noticed that they were alone. "Where are they?" said Buffy as she turned back to Angel, confused.

"I don't know. After the ambush, I regained consciousness and no one was here, but us." said Angel as he looked to Buffy. Footsteps were heard and they were coming close. They turned to see Jackal walking in with two vamps trailing behind. He stopped but a foot away from them and just smiled wickedly.

"Well, well. Finally decided to wake up." said Jackal as he knelt in front of Buffy. Buffy stared him down, then Jackal slapped her across the face. Buffy let out a gasp of air and her head swung to the side.

"Don't you dare touch her!" yelled Angel as he pulled on the chains and tried to get up. Nothing made Angel angrier then someone hurting Buffy. Jackal laughed and turned to the Angel.

"What are you going to do about, Angelus?" said Jackal as he stood up. Buffy slightly turned to Angel and saw how upset he looked. Angel didn't understand why some demons insisted on calling him that. He's Angel, not Angelus. Angel just paid no attention to the comment. Jackal just smiled.

"What do you want with us?" said Buffy as she was getting tired of Jackal's head games.

"You still haven't figured it out, have you?" said Jackal as he turned his back to them. They didn't know why they were here or what the plan was. All they knew was what they were told and figured out. "The great one will rise and you'll pay, simple as that." Jackal made sure to speed up the plan.

"For the last time, who the hell is the great one?" said Buffy as she was getting pissed off.

"We're damn tired of the run-around." said Angel as he was equally as pissed. Jackal just laughed and then turned around.

"Dagadon." said Jackal short and to the point. Buffy's eyes widened and she couldn't believe it. Jackal was amused by the look on her face and he continued. "Dagadon will be resurrected and you will die." he finished.

"Oh yeah genius and how do plan on doing that?" said Buffy as she didn't think this plan wasn't thought through.

"Did you think the only way to bring him back was the Xavier amulet? No, there are plenty of spells that can do the trick." said Jackal. "Now that you know everything, I'm going to kill you." Angel started yanking and pulling on the chains.

"Why the hell would you kidnap us?" said Buffy as she was angry.

"To tell you the plan and then kill you. It's not like we needed you to actually revive him." said Jackal in a mocking tone. Buffy glared and tugged and tried to break the chains.

"That's not going to happen. Your plan will fail and you'll burn." said Buffy through her teeth. Jackal had enough of her comments and he slapped Buffy harder than the last time. Buffy's head hung to the side. Her face was hurting her, but she wasn't unconscious. Angel growled and was as mad as ever.

"Had enough?" said Jackal to Buffy as he stood over her and watched her slumped over.

"Hell. No." said Buffy as lifted her head and spit at Jackal's face. Jackal wiped his face off and was angry. He balled up his fist and punched her across the face. The punch was so forceful that it knocked her out. Jackal just stood there laughing and Angel couldn't take it.

"Buffy!" yelled Angel as he gathered all his strength. He pulled on the chains as hard as he could and the links broke. Angel went vampire and began fighting Jackal. Angel was very resourceful and used the chains as weapons. He hit Jackal across the face and sent him to the floor. The two vamps from the back, came up and began fighting Angel. Angel punched one in the face and kicked the other in the stomach. Both were coming at him so he swung the chain and caught both of them across the face. Angel turned to find that Jackal had ran off. He turned and ran back to Buffy and unchained her. He looked down at her and saw the marks that were on her face. Angel was saddened that this happened. He gently picked Buffy up and got the hell out of there. He made it back to the mansion and gently rested Buffy in the room. Buffy still hadn't waken up, Angel ran and got ice for her face. He came back and sat down next to Buffy and put her head in his lap. "Buffy can you hear me?" Angel said as he tried to gently wake her up. Buffy flinched and her head moved slightly. "Buffy, Buffy." he said and she slowly opened her eyes. Buffy's face hurt, but she managed to fight it. She looked up and found Angel's worried face.

"Angel." Buffy said Slowly and she gently sat up and held her head.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked in a caring tone. He held her hand and she smiled.

"I'm ok, but the next time we see Jackal let me beat the hell out of him." said Buffy and she laughed.

"That's my Buffy. Find humor through all the pain." said Angel as he chuckled. He gave her the ice pack and she gladly took it and planted it onto her face.

"Has Giles called you?" asked Buffy as she wondered. Giles didn't know about the ambush or anything that happened for that matter.

"Yeah." said Angel as he showed her all the missed calls on his cell.

"Oh boy. We're going to have to clear things up." said Buffy.

"Time to pay Giles a visit?" said Angel as he looked to her curiously. Buffy smiled and nodded. "Let's go." said Angel.

They knew it was late in the night or early in the morning, but they needed to reach Giles. They went Giles' house and knocked on the door. Angel and Buffy looked at each other and wondered what was taking him so long. They heard mumbling coming from behind the door. The door opened and revealed a very surprised Giles.

"Buffy, Angel you guys are alright." said Giles as he ushered them to come inside. They sat down on the couch and Giles quickly put a pot of tea on. He walked back into the living room and didn't know what to say. "What happened?" he asked as he sat opposite of them. Buffy looked to Angel and didn't know where to begin.

"Well… we were kind of ambushed out on patrol." said Buffy as she was nervous at what his reaction was going to be. Giles sat there for a moment and thought.

"Who was it?" asked Giles as he decided to finally speak up.

"Jackal. There were a few explosions and then we were trapped." said Buffy as she explained. Giles listened. "We were knocked out and he revealed his plan." Giles' head popped when heard the last part.

"You know his plan?" said Giles and then heard the tea pot whistling. He quickly went to the kitchen and then returned with tea for the three of them. He set the tray down and took his cup and waited for the rest.

"He plans on reviving Dagadon, but he said that he didn't need me to revive him. He just wants to kill me." said Buffy as she leaned back and sipped her tea and set it back down.

"Oh dear mercy." said Giles as this was bad news. Dagadon was the hardest villain that they had to go up against. Of course, he had the advantage of the amulets but they were long gone.

"I got knocked out and Angel saved me." said Buffy as she turned to Angel and they smiled to each other.

"We'll need to come up with something. Jackal plans on reviving Dagadon and that could mean massive destruction." said Giles. They just realized, this was going to be one tough uphill battle, but they were going to get through it. Buffy turned to Angel and they had to admit they were a bit afraid.

The next day came around and everyone was in the library. "Ok, so we have vamp trying to bring a dead villain back, what's so abnormal about that?" Xander questioned. Everyone just stared at him and wondered if he was on the same page as they were.

"Xander, it's more complicated. If he is revived a second his power will be substantially greater." said Giles and everyone was quite silent for that.

"Wow, that's just a little bit creepy." said Buffy as she looked up to everyone. Angel looked to Buffy and placed his hand on hers. Buffy turned to Angel and smiled. The smallest little gestures were full of love and care.

"We beat him once, we'll beat him again. We just need to up our strategy and our weapons." said Angel and then he looked to everybody.

"Angel's right." said Giles. "We need to step it up and go from there. We do what we can." He had to admit, there wasn't a whole lot they could do, but just be more forceful and defensive. Everyone knew that this was the only way that they could complete this.

"Everyone go and get some rest, I have a strange feeling that something will happen soon." said Giles. When Giles said soon, it meant soon and to be prepared. Angel and Buffy went back to her house. They went in and noticed that Joyce wasn't there, but that was because she had to work late. They walked up the stairs and into Buffy's room. Angel sat on Buffy's bed while she changed into other clothes. Buffy came back and sat on her bed with Angel. She was very quiet and Angel knew her too well to know that something was wrong.

"What's bothering you Buffy?" asked Angel and Buffy looked up.

"This whole Dagadon thing again, it's getting really stressful." said Buffy as she signed and couldn't help but think about what was happening. Angel could understand how she was feeling.

"Don't even worry about that." said Angel as he tried to reassure her.

"If Giles is right and he does come back even stronger, then what if we don't win this time." said Buffy as she was shaking a little bit.

"I won't let anything happen to you. We're going to be beat him and everything will be normal." said Angel as he pulled Buffy closer and comforted her. "Buffy, you mean so much to me and I will do anything to keep you safe." he said and Buffy looked up and smiled. A tear dropped down from her face and Angel gently wiped it away.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone?**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

"I can't wait to marry you Buffy. When everything's taken care of you'll be Mrs. O'Connor." said Angel as he smiled to Buffy. Buffy looked up and smiled.

"I wish that day were already here." said Buffy as she was cheering up.

_**One step closer**_

Angel and Buffy smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss.

_**I have died everyday and waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

The kiss deepened and more romantic. "I love you." said Angel in between kisses.

"I love you." said Buffy as they continued kissing.

_**Time stands still **_

_**Beauty is all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me **_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has to come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

Angel rolled over and they never broke the kiss.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more **_

_**And all along I believed I would find you **_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years **_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

They slowly stopped kissing and laid down. Buffy's head was on Angel's chest and Angel wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Forever." said Angel and he smiled to Buffy.

"Forever." said Buffy as they shared one last sweet kiss. They slowly fell asleep and rested. No matter what, they would make it through.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years **_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

**Hey everyone! Well this chapter was full of action and love. I hope you liked the song that was put in at the end. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks again for all the great reviews. Thank you all you readers, reviewers, and followers. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review and thank you again! LOL! GO BANGEL! **

**Song: "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was very busy and had a big paper due for my class. I would never forget about you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know I always say this, but I do appreciate it. **

**Now, we're going to get into some action and we'll see what will happen from there. Here is chapter 17. I hope you enjoy! GO BANGEL! **

**CHAPTER 17**

The gang knew what they were up against and thus they prepared. Angel and Buffy trained hand-to-hand and with weapons. Giles, Xander, and Willow gathered all the info they could on what Jackal was planning. Everyone could sense that whatever was going to happen would be here in the few days to come. As a precaution, Buffy had Joyce go away until it was safe. She didn't tell her what was going on, but reassured her everything would be alright.

Jackal was in the factory and the body of Dagadon was in the middle of the floor. A white tarp covered his body and Jackal had a book in his hands. He opened the book and stopped to a page that suited his needs. "Dagadon, you'll awaken soon." he said and then back to the book.

Angel and Buffy were walking to the library to meet up with the others. They stopped for a moment and both knew something was off.

"Something's not right." said Buffy as she looked up to Angel. He looked back down to her with the same expression.

"I can feel it too." said Angel as he looked around. Something was happening.

Jackal was chanting and reading out of the book. The ground trembled beneath his feet as he kept going.

Red was shadowing in the sky. Angel and Buffy looked up to the sky and saw the moon turning blood red.

"Now something is definitely wrong." said Buffy as a shocked expression came over her face. Angel didn't say anything, but grab Buffy's hand and they ran into the school.

Jackal spoke the last words and a small quaking shook not only him, but the entire town.

Angel and Buffy ran through the halls of the school when suddenly, there were tremors beneath them and they fell against a set of lockers. Angel shielded Buffy until they stopped.

Dagadon's body slowly moved on the floor as he began to waken. Jackal smiled as he backed away from him. Yelling came from the reawakened Dagadon and he ripped the tarp off.

"Welcome back, master." said Jackal as he knelt down and bowed his head before him. Dagadon stood, towered over him, and grinned.

"You have brought me back and now it is time I repay a favor to the slayer." said Dagadon in his same wicked voice. He laughed his signature laugh and Jackal joined him in the moment.

Angel and Buffy got into the library and saw everyone trying to clear up the wreckage. Giles picked up a set of books and placed them on the table. He turned and saw the couple and was relieved.

"Thank goodness you're alright." said Giles as he walked up to them. "What happened?" He looked to both of them and couldn't understand what was going on.

"Something's going on and it's not good." said Angel and Giles still wasn't following.

"The moon is turning blood red, the ground is quaking. That is definitely cause for alarm." said Buffy as she told Giles. Giles was frozen for a moment and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It can't be." said Giles as he turned around and then ran to his office. He left Angel and Buffy standing there wondering.

"What is it Giles?" said Buffy as they walked over to the table where Xander and Willow sat down.

"Oh no." said Giles from his office. Everyone looked to each other and couldn't explain what Giles' panicking was about. He came back in a few moments later with a book and settled down near the table and read through it.

"Giles you're really beginning to freak us out." said Buffy as she was beginning to freak. Giles just flipped through the pages and shook his head as he stopped at something.

"The red moon, the tremors, and everything else, explains it." said Giles as it seems he was speaking to himself.

"What Giles?" Willow asked as they all leaned in closer to Giles. He looked up and fear was written all over his face. Just his expression scared them.

"All of what you described is the spell of the Lagorthini. The spell is cast when an evil demon is being brought back to life. The spell not only brings the evil demon back, but summons an army so powerful that other demons fear it." Giles explained and everyone was speechless. This was bad and to make matters worse, they had the most obvious hint to whom the demon was.

"Dagadon." said Buffy in a whisper. Everyone turned to her and was surprised. It was beginning to make sense and that was the freaky part. "It only makes sense. Jackal brings back Dagadon and they seek revenge." she said as she walked around the table and back to Angel.

"Which means that." said Xander as they started to put the pieces together.

"Dagadon has been revived." said Giles as he looked down to the books and took his glasses off. Everything was going from bad to worse in a matter of minutes.

"We've been preparing for this." said Angel as he ran his hand through his hair and thought.

"The more we know about the Lagorthini army the better." said Buffy as she was in slayer mode. Everything nodded and they all went scavenging around the library for their research. They searched high and low and gathered a great amount of info.

"The Lagorthini army is one of the most powerful army amongst the underworld. To kill them a task in itself." said Giles as he explained and everyone put their attention to his listening.

"So it's like the dead version of the Terracotta Army." said Buffy and it was like that.

"The demon who leads them will have a substantial amount of power. There was only one other time that the army has been summoned. It took a major amount of force." said Giles as he summed it up.

"We'll need a few more people to add to our roster. The more help we have the more we can get this taken care." said Angel and that was true. There is strength in numbers, especially in fights like these. "There are a few ways that the Lagorthini can be taken down. They are way harder than the demons that we usually face. They will persist on through every hit. Staking them won't be enough to kill them, injuring them yes, but killing no. You are going to want to aim for their hearts and heads. A stake and more to their hearts will kill them, but you have to be sure to axe his heads to assure that they are taken care of." said Angel and everyone knew that they would need to prepare even further.

"Let's get training." said Buffy as she smiled and looked to Angel. If they were going to take down Dagadon and the Lagorthini, they were going to have to train and prepare. This would be one of the hardest battles they would ever have to be in.

The next couple of days were intense. In the night, Angel helped Buffy sharpen her fighting skills and they got to spend time alone. Giles got the others, even Cordelia and Oz to help prepare their artillery. They were going to need all the help they could get. Angel called in and asked Spike to come down and join in the fight. Of course Spike couldn't pass up an opportunity like this. Buffy called and asked Faith for help and she gladly took up the offer. Everything was coming together and they had the help they needed.

While the gang prepared, Dagadon and Jackal did as well. Dagadon had all of the Lagorthini army set up in the factory. He walked through the rows and smiled as all of this army was his to command.

"Jackal!" yelled Dagadon in his still demanding tone. Jackal came out from another room and stood obediently before him.

"Yes sir?" said Jackal. Dagadon had evil written all over his face. He clasped his shoulder and smiled his gruesome smile.

"It's time." said Dagadon and Jackal smiled and knew that it was to deploy the Lagorthini. All of the army stood in form, ready to fight.

"MOVE OUT!" yelled Dagadon and they marched out of the factory and into the town.

Spike and Faith had arrived just a few hours ago. Everyone stood outside, in front of the school, waiting and watching.

"When in the bloody hell are they going to get here?" said Spike as whipped out a cigarette and a light. He puffed some of the smoke and held onto his shot gun.

"They should be here any day now." said Faith as she stood with a cross bow and a small dagger in each hand.

"Any day? You mean we'll be out here that long?" said Xander as he was panicking. He didn't want to stand out here every day until they decided to show.

"It's an expression. Dumb ass." said Faith as she rolled her eyes and went back to watching. Xander heard her loud and clear and was shocked by her comment.

"I can't believe you just said that. You not…nice person." said Xander as this was the best comeback he could come up with. He didn't want to insult and curse at a lady, but he would make an exception when needed.

"Believe it babe." said Faith in cool and sly way. Cordelia rolled her eyes and just ignored the comments. She clung onto Xander and kissed his neck causing him to laugh. Everyone just turned away from them.

"Oz, if we make it through this, you want to go to movie?" said Willow with some optimism. She smiled and Oz smiled back at her.

"Of course." said Oz and he held onto Willow's hand and they just shared the moment. Giles stood on the other side of them and was bracing for the beginning of what could be a major fight.

"Everyone, this fight will be one of the hardest things we'll have ever come up against. No matter what, keep fighting and don't stop. I don't know how long this will go on or what will happen, but I know that I am glad to have all of you here." said Giles in a bit of an emotional speech. It felt like a goodbye, but it couldn't be and they knew that they had to keep fighting on. He held his sword and just closed his eyes.

Next to Giles stood Angel and Buffy. They looked to each other and they held onto each other.

"Buffy I love you so much." said Angel as wrapped his arms around Buffy and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Angel." said Buffy as wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. They didn't know what the outcome of this battle would be, but they had each other and that's what mattered most.

"We'll make it out of this fight and when we do I'll get to marry you." said Angel as he was being optimistic and trying to brighten up the situation. Buffy's eyes watered and a tear streamed down her cheek. Angel noticed it and quickly wiped it away. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and she put her hand on top of his. Their eyes met and they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and they could both taste the sweetness from one another. They knew that this could be there last chance to get to hold onto each other, but they had to keep hope alive. They didn't care if anyone was watching; all that mattered was that they had each other. They pulled away slowly and shared small and quick peck on the lips. The bliss and the sweetness still lingering on their lips as they basked in the moment.

They all said their final words before they went into battle. As they stood there, an eerie mist came out from nowhere and surrounded them. Everyone looked around as they began to panic.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" said Xander as he clung on tighter to his weapon and to Cordelia's arm. She pushed Xander off of her as he was cutting off the circulation to her arm.

"I'm not sure." said Giles as he tightened the grip on his sword. As a matter of fact, they all were holding their weapons a little tighter. Angel and Buffy were looking straight ahead and whatever they were looking at was not good. Across the street, in the fog covered field, two figures were popping through the thick clouds. Everyone turned and now knew what Angel and Buffy were looking at. It was Dagadon and Jackal who were clearing the mist and becoming a clear image, but they weren't alone. Behind them, multiple figures were coming out of the mist and more and more emerged. All of them were decked out in shiny black armor with weapons at their sides. It looked to be hundreds upon hundreds of Lagorthini lined up and commanded by Dagadon. Dagadon stopped at the edge of the mist and the army halted behind him as he held his hand up.

"SLAYER!" yelled Dagadon and everything was silent. Buffy stepped forward a step with Angel at her side. Dagadon saw her step forward and smiled as he waved for Jackal to step up. "You're time has come slayer. You may have stopped me once, but this time you and your little group will be the ones beneath me." said Dagadon as he laughed wickedly.

Buff was not at all amused with this. "I don't think so." said Buffy and Dagadon immediately stopped laughing and his face turned sour. He let out a growl and was enraged. Angel nodded to Buffy and everyone nodded to each other. It was time.

"CHARGE!" yelled Dagadon and all the Lagorthini began to run past him. The gang saw the approaching wave of soldiers coming. They all took one last glance to each other and knew that the battle was here.

"Let's go!" yelled Buffy and everyone followed after her. They ran forward and they were moments from swords and weapons clashing.

**The battle has now arrived and begun. What do you think will happen next? They are all pumped up and ready for this major battle. This is one fight that is going to be tough, but they'll fight to survive. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Since I didn't get to put this chapter up last week, I will be posting an extra chapter this week. So, I'll be giving you an extra treat this week. **

**Thanks again and please tell me what you think. Enjoy! GO BANGEL! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi people! Here is the next chapter of Euphoria. Thank you for your awesome and kind reviews. To those new followers and readers, thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**The battle has begun and it will be long. The gang will have to stay strong and united. In the last chapter preparations were made and everyone was set out on the battlefield. Lots will happen and the battle will be long. **

**Thank you again everyone. I have spring break this week, I will be posting multiple chapters. As many chapters as I can for all the stories. Enjoy the story and please review if you want. GO BANGEL! **

**CHAPTER 18 **

Lagorthini army charged and the gang charged in to battle. Guns fired, swords clashed, punches were being flow, and heads were flying. Dagadon sat at the edge of the field just watching.

Buffy swung around and kicked a Lagorthini in the chest. She stabbed it in the chest with a stake, but she remembered what Angel said. She took another stake and jabbed it through the neck. Blood spurted out as she dragged it across its neckline. It screamed a blood curdling scream. Buffy stood up and stepped on its' head causing it to crack and die. She removed its helmet and it's face looked like a zombie out of a horror movie, except that there face was decaying and the face looked ran over. Buffy heard growling coming from behind her and she quickly jumped up and connected her fist with its' face.

"I hate these guys." said Buffy as she saw a rock on the floor and managed to throw it at one's head. Luckily for her, he was down and out.

Angel was not too far from Buffy, as he handled his group of soldiers. Angel fought with his bare hands and boy did it get messy. Angel was able to manage fighting regularly, but when Angel put his game face on it meant business. Angel growled as he kicked and punched his way through the group. One jumped from behind and slammed into Angel. He got up and kicked one of the soldiers in the face. Angel reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed a small pistol and he aimed for the heart. The soldier bled out black blood as it yelled out, but Angel shot it in the head and smashed its skull. Angel turned around to see how everyone was doing and so far, they were managing.

"How are you holding Buffy?" Angel asked as dodged the swords that were being swung at him. He kicked one of them in the heads and took its sword. He swung the sword and cut its head off.

"Holding up." shouted Buffy as she pushed back a soldier and then grabbed a scythe and yanked its head off.

On the other side of the battle field, Spike and Faith partnered up and took on their group of soldiers.

"This things are really beginning to piss me off." said Spike and he swung the shot gun that was strapped around him. He fired at the group and managed to take a few out while Faith did everything with a crossbow and pure instinct. Spike was surrounded by five of them and began the fire fight all over again. He too had his game face on and threw a hook shot to one of the soldiers while firing off rounds at the oncoming crowd. All the bodies fell as they received multiple gun shots to the head and torso. "Now that is what I'm talking about." He smiled and then was interrupted by a mad Faith.

"Pretty boy, how about some help over here." said Faith as she was on the ground and managed to kick a soldier where the sun-don't-shine. It immobilized for a moment, but just enough time to give Faith the opportunity to spring up and reach her crossbow. She pulled the trigger and shot right at his heart. Spike came up from behind and blew its head off.

"Glad to help." said Spike as he walked past her and Faith just rolled her eyes. In the distance, Xander and Cordelia were fighting off a smaller wave of Lagorthini. Cordelia was screaming her head off as Xander tried to keep both of them alive. Xander had an axe in his hand and managed to swing and catch a soldier in the chest. It fell to the ground, but Xander insisted on trying to chop it up.

"Cordy, if you're not going to help out here, go into the library and at least grab more ammunition." yelled Xander and Cordelia felt hurt by his tone.

"Fine. I see why everyone calls you an ass." said Cordelia as she turned away from the fight and ran.

"Women." said Xander and he turned around and his axe clashed with another's sword. He ran out of ammo earlier, because of his lack of conservation. All he had was an axe and a group of deranged dead guys out to kill them. Xander blocked the sword that managed to push the soldier back and chopped into his head. The axe went straight down the top of its skull and Xander ripped back out. Blood oozed out of the dead soldiers head and Xander thought he was going to pass out, but he couldn't.

Willow, Oz, and Giles had the upper hand considering she was a witch, he was a werewolf, and Giles was an excellent swordsman. Willow chanted spells that caused a shockwave of energy to knock them off their feet. Giles and Oz went in and cleaned house. Oz went in and ripped into each soldier he encountered with his bare claws and canine sharp teeth. Giles slashed and cut off a few heads himself and managed to keep himself in rather goof condition.

"You're doing great guys." said Willow as she turned around and sent tiny explosions at a few stay soldiers. The impact was enough to blow their heads off, but this was just a small taste of what was happening. As Giles jammed his sword into one of their heads and twisted it. They had eliminated all of the ones in their group, but that was far from what else was there.

Buffy was backed into a tree, but was not giving in that easily. She swung and punched a soldier in the face and then kicked it backwards. Her only remaining weapon was her scythe, but it was on the ground feet away from her. She had to get it or else she'd be in trouble. She put her skills to use and she fought with just her hands. Buffy caught one in the stomach, but was met by a small blow to the head. She stumbled back against the tree as she wiped away the trickle of blood that came from the wound on her lip. She was enraged and that only made her work harder. She jumped and threw down two soldiers and rolled across the grass to reach her scythe. She flipped back and jumped onto her feet and swung the scythe. It caught the side of a soldier's head and she pulled it off and yanked its head off with it. Blood dripped from the scythe as she shook the head off and took out the rest of her group. Everyone ran to the middle of the grass and was covered in sweat and of course not their blood.

Dagadon didn't make a move, but just looked at the field before him and all of the bloodshed that was caused by the slayer. He just sat there and did absolutely nothing.

"What are you going to do now? All of your army has been taken out." said Buffy as she yelled out to Dagadon.

"You would think so." said Dagadon. Buffy's face fell and everyone else was in shock. The ground began to quake and in the distances sounds of galloping was heard. Out came a few creatures that were bull-like, but stood on two hooves. They had claws for hands and they were running towards them.

"Giles, what is that thing?" Buffy yelled in panic as they all stood there for, but a moment. Giles couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"The most feared creatures, the Atochs." said Giles. It was part bull, part other vicious animal, but totally feared all together. Everyone ran and didn't look back to see the crowd of 5 Atochs running. Angel, Buffy, and Giles ran through the streets of town, but was met by an Atoch. It dragged its hooves and charged at them.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Angel as it ran at them and they jumped out of the way. It slid and turned itself around only appearing angrier. It ran at the again and they needed to find something to hit it with. There was a shovel that was in an alley that would be perfect for it. Buffy picked it up and as it was running again, she slammed the shovel in its facing, hitting its snout. It fell back, but was only stunned. It stood up on both and towered over them. It picked up Buffy and screamed at her. Its grip was so tight around Buffy's neck that her head was burning her. "Let her go!" yelled Angel as he ran and slammed into it. It flew back and landed hard to the ground and Buffy was slammed into the pavement. The Atoch got up and charged at Angel. Giles ran over to Buffy and tried to help her up.

"Buffy are you ok?" Giles asked as he was quite alarmed by the fall she took. Buffy tried to stand up but she fell back down to her knees. Her leg was cut up and was cause for her fall. Giles firmly gripped her arms and held her up.

"We got to find somewhere to hide," said Buffy as she limped. Angel stood in the path of the Atoch and waited for the right time to move. It was a few yards away and at the last second Angel moved out of the way. It crashed into the wall of a building and shook the building. Angel ran until he found Buffy and Giles ducked down behind a car.

"We've got to find shelter before the Atoch gets out." said Angel as he saw the bleeding on Buffy's leg and knew that they needed to do this right now. He looked around and the sporting goods store was the only place closest to them. Angel picked Buffy up and looked from behind the car and noticed that the Atoch was trying to free itself. "Now!" Angel yelled and he ran with Giles right behind him. They crossed the road and Angel ran in through where the entrance to the store was. Giles came in from behind and just in time.

"We need to bored the doors and windows up as fast as we can." said Giles. Angel set Buffy down as far back as he could and ran back to the front and started grabbing what he could to close the windows up. He grabbed the wood off the gun display cases and grabbed medal stakes to hammer them into the wall. They figured they only had a few moments before the Atoch started searching. Angel finished the windows and Giles was enclosing the door and barricading it shut. They pushed shelves and into the door and put as much wait against the door until they felt it would hold. A loud snorting sound came from outside and they knew that it was free.

"The Atochs free." said Giles in panic, but Angel maintained his cool.

"Everything should hold. As long as it can't track us down, we'll be safe for now." said Angel and they ran to the back of the store. Angel crouched down next to Buffy and held her close. Giles knelt down next to them. Sounds of huffing and puffing came from outside and they all went quiet. They waited and waited until they heard the Atoch run off to some other part of town. Angel got up and looked out of the small space between the wood pieces.

"It's gone." said Angel as he double checked and went back to the back.

"I think it'd be best if we stay here for now." said Giles and they were all in agreement. Buffy's face winced in pain from the major cut on her leg. Angel looked down and quickly searched the store for something to bandage her wound. He came back shortly with a medical kit and medical alcohol.

"Let's fix you up, shall we." said Angel as he smiled and Buffy of course trusted Angel. He rolled her left pan leg up and the large cut was on her thigh. It was really irritated and was still bleeding. Angel opened the alcohol of and slowly poured it onto the open wound. Buffy slightly jolted from the stinging feeling. Angel poured enough on and then grabbed gauze and bandaged it down to her leg. He then grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around her thigh to make sure that it was secure and that the blood clotted.

"Thanks Angel." said Buffy as she needed help getting up off the floor. Angel held her up and she took it slow to walk around. They figured since they were here they needed gather what they could. Angel looked behind the case and saw some grenades in the display case. What kind of store sells grenades? Apparently a store that plans on annihilating animal and not shooting animals. He grabbed them and fumbled through the cases finding ammunition for the guns in the display case. Buffy saw the guns and broke the cases with an oar to a kayak. She grabbed the five guns in the case and placed them on the counter. This was some heavy artillery and it would be a help. Giles found some knives and blades and gathered all of them and set them on one of the camping display tables. They set everything down and they figured they had enough to do some damage.

After the Atoch arrived, everyone had split up and ran. Willow, Oz, Xander, Spike, and Faith ran into the most obvious place that had weapons for them, the library. They ran through the halls and reached the library where they found Cordelia sitting down spreading out the ammunition. "What are you guys doing?" asked Cordelia as she saw them all running inside. They threw down their things and pushed books shelves and filing cabinets against the library doors. Willow ran up to the table and set down the empty guns.

"That damn idiot Dagadon unleashed the Atochs." said Spike as he jammed a filing cabinet into the doors. They could hear sounds coming from down the hall and worked even faster. They needed to cover the windows on the door so that nothing could see them.

"Willow a little protection spell would be good." said Xander as he ran around the library.

"Right." said Willow and she started chanting something and an invisible force field surrounded the library and the outer walls of it. It weakened Willow a bit, but nothing that she couldn't handle. They did everything they could and they grabbed their things and started working around the other exposed areas. They sealed up the windows and put all of their artillery together on the table. There was a pounding against the door and they all backed away next to the table.

"That thing is not going to get in here." said Faith as she cocked her gun and that meant business. The sound had subsided and then went away all together. Oz had turned back into his human self and sat down to regain his strength.

"We can't leave yet. We'll have to wait it out." said Oz. Willow came down and sat down next to him and covered him with a cover. Willow brought spare clothes for him and had them in Giles office, so Oz went and changed. All they could do was sit down and wait till the time was right for them to go back out there.

"Do you think to Angel and Buffy?" asked Faith as she wondered what happened to her and her guy.

"Knowing them, they'll be fine. You have the slayer and the strongest vampire together. They're a very strong force." said Spike as he looked through his pockets for a smoke. But, he didn't find anything.

While everyone was hidden, the Atochs were roaming the streets trying to find them all. Dagadon managed to watch from a far and was pleased with the progress that he had made.

"Dagadon, they haven't found them yet." said Jackal a bit concerned.

"Don't worry they'll have to come out eventually. That should be soon." said Dagadon in a deep voice and just revealed his gruesome smile. This was the beginning of a battle that was going to be a challenge. With the Atoch roaming the streets the gang was going to have to come up with a plan, even if they were split up.

**Wow, now that was something. What did you guys think of the chapter? Did you like it? I hope so. They are in an epic battle and they are only getting hit with even more force from these creatures called Atoch. **

**I came up with Atoch; I tried to find a name that suited the creature. The gang is split up and they are in need of a plan to get them to succeed. We already see that Buffy has gotten hurt, but it shouldn't hurt her. We'll have to see what happens. What do you think? I'd like to hear what you think. **

**Thanks for reading and I will update very soon. Another chapter or two this week is what I will try to go for. All of you have fun and enjoy! Bangel! Together! Forever! In Love! Always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in update. I've been busy and have been doing my best. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for all the great reviews everyone. You all are so kind and patient. All of the followers, readers, and reviewers: This story is far from over. If you think that the story ends with Dagadon going again, no. You still have graduation, wedding, and plenty of more slaying. **

**In the last chapter, Angel, Buffy, and Giles are barricaded inside a place until it's safe to leave. Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, Spike, and Faith are in the library staked out. We'll get into more action and slaying in this chapter. **

**Again, truly am sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I hope you like and enjoy this chapter. GO BANGEL! **

**CHAPTER 19 **

Night was falling and the team was still split up. Dagadon and Jackal soon fled back to their hide out and left the Atoch wandering around. They all needed to find a way out and take down the creatures.

Buffy sat on a camping chair as she loaded ammo into the empty guns. What could they do now, but wait for the right moment to strike. Angel had found a back room that must have been a break room or something like that. Giles had fallen asleep from the wait, which left Angel and Buffy awake.

"What can we do?" said Buffy as she noticed Angel sitting next to the locked door. Angel turned and saw the concentration on Buffy's face. He walked over and knelt down next to her.

"We need to know what as much as we can about the Atoch." said Angel and he continued. "I know that they have a bad temper. The few things that that make them vulnerable would be that they can't see in the dark." Buffy watched as Angel was getting at something. "They don't have the great ability to see in the night, considering it is part Bull."

"That does make sense." said Buffy as she continued to follow. Angel nodded and smiled as he saw that Buffy knew what he meant. "What else can we use to bring them down?" Buffy asked.

"Small attacks really won't take them down. If there is enough force it'll weaken it and then go in for the strike." said Angel and with his extensive knowledge, he knew they might have a chance to beat this. "You can't attack them head on, because of course they might expect it." Angel finished.

"We're going to have to get creative with this." said Buffy as she smiled and knew that this would be one hell of a time. Angel looked to her and knew that look; it was time to get started. Buffy got up and went over to Giles, but before waking him up, she heard him mumbling in his sleep.

"…I do rather like your cookies…Joyce…" mumbled Giles an then he let out a snore. Buffy couldn't help but giggle. She also wondered what cookies Giles was talking about. Buffy waved for Angel to come over and see this.

"On three, we wake him up." said Buffy and Angel nodded in agreement. Buffy held up her hand and signaled out one, two, three.

"What would I do…without the…" said Giles mumbling on unaware of what was happening.

"Giles wake up!" Buffy whispered loudly and Angel shook the chair, both laughing at it. Giles' eyes were wide open and he was freaked out by the awakening.

"What?! What happened?" Giles looked around and felt like they were in danger.

"Wake up Giles." said Buffy as she smiled and then was about to confront him. "By the way, what cookies of my mom's do you like?" said Buffy and the look on Giles' face was priceless. He began turning a bright red and he started to fiddle with his glasses.

"That was nothing." said Giles as he was trying to turn the subject onto something else.

"Giles admit it, you have the hots for my mom." said Buffy as she looked a 'really' expression. It was funny, but the thought of Giles and her mom just made her turn away.

"Off topic. What was it that you were meaning to tell me?" Giles cut the chatter and got down to business.

"We have a plan on how to take down the Atoch." said Buffy and Giles leaned in closer as Angel began speaking and Buffy soon started off as well. A plan was coming together for the three of them, but what were the others trying to do.

In the Library, everyone was busy doing something. Willow, Oz, and Cordelia were looking through all the bookshelves to find what they needed to defeat the Atoch. Faith sat around toying with her weapons, Spike pulled out another cigar and lit it up, and Xander was asleep. He was face down on the table and drooling all over the books that were scattered there.

Faith turned around and walked up to the table. She slammed her gun on the table in an effort to wake Xander up. "Sleeping beauty, wake up." said Faith and Xander was alert and stunned by the sound.

"Are we under attack?" Xander asked as he looked around and held a book close to him. He noticed he gripped a book and threw it back on the table.

"No but your snoring would certainly blow our cover." said Spike as he sat on top of the Library counter. He puffed some of the smoke and let the small white rings disappear in the air.

"Has anyone found anything that could help us defeat these…things?" said Xander asked as he looked to the others who were in search of some answers. Willow came down with a book in her hands and she managed to not walk into anyone, or anything for that matter.

"I've been trying to find out what this creature is, but still nothing." said Willow and then she walked up to the table and put the book down frustratingly. On the other side of the table, Spike chuckled slightly and caused Willow to get angrier. "What's so funny Spike?" Willow said in an angered voice.

"Nothing…Other than that I know what the answer to your problem is." said Spike and he puffed out a small plume of smoke. From what Willow just heard, she felt like she was going to put her hands around Spike throat and hurt him.

"What?! You knew this whole time and didn't bother to say anything?" said Willow as she began marching up to Spike and put her finger in his face. Spike found it amusing and didn't take offense to it.

"I just wanted to be sure if I my instincts were right." said Spike and then in the lowest whisper continued. "Which I always am." He smiled and then was met with Willow's furious eyes. She swat his cigar out of his hand and it landed on the floor, with just the slightest bits of ash coming off of it. "What was that for?" said Spike.

"Stop screwing around and tell us what you know damn it." said Willow as she was on the verge of ripping Spike's head off.

"Fine, fine I will." said Spike. He walked up to the table and sat on the top of it. "Those things are called Atochs. They are one of the most ferocious creatures." said Spike and he looked around and everyone looked to be in shock.

"What else?" said Willow as she needed to know if there was more to know.

"I have fought against some back some hundred years ago. But the person who knows them best is not here." said Spike and he knew they were dying to know who he was.

"Who is it?" Xander asked from the chair next to Cordelia.

"Angel." said Spike and everyone did not guess that it was Angel. "Yeah, he knows every aspect of how to take those bloody bitches down. He knows how to fight them and that is something that is keeping them alive." Spike finished.

"Do you know how to take down one of those Atoch thingies?" asked Xander. Spike was glad that that question was finally being asked.

"I do, but I'm nowhere close to being as good as Angel. I'll show all of you the tricks of the trade." said Spike and he got an unexpected reaction.

"Let's kick ass or we'll all be down on the ground." said Faith as she stood up on top of the table and cocked her rifle. Everyone looked to each other and knew that this was what they were going to need to learn. If they couldn't learn it from Angel, then they might as well try from the next best person.

As Buffy clung to her gun along with Angel and Giles, they were waiting for a good moment to venture outside. Buffy peaked through the window and saw that the coast was clear. All that she could see was the buildings that stood around them and the cars that were left untouched. Buffy turned and nodded her head to Angel and he nodded back. They were ready to leave and begin. Buffy quietly opened the front entrance and crept out of the building, all the while being vigilant of every little movement and noise. Angel followed behind her and then Giles proceeded out last. They ran to the side of the building where a little ally provided them with coverage. Angel pointed to the side ladder and Buffy knew what to do. One by one, they made their way to the rough top and they had a better view of Sunnydale. They crouched down and the only thing that was providing light was the bright moon which was an amazing pale white.

"Do you see them?" Buffy whispered as she was looking in the direction of the school. Giles was looking near the neighborhoods and Angel was looking in the direction of the cemetery.

"Nothing yet." said Angel as he continued to search in the distance. Giles was doing the same, so he must have not seen one yet. As Buffy looked around, something in the distance caught her attention. Asleep in front of the Bronze, was an Atoch and boy was this one big.

"I found one." Buffy whispered and Angel turned and went to Buffy's side. She looked through the binoculars and double checked to be sure that she was sure.

"Where is it?" Angel asked as he crouched next to her. Buffy pointed at the Bronze and without the binoculars, Angel saw the creature. Giles crawled over and saw what they were both looking at.

"This could be our only chance to take this thing down." said Buffy as she turned. Angel thought for a second and he knew deep down that she was right. Giles looked like he was not enjoying hearing this, but who would.

"If we strike, we can't be on the ground. We need to remain on the rooftops and if really necessary, we do a ground assault." Angel laid it out to them. They had to be careful how they attacked and brought this thing down, because the others could go and hunt them down. The last thing that they needed was being surrounded by the other Atochs.

"Right." said Buffy and with that they all gathered their artillery and began making their way to the creature.

They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure that they were neither seen nor heard. As they landed on the building right across the street from the Bronze, they began setting up guns and taking out all the provisions they were going to need. Buffy had the scythe at her side. That weapon had been with her a while and had helped her slay some of the hardest opponents that she and the gang have come up against. Angel saw how she gazed at the weapon and he knew how much it meant to her. Set up was done and boy did they have a lot of fire power. Sniper rifles, shotguns, grenades, crossbows, swords, stakes, you name it. They held their positions as they all aligned the scopes and their aim on the sleeping creature.

"We're going to do this very quietly. If it gets out of hand we'll probably need to attack." said Angel as this was critical and they had to get this done. As they all waited for the sign to fire, everyone was on the edge and we're gripping the triggers. At any moment they were going to have to fire at this thing, but they were all in agreement on one thing. The town, the people, everyone needed them to keep things safe. Buffy aimed right in the center of the Atochs head, ready to blast the rounds of ammo right at it. Angel knew how to handle these creatures, but he was hoping that he would not have to again. Giles was hoping that all of this was over with now so that he could return to his normal life as Watcher. Nothing was insight or around so that gave them the opportunity. Angel held his hand up, which meant to get ready, and they all took position. Sweat was trickling on Giles' forehead as he waited. With the small wave of Angel's hand, they began firing. Bullets fired and shot at the Atoch and the shell casings were falling. The Atoch was growling out in pain and anger as bullets hit and struck its body.

"Keep going. He's not going down that easily." said Angel as he was reloading his weapon while the others kept on firing. The Atoch looked like it was going down, but who was it kidding. Little splatters of blood came from its wounds but that didn't stop it from doing what no one anticipated. The Atoch stood up on its hind legs and began scaling the side of the Bronze. It reached the top and let out a blood curdling yell. It began running and jumped from rooftop to rooftop as it was inching its way towards the group. They continued to fire at it and managed to slow it down. It was a few buildings away from them and panic was arising.

"What do we do?" asked Giles as he fired another few shots at it. An idea popped into Buffy's head. She set her gun down and in the bag she pulled out to military grade grenades.

"Everyone run!" yelled Buffy as she pulled the two pins from the grenades and dropped them on the roof top. Giles jumped to the next roof top with the bags of weapons strapped to his shoulders. He landed on his stomach and kept his head down. Angel jumped and swung onto the ledge of the roof. He hung there and the next thing he saw was Buffy jumping, but she began falling. Angel reached out and caught her arm as she looked up and smiled at her dear fiancée with appreciation. The Atoch had reached the rooftop and was met with two huge explosions in its face. It screamed and cried out as the rooftop collapsed underneath it. The explosions were brief but made an impact. Buffy had her eyes clenched shut, Angel held on to Buffy and the ledge, and Giles hoped that that was that. Angel swung Buffy to the top and he jumped down to the bottom. He held out his arms and was ready for Buffy to come down.

"Buffy jump down, I'll catch you." said Angel as he looked up to Buffy, whom was looking down at the fire charred roof. All that she could see was the smoke from the explosion and the debris that was scattered on the ground. She turned around and swiftly but carefully jumped down and landed in Angel's strong and gentle arms. Angel held her close and smiled, but then they had to cut it short when Giles was coming down the building.

"Well that was…that was…do you think we got it?" Giles asked as he didn't know how to put his thoughts into order. Angel set Buffy down and they both began walking towards the building that the Atoch fell into.

"I would think it would be, considering we used grenades and a hell of a lot of fire power." said Buffy as she walked up to the door and managed to open it. "But we got to be vigilant and keep our guard up." She said as they all walked into the building cautiously. Whatever was in this place was gone now. They all saw the pile of debris and parts of the roof surrounded by small flames. Taking a closer look they saw what looked to be a hoof underneath the pile and they knew that it was one of them.

"I think it's gone." said Buffy as she looked closer, but the suddenly a paw was rapidly swiping at the debris that was covering it. Buffy backed up and the next second later out came the Atoch and mad as hell. It ran and swiped at the three of them and the only thing that came to mind was to jump out of the way. "Damn it, this thing just doesn't give up." said Buffy as she slammed into the wall.

Angel cocked the rifle and as the Atoch hurdled in their direction. When it came close enough, Angel shot it between the eyes. It fell to the ground and black blood oozed out of the bullet wound of its head. Point blank range should have taken it out, but there was no telling what this thing was capable of. He began to move around as it was right in front them. Without taking a moment to think about it, Buffy reached for her scythe and buried it in the back of its head, bringing it down. Buffy chopped at its head and blood was smearing all over. When Buffy stopped, all that was left of the creature was the body and the head that was practically hanging off its body. Buffy dropped the scythe on the floor and wiped her forehead of the sweat that was trickling down. Angel walked up to Buffy and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and gave him a look he knew all so well. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. They hadn't gotten the chance to do that since this Dagadon fiasco began again. Giles gave them a moment alone as they needed it. The two let their lips absorb each sweet and love filled moment. When they stopped and turned to see what they were going to need to do about the Atoch.

"What do we do now?" asked Buffy as she thought what they could do with the body. Angel didn't have to think about it. He grabbed some debris and whatever he could and piled it around the creature. He pulled out a lighter and threw it on the pile and let it burn.

"It won't come back. That's kind of the only way to finish it." said Angel as he stood back and watched the fire blaze. It took some time and a load of artillery to take this down, but they weren't done. Four more of those creatures still remained and it would be a battle to fight them. But first things first, they needed to locate the others and prepare them for what was to come.

**Did you like it? I hope so, because it took me a while to come up with this chapter and type it. Angel, Buffy, and Giles have taken down the first Atoch and heck was it difficult. They had to use guns, grenades, and other weapons to finish it off. The others are trapped for now and are going to have to learn something in order to help in the fight. Soon, the others will be found and the fight will continue. **

**Again, I am sorry for keeping all of you waiting so long. I have been super loaded with work and other things. I hope you can forgive me. **

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing the story so far. You guys are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I hope that you guys keep reading and reviewing Euphoria as well as the other Bangel 'Eternal Love'. I'll update soon and thank you so much. GO BANGEL!**

**P.S. If you have any questions or just want to talk, please feel free to PM or send a review. I enjoy talking with you guys. Ok and have a good day. Thanks, Lol. **


End file.
